Heaven's Will
by xiaoj
Summary: AU Completed What if Mirialla Haw have 2 other sisters, and they were at Heliopolis when it got attacked by Zaft? featured OC pairings, do not read if you think they will turn into MarySues. Constructive Reviews are welcome, betaed by Morphilia.
1. Default Chapter Revised 04Dec2006

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 1/???

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagali, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed

Author's notes: My first official Gundam Seed fic, this fic is set in the Alternate universe with some linkage to the original fandom in the beginning. This is not related nor does it consists of Gundam Seed Destiny events.

Summary: What happens if Mirialla Haw's family members, except for her parents, were all situated on Heliopolis when Zaft attacked? What happened if two of her sisters were taken back to Zaft by respective Zaft pilots during the chaotic situation, whereas herself had been situated with the Earth Alliances forces on board of Archangel?

Prologue - Part 1

Mirialla, Michelle and Melody Haw were send to Heliopolis; a colony which belongs to their hometown, ORB, to complete their education. The three of them were very close to one another in terms of relationships, despite having a difference in age. 

Mirialla and Michelle were closer in age since they only have a year difference, while Melody was a total of three years younger than Mirialla. All the girls have short brown hair, but that's where the similarities ends.

Mirialla is a very easy going person who enjoy making friends, while Michelle is harder to get along. She has a very tight circle of friends, she only friended people from first impression and mostly relied on her instinct. However, once you get to know her, she can be a very loyal and responsible friend.

Melody, on the other hand, is shy and helpful by nature. She will only talked to that person after observing them for quite some time, otherwise, she will usually remain silent while the others carry out conversations. Despite having differences when it comes down to their social life, the three sisters remained closely related to one another. They shared secrets and enjoy discussing their recent happenings together. 

The day when Heliopolis was attacked, both Michelle and Melody were studying peacefully until they heard a series of gunshots. They quickly took off in search of their elder sister, Mirialla, as they feared for her safety. 

Together, they searched and combed every areas they usually seen their sister hanging out at, yelling for Mirialla's name. Hoping to catch a glimpse or even hear their elder sister's response.

Meanwhile, Mirialla was running along with Sai and her boyfriend, Tolle, when she thought she heard her sisters' voice. She paused mid-steps and tried to locate the direction when she found herself rooted to the spot despite her logical mind telling her to move. 

Standing tall in front of her was no doubt, a Mobile Suit, which she later knew the exact term for it. Before she knew what happened, she felt herself being pulled away from the spot by Sai.

Meanwhile, Melody and Michelle was so engrossed in the task of searching for Mirialla that they failed to notice three Mobile Suits surrounding them. It was not until they found themselves trapped in the middle of a crossfire that they realized the dangers they were in.

---

"Nicol, you done?" Yzak asked as he start up the system of GAT-X102 Duel.

"Wait, just a minute." Nicol replied as his fingers worked on the configuration of the GAT-X207 Blitz.

Nicol Amarfi, Yzak Jule and Dearka Elthman were part of the Zaft elite soldiers selected to pilot the latest Mobile Suits developed by the Earth Alliance Forces. The three of them was just about to take off when they noticed the two girls trapped between a crossfire with nowhere to run.

Being kind and helpful by nature, Nicol decided to interfere and help the two girls despite Yzak's protest. Dearka, on the other hand, remained unaffected and only helped because he wanted to flirt with the girls.

"Nicol, what are you doing?" Yzak growled as he noticed Nicol exited the cockpit and headed towards the girls. He snuck a glance towards the other side and found Dearka doing the same. 'Not you too, Dearka!' Yzak grumbled mentally.

The girls were jerked back into reality when they felt someone pulling them, snapping their attention to the culprit. They were shocked to find themselves facing Nicol and Dearka, upon closer inspection, they realized they were caught by Zaft pilots. Despite feeling scared and helpless, both girls was determined not to let their fear shown.

Gathering up her wits, Michelle looked at both pilots with unwavering eyes and asked. "What do you guys want?"

Nicol smiled. "We meant no harm, we just want to help you."

Melody was about to say something when Michelle interrupt her trains of thought. Michelle arched an eyebrow gracefully and asked. "Oh, really? You guys are not trying to hold us hostage?"

Dearka looked as if he was about to retort when he decided against it. "Yeah... we merely wanted to help, isn't it?" Dearka looked towards Nicol for help. "Unless, you two wanted to be left stranded here." Dearka added, gesturing to the chaotic situation around them.

Michelle and Melody shared a look, they thought for a while before shrugging nonchantlantly. Nicol smiled in relief while Dearka smirked in satisfaction. 

Looking at Dearka wryly, Michelle took charge of the situation and gestured for Melody, her younger sister, to follow Nicol since her instinct told her not to trust Melody with Dearka.

Dearka looked crestfallen for a mere second, before he replaced it with a solemn expression. As soon as Michelle entered the cockpit of Buster, she smirked at Dearka. "Why? Disappointed that it's not my sister in here with you?"

Dearka shot an irritated look at her and said. "What's it with you?"

Michelle shrugged and replied. "Nothing, just that I don't trust my baby sister with you especially knowing you are one of those boys who would liked to take advantage of her and denied it later on when someone else questioned you."

Dearka stared at Michelle with disbelief before asking. "What makes you thinks that way?"

Michelle glanced around the cockpit before turning towards Dearka. "Aren't you going to pilot this thing? Oh, as for the answer to your previous question. I don't know you, but I trust my instinct."

Resisting the urge to shake his head in defeat, he sat down calmly on the pilot seat. Just when he was going to tell the girl where to sit, he found himself staring at Michelle who had just settled herself comfortably on his lap.

"Why? Surprised to see that I know where to sit without you instructing me to?" Michelle smirked, "Too bad, I'm not telling you the reason."

Dearka stared at Michelle dumbly, not knowing how to response. Yet, somehow he could not help but felt himself being attracted to this girl sitting calmly on his lap as he pilot the GAT-X103 Buster back to Zaft territory.

---

Meanwhile, Melody and Nicol was still staring at the cockpit of GAT-X207 Blitz, not knowing what to do. After a while, Nicol decided to break the awkward silence. After all, he needs to get back and report to their commander, Rau Le Cruez.

"I think you'll have to sit on my lap as I pilot this thing since there's not much space in here." Nicol said politely.

Melody nodded hesitantly, not trusting herself to speak. Throughout the journey back to the Zaft Laurasia Class Battleship, the two remained silent. Melody was thankful that Nicol did not caught her blushing when she first sat on Nicol's lap while Nicol pilot them back to the Zaft territory.

The moment the cockpit of Blitz opened when they landed safety on board of the Laurasia battleship, Michelle was waiting for Melody patiently with a set of Zaft underclassmen female uniform.

Melody looked at Michelle with questioning eyes, while Michelle whispered. "Don't ask, just change. That will provide you free access on board this ship, otherwise, you will be taken as hostage. I'm sure, you don't want that to happen."

Taking the set of uniform reluctantly, Melody sighed and changed into them while Nicol and Michelle helps to block her from other's view.

"Alright, I'm done." Melody announced.

As soon as Melody finished changing, another Mobile Suit landed on the hangar deck of Laurasia Class Battleship. "Athrun!" Nicol called out as soon as the cockpit opened.

"Aa... Nicol, where's Dearka and Yzak?" Athrun Zala, pilot of the GAT-X303 Aegis asked. Catching sight of both Michelle and Melody, he frowned. "Who are they? I don't remember having them as part of the crew -- earlier on."

Nicol smiled sheepishly. "They are trapped in the middle of a crossfire, so I suggested to bring them back with us. Anyway, Dearka and Yzak are with the Commander."

Athrun smile wryly at Nicol's blush before eyeing Nicol with disbelief. "Yzak actually agreed with you?"

Nicol blushed and shook his head slightly. "No, in fact, he disagreed but he can't do anything. Dearka went against his wish as well."

"Maa... I'll go and see the Commander now." Athrun started heading towards the direction of the bridge, before turning back. 

" Nicol, I'm sure you do know that they have to room with us. Especially, we can't let anyone else know about their existence or else they will be in danger."

Nicol nodded his agreement before turning back to the girls. Gesturing towards the exit of the hangar deck, he said. 

"I presume you heard Athrun's words, I don't think it's appropiate for you girls to share a room with males but this can't be help since no one else but us should know of you two being here."

Nicol then lead the girls down the hallway and towards the room where the four of them usually hang around. Gesturing to the room, he told the girls.

"This is where the four of us usually hangs out, so if there's anything you two need from us. Feel free to approach us here, I'll provide you two the pin code for the room later when there are lesser people around."

Next, he lead them towards the hallway where majority of the rooms for staff crew located in. Gesturing to the second door from the left, he said. "That's where Athrun and I stay, the two of you will have to split up. One of you will stay here with us and the other one will have to stay with Yzak and Dearka. Their room was just next to us, so feel free to hang around here. I'll give you the card key later on."

Gesturing for the girls to enter the room, he headed towards the desk and took another card out.

"This is our spare card key, I'm giving you now. The reason why we have spare is because we tends to misplace them since everything in space is weightless hence it's hard to locate once it's lost." Nicol paused in the middle of his speech, thinking about what to say next.

After a while, he said. "We're risking a lot here, so please do us a favor. Do not appeared in places where you two shouldn't be seen in. If not, I don't know what will happen."

Michelle and Melody nodded in unison, while Nicol smile in gratitude. "Well...I'll leave you two here for the moment, I'm needed somewhere else. Feel free to roam around the room but not outside. At least, until either myself or the others are back." Nicol said before he exited the room, leaving both girls to their privacy.

The two girls stared at the back of Nicol's as the boy exited the room, turning to one another they shared a look. Both of them have the same thought in mind, as they prayed for their sister's safety.

---

Two hours later, Yzak and Dearka entered their room to find the sharp-tongued Natural girl -- re-arranging their personal belongings. While Dearka shrugged nonchanlantly, Yzak was pissed beyond reasons. After all, he was one that dislike people whom touches his things before asking for permission. 

Just when he was about to lash out at the Natural girl whom Dearka had rescued from Heliopolis, a while ago. The girl had beaten him to the task, and starting mouthing off several things at once.

"Honestly, how could you tolerate such a mess in the room. I understand that in space -- everything was practically weightless, therefore, there was not really a need to watch where you people are keeping your belongings. However, should there ever be a time whereby the gravity power was turned on within a colony -- you people are going to find it a hassle, while locating your things. " 

Dearka stared in shock, neither Yzak nor himself had spoken in prior. The door was soundless when it opened up to allow them entrance, how did the girl discover their presence? 

Turning to the two ZAFT elites, Michelle Haw cocked her head slightly to the left and asked. "Are you curious about how I know the two of you are in the room? " 

Without bothering to wait for response, Michelle explained herself. "Very simple, I simply 'sense' someone behind me. While, there could be many candidates that might entered the room -- I could only narrowed it down to the two of you. 

Being elites soldiers, someone from a lower rank would never dared to enter a superior's room. Nicol would never entered a room with the two of you without Athrun Zala, and Athrun -- would never enter this room; without reasons. 

Thus, the only logical candidate whom will entered the room without permission would have to be the residents of this room. In short, the two of you. Dearka Elthman, pilot of the 'GAT-X103 Buster' and Yzak Jule -- pilot for the 'GAT-X102 Duel'. "

Dearka gaped, Yzak blinked -- while Michelle simply regarded them with patience. "Are the two of you done staring at me? Perhaps, I should re-introduced myself. I am Michelle Haw, a Natural -- whom Dearka brought back with him, during his trip to Heliopolis. "

---

The group was silent, for Michelle was still waiting for some sort of response from the two ZAFT elites pilots. Just then, Nicol's voice came from the outside of the room -- claiming to say that 'Melody had a message for Michelle ...'

Since Dearka and Yzak was still stunned by Michelle's actions, they were unable to react in time. When the two of them regained their senses, Michelle had already answered the door and pulled Nicol and the younger girl into the room. 

"Yes? Melody, you have a message for me? " Michelle regarded her younger sister, expectantly.

Melody's eyes darted towards the two pilots in the room, while Michelle urged her sister to carry on and ignored the two pilot's presence.

"Actually, it was Melissa whom had the message for you ... " Melody mumbled under her breath, dreading Michelle's next reaction.

Melissa was Michelle's twin sister, and was annoying by nature. That and the fact, that Melissa held biased views upon Coordinators' existence -- that was always the reason behind Michelle's and Melissa's arguement. 

During the earlier attack, Melissa was no where near them. In fact, Melissa was probably still in ORB -- on Earth. The girl had been visiting their hometown, last week and was not at Heliopolis when the ZAFT attacked them, a while ago.

Michelle stifled her urge to yell, instead took deep breaths to calm herself, before asking. "And? What does she wants now? "

Melody looked even more unsure now, since everyone's eyes was now upon her. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Melody proceed to narrate everything which was relayed to her in advanced -- prior to the ZAFT attack; leaving out specific information that might gave away their family background. 

"No! " Michelle's response came strongly. "I would never allow something like /that/ to happen. She called you earlier on, prior to the attack -- did you say? " Michelle asked Melody, sternly.

"Well... yeah, why? " Melody frowned, not understanding the reason behind Michelle's agitated response.

"Do you still have your phone on you? " Michelle asked, before adding on. "Not to worry, I am not going to do anything reckless. " 

When Melody failed to response, but nodded hesitantly. "Good! Turn your phone off to silent mode, I am going to do the same for my phone. However, I had something else to do beforehand. " 

---

Pulling her cellphone out from her civilian clothes' pockets, Michelle dialed a series of numbers on the phone. For the sake of convincing the ZAFT soldiers that she was not planning anything fishy, she purposely set the conversation to 'Speaker' mode -- such that everyone present could hear the whole conversation.

"Melissa, I heard that you want to borrow something from me... However, I could only tell you that the answer would be 'No'. There is no way am I going to let you borrow that particular item from me! If you desires it so much, go to father -- and asked him for it. 

There's a reason why I was given that thing as a gift -- instead of you! Go and think it through, and if you really desires that so much -- tell father, and asked for it. "

Hanging up the call, Michelle proceed to dial another number. This time, the call was directed towards Miguel Ayman -- a fellow pilots from the ZAFT Forces.

"Miguel, Michelle here! Please dropped by Yzak's room, immediately. " 

No sooner had she hung up, the door opened to reveal a sloppily-dressed Miguel Ayman. The four ZAFT elites were surprised by the fact that Miguel knew the Naturals whom they had brought back with them. 

"Now, what was it all about? I was about to hit the showers when the call sounded, took me a while to convince the others that it was not my girlfriend whom was calling. " Miguel mumbled, shooting glares in Michelle's direction.

"Miguel, listen... we can explain... " Athrun started to speak only to be silence by Michelle's glare.

"Never mind explaining... he already knows. Speaking of which, I presume Rusty was dead? " Michelle questioned.

At the sheer mention of Rusty's name, Athrun fell silent. Michelle sighed, "I expected as much... " 

Turning to Melody, Michelle said. "Melody, use Miguel's laptop to email the main clan of the Mckenzies -- whom was residing in ORB. Let them in on the news, as for the reason behind Rusty's death -- kept the information hidden until further notice. Also, let Janet know -- so that the data system of the ORB Kingdom could be updated. " 

"Right, back to the question on hand. Miguel, I trust you know what to do with my presence up here. Keep it silent for me, and I thanked you in advanced. Can you possibly do me a favour, called the Mckenzies' and your parents -- up for me; as well. Tell them -- I might pay them a visit, soon. Judging from the situation, both Melody and myself are going to be tagging along wherever these people are heading to... "

---

"Just my bloody luck to be related to you... " Miguel muttered under his breath, as he regarded Michelle in annoyance.

"Why, thank you... you think I enjoy the fact? Just my bloody luck to have an aunt whom married a Coordinator, and that was not all -- their son just had to be part of the ZAFT Forces and involved in this bloody mission too! " Michelle shot back, in open defiance.

"..." Melody sighed, "Guys, can the two of you stop quarreling for once? Michelle, shouldn't you be explaining to the four guys here ... They're already confused by our actions, already... "

"Oh right, let me introduced you four to my 'almighty cousin' -- Miguel Ayman. The son of Representative Joseph Ayman; and my paternal aunt -- Margaret Haw. Don't get me wrong, my aunt happens to be a first-generation Coordinator. Therefore, Miguel Ayman -- over here was a hundred percent Coordinator. "

"Geez... where's Mirialla? I assume, Melissa was back in ORB -- visiting your parents... " Miguel asked, feeling strange that the three sisters were not together.

"No idea, apparently she was not with the ZAFT. There's two possibilities though, one -- she escaped with the safety pods. Two -- taken by the Earth Alliance Forces; that remains behind. Well, either way -- I am sure that she was capable of taking care of herself. After all, there's a reason why she's the eldest out of us. " Michelle shrugged, non-chalantly.

"Well... good luck for trying to evade Commander Rau's detection, then again -- I think, he already knew about your presence with Melody on board. Since, he was just next door to me -- when you called me over. " 

Miguel stated, dropping the bombshell as if it was just another regular happening of the day.

Michelle remained silent after Miguel's statement, before shrugging. "Well... no harm done, there was not much being exchanged over the phone -- only the fact that I called you to come over immediately. 

However, let me warned you -- Should you decided to let slip of any information that I did not revealed to anyone in prior, you will find yourself dying a horrible death. " 

"Right, understood! I will see you later, I am needed on the bridge now. The four of you, rest well. I am heading over to see Commander Rau now, since apparently -- my dear cousin decided to unload another burden on my shoulders. " Miguel saluted the four younger pilots, mockingly before messing up Michelle's hair and exiting from the room. 

---

to be continued

date started: 22/05/05

date completed: 23/05/05

date revised: 03/12/06 


	2. prologue 2 Revised 04Dec2006

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 1a/???

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed

Author's notes: My first official Gundam Seed fic, this fic is set in the Alternate universe with some linkage to the original fandom in the beginning. This is not related nor does it consist of Gundam Seed Destiny events.

Summary: What happens if Mirialla Haw's family members, except for her parents, were all situated on Heliopolis when Zaft attacked? What happened if two of her sisters were taken back to Zaft by respective Zaft pilots during the chaotic situation, whereas she had been situated with the Earth Alliances forces on board of Archangel?

Prologue - Part 2

---

Meanwhile, some distance away from them. A girl was tending to Murrae Ramius, one of the female crew member of the Earth Alliance forces. That girl was none other than Mirialla Haw, the elder sister of Melody and Michelle Haw. However, at this point of time, neither one of them knew -- they will reunite with one another on a battlefield.

Kira Yamato, the only Coordinator among the teenagers have been trying to achieve communications with the Earth Alliance Force when Zaft arrived for a second round of attack.  
That was when Archangel responded, and hence Natarlie ordered for Archangel to set off. Their arrival seems to stun the Zaft cohort as they decided to retreat for the time being, the fact that GAT-X105 Strike was aiming its weapon at them was a bonus to their weakness.

Mirialla sighed, she had no idea what she was going to do while on board of the Archangel. Honest to speak, she was frightened out of her wits. This was the first time she ever experience the impact of war on the frontline, not to mention, her sisters were currently still missing in action. She could only hoped that they had escaped unharmed, otherwise, she do not know how to answer to her parents.

Her sigh seemed to have caught her boyfriend attention, as Tolle turned to her and asked. "Mir, don't worry...I'm sure they'll be fine."

Mirialla smiled tiredly at Tolle, grateful for his concern. Somehow, she have a bad feeling about the war. She do not know why, but somehow she felt as if Tolle was going to leave her side forever. Shaking her head, she told herself firmly. 'No, I'm not going to think about such things now. The most important thing now is how we are going to escape.'

She was draw back into reality when the alarm sound, the whole ship is going on 'red alert' mode. She sighed, knowing deep in her heart that the battle had begun. Sharing a look with Tolle, they both glanced over to Kira with concern. No doubt, Kira will have to be involve in the battle since he is the only one who can pilot Strike.

Eventually, the latest battle had been the one that Kira had slained Miguel Ayman in-evidently. However, Mirialla had no idea of the fact until later on in time -- when Michelle and Melody let her in on the news. 

---

Sometime later, Mirialla could not help but noticed the ship filling up with civilians. Turning towards the others, she asked. "Ne, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Kuzzey and Sai shook their head in response, indicating that they have no idea on the latest happenings. That was until Kira appeared with Fllay Alaster in tow.

"Fllay?" Sai started as Fllay flung herself into Sai's embrace.

They were talking among themselves when Mwu La Fllaga appeared in front of Kira, asking him to help out Archangel on defence.

Fllay appeared stunned by the information, turning to Sai; she asked. "What is going on here? What are they talking about?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, wondering if they should tell. After all, it was not their place to do so. However, with Fllay's persistent urging and Kira heading off to the hangar, Sai softened.

"Fllay, did you see the robot-like thing when you first came in? The pilot of that thing is Kira."

Fllay blinked. "Eh? How could someone like him pilot that thing?"

"That's because Kira's a Coordinator." Kuzzey responded automatically, ignoring Tolle's warning look.

"Eh? Kira's a Coordinator?" Fllay was shocked, she have no idea about Kira's background. Therefore the information came as a shock to her as she have always assume Kira to be a Natural.

"I wonder how Kira is dealing with all these events, despite being a Coordinator. He's still a civilian but he's fighting out there protecting us, I wonder if there's anything we can do to help." Mirialla sighed.

They pondered over the matter in silence, before Sai spoke up. "Well... I believe there must be something we can do, didn't you heard what the litneuntant said? They're short of crew members here, maybe we could help."

The four of them shared a look before heading out, leaving Fllay behind looking absolutely bewildered.

They managed to talk the captain of Archangel into allowing them to help out on the bridge, they were just heading over to the bridge after changing into the crew uniforms when they met Kira. Kira was staring at their attire with an unreadable expression, Sai said.

"We decided to volunteer ourselves for helping the ship out, cause' it's only fair since you are fighting outside with the enemies for our sakes. There's no way we are just going to sit back and let you do the job alone."

With that said, the four of them bid Kira farewell and followed the person leading them towards the bridge to report for duty.

They had only just settled down in their position, when they spotted ZAFT Forces surrounding them. Upon closer inspection, they found themselves facing the four Mobile Suits that initially belongs to the Earth Alliance.

It was a good thing that Artemis, one of the colony which belongs with the Earth Alliance forces decided to let them into the base, thus helping them to escape from Zaft attack temporarily.

---

Meanwhile, Melody and Michelle were hanging around in Athrun and Nicol's shared room. Partly because Athrun and the Commander in charge of the team, Rau Le Cruez, was heading back off to Plants for a meeting. Therefore, Michelle had taken the chance to visit her sister who's rooming with Nicol and Athrun.

Turning to Athrun, Michelle asked. "Since you're not going to be here tonight, can I sleep over?"

Athrun arched an eyebrow graciously at Michelle and answered. "Well, it's your choice. I'm pretty much fine with it, how was last night with Yzak and Dearka? I hope you are not too upset about Rusty and Miguel ... "

Athrun suddenly stopped talking, instead was observing Michelle's reaction closely. Noticing the look in Athrun's eyes, Michelle merely patted the former on the shoulder in understanding. 

"Don't worry, I am not really upset. I was very well expecting that to happen, after all -- the opponent was 'Strike' and it could jolly well be Kira; who's piloting the Mobile Suit. You did your best, but honestly -- I am not expecting you to kil Kira for me. 

After all, Miguel and I was not really close, as well -- so ... I guess, I'm just a little bit depressed. Nonetheless, you should not be blaming yourself for Rusty and Miguel's misfortune. I had already warned him in prior, it was his own recklessness that resulted in such a situation. "

"You knew Kira? " Athrun blinked, a little shock by Michelle's response. Michelle, meanwhile -- merely smiled. 

"Yeah, he was my elder sister's classmate -- so if he was the pilot of 'Strike' and he was telling you about him fighting to save his friends who's on board the Archangel -- I had a pretty much guess about whom was on board. " 

"Anyway, to answer your earlier question with regards to Yzak and Dearka... Well... it was so and so, it's not as bad as I'd predicted -- in prior. Honestly, Dearka and Yzak's room was so messy that I have to tidy up the room myself just to find somewhere to sleep." 

The sheer notion of her tidying up the place, and annoying Yzak in the process was too amusing for Michelle. She ended up having a big roll with the silver-haired pilot, the previous night and ended up getting yelled at by Dearka -- whom was trying to sleep.

Somehow, she eventually slept in Yzak's bed; since Dearka refused to let her near his place. The Silver-haired pilot ended up sleeping his night away in the working chair, situated near the working desk. 

"Aa... well, I'll leave you alone with your sister, then. It's time for me to go off anyway." Athrun responded with a smile.

---

Sometime later after the battle that took place near the colony of Artemis, Michelle examined Yzak's wound with a frown. 

"I only have one thing to say, whoever pilot the 'Strike' as you guys called it. The person was really good at his aiming."

Dearka's eyebrow shot up at her statement, but Yzak was faster. Eyeing Michelle strangely, he asked. "How did you know this was a direct result of the pilot's attack? How do you even know that the pilot was a guy? "

Michelle stared at Yzak as if the latter was stupid, and answered. "Well... I'm not going to say anything else. All I can reveal is that I'm not as naive as you guys thought me to be. After all, I'm educated in such areas. 

Well, that and the fact that -- there would be no way a female pilot would be able to hurt you... Hell, even while I am confident about my skills at aiming -- I could never defeat a Coordinator like you. "

Turning to Melody, she said. "Come on, let's go and find Nicol."

Dearka and Yzak stared at the back of the two girls with a look of bewilderment on their faces, before shrugging and returning to their task on hand. 

"Women ... could never understand them... " Dearka muttered under his breath, as he patted Yzak in sympathy. 

They were now heading towards the washroom to clean up the wounds, before the doctors on duty could patched Yzak's injuries up. It took them quite some time to remove the residue of the helmet cover from Yzak's wound. 

The two pilots entered the medic wing only to find the doctor on duty missing, and Yzak was already pissed enough at his injury -- and to find the doctor whom was supposed to be on duty missing, was his last straw. 

Muttering and cursing under his breath, he nearly took the hydrogen-peroxide from the medication rack and applied on his wound, himself. Thankfully, Michelle had seen his actions and stopped him in time.

"Wait! Are you brainless, I understand the logic behind dis-infecting the wound with antiseptic lotion. However, this was no minor cuts -- using the 'Hydrogen Peroxide' without diluting it with water -- could results in extreme allergy reactions. Regardless of your Coordinators' genes in your body, I hardly think -- the body cells could tolerate that much chemicals in your body. "

With that, Michelle snatched the bottle of dis-infectant lotion from Yzak's hands. Gesturing to the bed, Michelle ordered the silver-haired teen to sit down. Bustling around the medic wing, Michelle hurried to search for cotton buds and bandages.

"Next time, think before you attack. The 'Strike' was no small fry... he could easily kill you like he did with Miguel... Honestly, I still want to see you in one piece; so do me a favor -- think before you act, the next time around. Alright? " Michelle stared Yzak in the eyes, as she bandaged the wound with the bandages.

"There, done! Careful, try not to soak the wound with water. Otherwise, it might get infected. " Michelle told Yzak, as she dragged the former out of the medic wing -- towards the former's room.

Entering the pin code, Michelle told the silver-haired teen to get some rest -- while she headed off to locate Dearka, and asked the blond to take the night shift of watch duty for the night. 

---

Michelle entered the pilots' lounge to find Dearka flirting with Melody, irritation was her first reaction but a look at Nicol -- told her all that she need to know. Nicol Amalfi, was staring at her younger sister as well -- immediately, her irritation cleared as she stepped through the door.

/So Dearka was not the only one being attracted to my baby sister, eh... / Michelle thought, a mischievious smile lit up on her face.

"Dearka, I'm done with the dressing of Yzak's wound. I need you to take the night shift of watch duty tonight. I do not want that idiot to strain his eyes too much tonight, since his other eye was hidden under thick layers of bandages. " Michelle announced.

"What? No fair, why was the task not given to Nicol? " Dearka protested.

"He took the whole morning shift -- covering for Athrun, so its' only fair that you took over Yzak's shift. That is, unless -- you want either myself or Melody to take up the shift and risked being discovered by the rest of the crew members? " Michelle challenged.

Upon receiving a death 'glare' that promised agony, Dearka cowered and nodded in agreement. Michelle smirked, "Good! If I see you back in the room before seven tomorrow morning, I will hunt you down personally and make your life a living nightmare! "

With that, Michelle left the lounge and headed for the cafeteria. She had not had lunch earlier on, and was going to snoop around and see if she could get a sandwich from the cook on board. After all, there are benefits of being on good terms with Athrun Zala and Nicol Amalfi. 

That and the fact, that Miguel Ayman -- whom perished in the previous battle with the 'Strike' within 'Heliopolis' was her cousin; allows her room for freedom on board. Not even Rau Le Cruez, would say anything about her -- so long she does not overstep her boundary.

On her way back to the room which she was sharing with Yzak and Dearka, Michelle visited the washroom to make a quick call to Mirialla's cell phone. However, it seems like her elder sister's phone was flat on battery and had neglected to re-charge. 

Then again, wherever her sister was situated -- the other party might not have any charger around. Michelle and Melody had had access to phone charger -- because, they knew Miguel had one in his personal belongings. Thus, they were given access to it -- due to their relationship with Miguel; after his unfortunate death. 

---

Meanwhile, over at the Archangel -- it seems like Kira Yamato had saved the safety pod which contains Lacus Clyne; the daughter of the Siegel Clyne. While, Athrun Zala whom returned back to the Plants -- was surprised by the news that Lacus was missing in action. Therefore, Athrun's latest mission was to re-cover his fiancee -- Lacus Clyne.

Somehow, Lacus Clyne had managed to fall in love with Kira Yamato -- at first sight. Kira Yamato, had also felt somewhat of an attraction to the pink-haired songstress. However, due to the fact that Lacus Clyne was the fiancee of Athrun Zala -- and Kira was unhappy with the way Nartarle was handling matters. Kira decided to take matters in his own hands and returned Lacus to Athrun -- by himself. 

However, due to the fact that the Archangel was defenceless -- if Kira was not around. The punishments would have to wait until they arrived back at Alaska, Headquarters of the Earth Alliance Forces. 

---

Athrun arrived back at the ZAFT Laurasia Class Battlefleet -- several hours later; looking extremely exhausted. However, that did not stop Yzak from poking fun at Athrun. The blue-haired Coordinator was just done with his task of escorting Lacus Clyne back to the Plants, and was really exhausted. Especially with all that recent developments with the Archangel, the war and Kira Yamato's involvement in this war. 

That was how Michelle found the few pilots, her sister -- Melody was busy going through the music notes that belongs to Nicol and engrossed herself in the task. However, music notes looked like aliens to Michelle -- so she thought she could try and locate the guys and see what they were up to.

"You know, Yzak... Why can't you stop poking fun at Athrun? " Michelle spoke up from the entrance.

"Eh? Michelle, what are you doing out here? What did I said about keeping your existence a secret from others? " Athrun spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I simply do not think that was necessary. Miguel had handled the situation for me -- before his misfortune, and the Mckenzies had vouched for me. Therefore, there's really no need for such secrecy. 

In fact, Commander Rau had already seen me -- and honestly, he creeps me out. Asked me if I am interested in enlisting myself, as an elite and then proceed to ask me if I am interested in fighting out front. " Michelle commented. 

Upon Michelle's statement, Athrun's eyes widen. "What did you say then? " 

"Hm..m.., told him I would think it over. However, I am not really interested in fighting out front. " Michelle shrugged her response, while she settled herself in between Dearka and Yzak. 

Dearka was muttering something incoherently under his breath, but was caught by Michelle -- whom in turn, shot him a nasty look. "Dearka, do I have to go through this whole bloody arguement with you, again? " 

Dearka remained silent, after wards -- not wanting to risk provoking Michelle further. So far, he had still yet to see Michelle at her worst temper. According to Melody's advice, it would be wise not to provoke Michelle further -- once the girl shot him nasty look. For Michelle was one whom would delivered what she promised, and Dearka had no doubt Michelle knew all his weakness and strengths by heart.

As for Yzak, the silver-haired pilot was already immune to Michelle's death threats. Thankfully, the number one person on Michelle's hit list was Dearka instead of himself. Then again, Yzak always made it a mental point to try and keep his temper in check -- in front of Michelle. 

The last time, he snapped at the girl. The girl had responded with her own fiery temper and nearly caused Dearka to throw them both out of the room. Sure, they quarrel on regular basis -- but they always managed to patch things up at the end of the day. 

That was the main reason why Dearka dared not make any comment with regards to Michelle and his so called relationship, for if the blond dared to say anything strange or weird -- the blond might find himself on the hit list of both Yzak and Michelle.

---

Sometime later in the day, there was a fierce battle going on at the front-lines. Michelle and Melody was observing the scene in the lounge, through the big screen. Michelle could yell at both Dearka and Yzak's idiocy -- as the two of them descends down to the Earth atmosphere. 

The two girls then headed over to the hangar and awaited the arrival of Athrun Zala and Nicol Amalfi. 

"What exactly was up in the minds of those two? Such reckless acts... now what? I presume, they will be joining forces with those ZAFT Forces situated on Earth? " Michelle asked.

"I should think so. Right now, that was the least of our concerns. Nicol, take them back with you. I am going to see Commander Rau for a while, I'll meet up with you -- later. " Athrun told Nicol, as he made his way to the changing room to change out from his pilot suit.

---

to be continued

date started: 29/05/05

date completed: 30/05/05

date revised: 03/12/06 


	3. chapter 1 Revised 14Dec2006

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 1/???

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed

Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I've school so... progress is going to be slow. Anyway, I shall cut off certain parts and skipped directly to the main part where everything starts to change.

Summary: What happens if Mirialla Haw's family members, except for her parents, were all situated on Heliopolis when ZAFT attacked? What happened if two of her sisters were taken back to Zaft by respective ZAFT pilots during the chaotic situation, whereas she had been situated with the Earth Alliances forces on board of Archangel?

Chapter 1

---

Timeline -- February

---

Melody watched in silence while everyone on board the Laurasia Class Battleship (ZAFT), bustled around with activities. She had heard from one of the lower classmen regarding the situation, it seems that they were called back to PLANT for a short break while the other group took over. 

After all, there weren't much that could be done since Yzak and Dearka had set foot on Earth while Strike and Archangel seems to have landed on Earth as well. 

Although, she had no idea where the Archangel and the Strike had landed, she was certain of the fact that Yzak and Dearka were both getting on well -- as they had landed in Gibraltar. At least, that was the report that came in -- a few hours in prior. 

Melody had no idea what to do under such circumstances, she was after all a Natural. /What could she do when she set foot on PLANT? Is she going to be taken hostage?/ She couldn't help but wonder.

She must have sighed out loud for Nicol had looked over at her quizzically. As if sensing her worries, Nicol shot her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm sure we will have accomodations for you and Michelle."

Melody shot back a grateful smile, before turning her attention back to the hangar, watching the workers doing a final check on the Mobile Suits before entering the port for the PLANTs. Leaving Melody to her own thoughts, Nicol directed his attention towards Michelle.

He couldn't help but mused at the obvious difference between the two siblings. Instead of worrying over the slightest issues like her sister did, Michelle appeared absolutely at ease with the information that they were setting foot on the PLANTs. The idea of them being the only Naturals among all Coordinators didn't seemed to bother her at all. In fact, she seemed exceptionally at ease with it.

---

"Nicol" someone called out to him, jerking him back into reality. Turning to the source, he realized it to be Athrun.

"Aa... Athrun, is anything the matter?" Nicol smiled politely.

Athrun appeared slightly unease with the situation, but still managed to direct a polite smile towards Nicol. 

"Aa... I just wanted to inform you, we are nearing the port..." Athrun said, his eyes glancing towards the direction of the pair of Natural siblings.

Nicol's lips formed the shape of an 'O' but mentioned nothing of it. After a moment of silence, the announcement of them entering the port was boardcasted all over the ship.

"Well...I'm sure we'll be able to think of something as we go along." Nicol reassured.

Together, the four made their way towards the exit of the ship. Melody's anxiety grew with each step she took, by the time they neared the exit. Melody was so jumpy that she nearly yelp out in shock when Michelle nudged her. She didn't relax until they passes by the security gate -- safety.

Now that they were outside of watchful eyes, Melody felt her whole body sagged in relief. If it weren't for Nicol supporting her, she would have collapse right there and then. She had never felt so stressful in her life before. 

Thankfully, the guards on duty didn't question Nicol or Athrun for their presence, else they would find it hard to explain to the authorities.

"Alright, now what?" Melody spoke up in a whisper, trying not to attract attention to herself.

"My house is out of bounds..." Athrun stated apologetically.

"I know, we couldn't possibily hide under the soon-to-be Chairman's nose, could we?" Michelle interjected, dryly.

"Well...I'm sure, my parents won't mind..." Nicol spoke up hesitantly.

"So, we'll stayed over at Nicol's?" Melody asked, puzzled when her sister stared at her incredulously.

"Yeah... most likely..." Nicol responded, pushing down the uneasiness as he reassured the two girls.

Despite his agreeing to take in the girls, he was still uneasy. His mother wouldn't have a problem, it's his father he's concern about. How could he possibly came up with an excuse with regards to the girls sudden appearance in their house. 

/Well... let's just went along and see how things developed.../ Nicol told himself firmly, trying to calm his nervousness.

"You know, Nicol... you don't have to agree if you had difficulties. " Michelle spoke up, shattering the peace and silence. 

"What do you mean, Michelle? " Melody questioned, her voice still sounded nervous.

"How many times must I tell you to relax? " Michelle could not help but rolled her eyes at her younger sister's behavior.

Melody shot Michelle a dirty look, before retorting. "How could you have remain so calm and logical -- we are in the territory of the Coordinators... Have you forgotten that fact? " 

"No, I remembered. However, no need to worry. We will be fine. Either the Mckenzies would be dropping by, or the Ayman. Therefore, no worry -- everything will be alright. " Michelle stated, with confidence.

"Huh? " Melody blinked, and the two pilots shared a look among themselves. 

However, Michelle failed to elaborate as she craned her neck around -- trying to spot someone or somebody around the area.

"Aa... here they come! " Michelle's eyes lit up, at the sight of Margaret Ayman -- coming towards them.

Margaret Ayman was a petite woman around the age of mid-thirties, with honey-blonde hair that was tied up loosely into a bun. Despite losing her eldest son, Miguel Ayman -- in the recent battle that took place in Heliopolis -- the female still looked radiant as she came forth and greeted the group.

---

"It's nice to see you, Athrun and Nicol. " Margaret greeted the two young pilots, politely.

"Aa... its' a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Ayman. " Athrun and Nicol, responded in unison. 

Margaret smiled at the two boys before turning her attention to the two girls, she surveyed the two girls before addressing them. 

"Honestly, ZAFT uniforms? I never thought that I would be able to see you two in such uniforms -- before Miguel called and told me that the two of you were taken to the ZAFT by the pilots...

At first, I was stunned. However -- the two of you certainly does not looked like any other hostages -- I had seen being caught by the authorities. "

"Aunt, you jolly well know why we weren't kept hostages like the others. We have contacts within ZAFT; such as Cousin Miguel ... Therefore, even the Commander failed to notice anything amissed with our presence. " Michelle piped up, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, right... " Margaret rolled her eyes at Michelle's cheeky remarks. "Now, what? Honestly, your father had no idea of your location -- right? " 

There was no response from the two girls, and Margaret takes their silence as agreement. "Well, due to the current circumstances -- until we check things out with Mr. Clyne; we are not supposed to contact anyone on Earth outside of the ZAFT Forces. I guess, the two of you are to come back with me. Speaking of which, Steven had been looking forward to seeing you -- again. Ever since, we received Miguel's call. " 

Michelle and Melody shrugged before bading farewell to Nicol. 

"Well, the Ayman resided next door to the Amalfi's -- feel free to come over anytime, should you feel bored. " Michelle added, and winked at Nicol -- suggestively. 

Nicol gulped, Melody blushed. Athrun observed the sight with a knowing smile, and Margaret tried to ignore the youngsters' conversation. 

"Right, I guess... I should leave as well. " Nicol interjected, still feeling embarrassed by Michelle's actions.

/Oh my gosh, how did she figure out that I 'like' Melody... Am I really that obvious/ Nicol's mind was filled up with such thoughts, as he made his way to his family car -- where the chauffeur was waiting for him. 

Together, the three bid farewell to Athrun as the latter were needed at the Headquarters to report to his father, Patrick Zala, who's the newly appointed Chairman of the PLANTs.

Nicol remained silent throughout the journey back home, his family car following behind the Ayman's family car. Since the two families lived rather close to one another; their route taken was towards the same direction. 

In the meantime, the curious driver was shooting glances towards Nicol -- all the while. Nicol's face was still red from embarrassment -- while the driver thought Nicol might be falling sick, if the face redden further. 

---

On the other hand, the journey to the Ayman's house was just as solemn. While Margaret Ayman tried to think of some possible solutions with regards to sending the two girls back to their home country, ORB. 

The two girls were each engrossed in their own thoughts; Melody was busy sorting out her jumbled thoughts in her mind. Now, all she wanted to do was to head off to somewhere else with either a laptop or a desktop -- so that she could start dumping all her thoughts into a lengthy journal entry.

Michelle, on the other hand, was thinking about Dearka and Yzak -- respectively. The fifteen year old girl, was confused with her own emotions. Initially, when she had first met the few pilots; she was only messing with the two ZAFT elites whom was responsible to guard her actions. However, as time passes by -- she found herself getting attracted to them.

With Dearka Elthman, Michelle merely enjoy the feeling of being around the blond. Since, life was never boring and mudane with the blond's witty remarks. Although, the blond was no where as good-looking at Athrun Zala nor Yzak Jule, and not as gentle as Nicol Amalfi -- the blond possessed a kind of charm that neither of the other three pilots possessed.

Judging from the current situation, the blond was smitten by Melody. It was obvious from the way Dearka always attempted to converse with the younger girl; and somehow -- Michelle always felt unhappy when Dearka attempted to make a move on her baby sister. Then again, she felt nothing of that sort when it comes down to Yzak Jule -- the silver-haired pilot.

With Yzak, Michelle felt relaxed and comfortable. Although, they had only just met one another in less than a month ago, Michelle felt rather at ease with the silver-haired teen. Perhaps, it was their similarities in their personality and characteristics that pulled the two together. Then again, it might be the fact that Yzak was more easily baited into an arguement than Dearka -- whom will simply shrugged things off.

While the two fought, they get to know one another more. The more they argued with one another, the more they knew of each other's preferences and dislikes. Now, there was no longer any need for comments; they already knew what the other was thinking about. The funny thing was, regardless of how nasty their arguement had been -- they always managed to find one another and patches things up at the end of the day. 

Unknowingly, Michelle was not the only one whom was battling with the contradicting emotions. Down on earth, the exact thing was going through the mind of one silver-haired teen -- Yzak Jule. 

Michelle was drawn back to reality, as her aunt's voice called for their attention that they had arrived at the residence of the Aymans'. Pushing all the strays thoughts to the very back of her mind, Michelle plastered on a bright grin as she entered the house to greet her younger cousin -- Steven Ayman, the five-year old. 

---

Timeline: 14 February C.E. 71

Venue: Earth, Gibraltar ZAFT BASE

---

Dearka Elthman entered the room which he shared with Yzak Jule; after his report to the superiority rank officers -- and found Yzak staring out of the window, in a daze-like manner. 

"Oi! Yzak, are you still alive in there? " Dearka called out, cheekily. 

When Yzak failed to response, Dearka headed over and snapped his two fingers in front of Yzak. That had successfully catch Yzak's attention, but the former was rather irritated by Dearka's action and snapped at Dearka to behave.

Dearka gaped, that was the first time ever to see Yzak losing temper on himself. Usually, Yzak would vent frustrations on either Nicol or Athrun Zala. Then again, seeing that those two weren't around -- this time around, Dearka guessed he would have to deal with Yzak's temper; himself.

"What had you been thinking? " Dearka piped up, waving off Yzak's irritation as if it was merely a pest that was hanging around the area. 

"Nothing... " Yzak responded, grumpily. Turning away from the window, he attempted to read a magazine but only ended up flipping through the page idly -- while his mind was once again, elsewhere.

Instead of being irritated at Dearka, he was more irritated at himself. Why was it so hard for him to concentrate? Why was it always Michelle whom appeared in his mind? Regardless of what he did, Michelle always seemed to wriggle into his mind -- successful in gaining his attention. 

Suddenly, he no longer had any control over his logical mind. Eventually, it started filling his mind up with things that he had never thought before -- in prior. He started to visualize having a family, with kids and Michelle as the mistress of the house. Now, he was seriously wondering if his mind was sick -- why would he be thinking about the Natural girl whom he find irritating ?

If anything, he should be relieved that he was no longer suffering under the presence of Michelle Haw -- the girl whom enjoy baiting him into an arguement; at all times. Yet, why was he missing the company of the girl -- now? Yzak had no idea, he could not understand his mind and thoughts, anymore. 

Fighting the urge to yell, he snuck a look in Dearka's direction as he weigh his options carefully. Although, he knew if he asked Dearka about his current prediacment -- he would probably get laughed at; in time. However, if he did not find anyone to talk to -- he had a feeling, he would go crazy in no time. 

"Oi, Dearka! I have a question for you... " Yzak spoke up, bracing himself for the sarcasm to arise from Dearka's response. 

Dearka blinked, before straightening his posture as he leaned back in his seat and eyed Yzak expectantly. Seldom did the silver-haired teen had questions for him; usually -- it was the other way around. Therefore, if the silver-haired teen had a question for him to answer; it must be something important. 

"Yes? What was the question about? " Dearka asked, half-expecting something hard to answer. However, the question which Yzak seeked his opinions was something out of his expectations. 

"Come again, what did you just say? " Dearka eyed Yzak with unreadable expression on his face.

Yzak fought the urge to yell at Dearka, but instead forced himself to remain calm as he voiced his query, once again. "I had been thinking about Michelle recently... and I seriously, think I am falling sick... " 

Dearka blinked, still not catching on to Yzak's mindset. "What makes you think so? Sure, you had been thinking about Michelle -- but what makes you think that you are falling sick? "

"Well... why else would I be thinking about a mere Natural -- all the time? " Yzak argued.

Dearka stared at Yzak with incredulous eyes, before he regarded his fellow friend with seriousness. "Honestly, take away the fact that Michelle was a 'Natural' -- what was left behind? "

"You mean to ignore her genes? Well... in that case, she's just a mere mortal female character in this world. " Yzak answered, matter-of-factly.

"Right, now tell me... Was it really impossible for a guy to think of a girl -- all the time? " Dearka questioned Yzak, as he stared hard at his best friend.

"Erm... I guess not, since you think about girls all the time... " Yzak replied, still baffled by the conversation's direction.

Dearka rolled his eyes at Yzak's clueless look, "Forget about me -- tell me, have you ever think about girls -- aside from your mother, before? "

Yzak remained silent, for he frowned at the question. For a while, he thought of not answering -- but the sheer thought of Dearka bugging him for the next few days; he decided otherwise. "Well... honestly, I never had such experience before... "

"God, you're hopeless! Never mind, to make things easier and simpler for us both. I am going to ask several questions -- all you need to do was to answer either 'Yes' or 'No'. Alright? " Dearka told his best friend, patiently.

"Grrz... Fine, but make it quick. " Yzak muttered under his breath, instantly -- berating himself for asking Dearka for advices.

"Alright, so did you enjoy Michelle's company better than any other females around you? " Dearka decided to start with questions which was easier to answer, than cutting to the point -- directly.

"Well... seeing that she was not as fussy as Shiho, and not as picky as my mother. So, I guess -- the answer would be 'Yes'. " Yzak responded, matter-of-factly.

"Right, was she always on your mind? Regardless of what you are doing, she was still able to wriggle herself into your thoughts? Have you been reviewing her words in your mind -- subconsciously? Meaning, did something automatically without her telling you to do so -- but you felt as if she was ordering you to do -- just that." 

"Well... sometimes, so I guess its' a 'Yes'. " Yzak mumbled with mild irritation, he was eager to get the whole 'questioning' session -- over and done with.

Dearka asked a few more questions, after which -- before making a knowing sound; under his breath. "Hm..m.., I think I know what was the problem now. " 

Upon Dearka's statement, Yzak arched an eyebrow skeptically at the blond. "Pray tell, what was your opinion? "

Dearka smirked at Yzak, "I'll say -- you are falling in love with Michelle... " 

---

Yzak stared at Dearka, as if the blond was crazy. Then again, the blond sounded so confident of his findings -- with regards to Yzak's strange behavior; these days.

/Was it really possible that I am falling in love with a mere Natural/ Yzak frowned, as he asked himself -- repeatively.

/Well... despite the fact that he did slept with Michelle in prior -- while he was depressed; a month ago. / 

His mind had not been thinking clearly -- and Michelle did not put up much of a resistance. Besides, they were both old enough to make their own decisions. Moreover, Yzak had not really forced Michelle into submission. Yzak argued with himself, mentally -- still trying to convince his mind that he was not falling in love with the said female.

/Liar! You know you are attracted to the girl, that was why you are willing to sleep with Michelle in the first place. Don't you dare say it was lust ... since, you would never take advantage of any females accquitances -- even while you were drunk beyond coherency. /

/Moreover, you are more than awake when you slept with Michelle. Dearka's right, you are falling in love and falling hard -- there was no use in denying. You could deceived everyone in the world -- but could never deceived your own heart and desires. / Yzak's inner-voice argued.

Noticing that his best friend was still having trouble dealing with his announcement, Dearka decided to head out for lunch. Thus, giving Yzak sufficient area for privacy -- otherwise, Yzak might vent all the frustrations at him.

Meanwhile, Yzak could yell at his own stupidity. It actually took a conversation with the blond, whom was well-known for being a busy body -- to actually enlighten him of his own affections for Michelle. 

To think that he did not realized his own underlying feelings for Michelle -- until Dearka dropped the earth-shattering statement on him; that finally clued him in on his own hidden feelings for Michelle -- the girl whom had been on his mind, for days.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Yzak headed for the bathroom. Deciding to take a cold shower, hoping that the cold shower might shakes him out from his day-dream -- that was full of Michelle.  
---

to be continued

date started: 26/06/05

date completed: 26/06/05

date revised: 04/12/06 


	4. Chapter 2 Revised 06Dec2006

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 2/???

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed

Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been working on editing several sections at once. Anyway, here's the latest edition of the chapter.

Summary: What happens if Mirialla Haw's family members, except for her parents, were all situated on Heliopolis when ZAFT attacked? What happened if both her sisters were taken back to Zaft by respective ZAFT pilots during the chaotic situation, whereas she had been situated with the Earth Alliances forces on board of Archangel?

Chapter 2

---

Timeline: February - March

---

Back on the Plants, Michelle and Melody was lounging comfortably in the Ayman's residence. Honestly, Melody had never felt this much relieved within the Coordinators' district before -- she really had to hand in to her elder sister, when it comes down to such matters. 

Never did Melody thought about seeking help from their Aunt Margaret in prior, before Michelle's sudden decision to seek help from their now 'dead' cousin -- whom was initially with the four ZAFT elite pilots at Heliopolis.

Just then, the doorbell sounded. Melody frowned, as she wondered whom could be visiting the Ayman's at this moment -- in time. After all, the Aymans' were away from home -- for they were over at the Military Headquarters for the memorial service which was held in memory of Miguel Ayman -- whom perished during the mission.

Michelle, whom went off to answer the door -- came back with Nicol Amalfi, in tow. Melody blinked, surprised to find the green-haired pilot dropping by for a visit.

"Aren't you at the memorial service? " Melody asked, for that was the first thing that pops into her mind.

"Actually, I went over there in the morning -- already. Therefore, I'm free -- right now. By the way, I'd came over with the intention to invite the two of you over to see me performing on stage -- tomorrow evening at the charity concert. " Nicol told the two girls, respectively; blushing slightly as he handed over the invitation cards.

"Aa... Sure, we shall be there. After all, although music was not my 'type' of thing -- I had nothing better to do here, anyway. Right, so any expectations on the dress code? " Michelle asked, wondering if she could grab hold of the chance and do some shopping around the area.

"Oh... defintely, the dress code would be semi-formal. Meaning, smart casual would be allowed as well. However, please do not come in sloppy attire -- for that would ruined the whole event. " Nicol stated, with a smile. 

"Hm..m, I think I had in mind what to wear for the event tomorrow. However, I would need to make a trip to the 'Aprilius City Mall' for some last minute shopping. After all, I am certain that Miguel's wardrobe does not includes females' attire. I think, I'll do the shopping on Melody's behalf as well -- to save us time. " Michelle announced.

Melody shrugged, "Sure, whatever you deemed necessary. I trust your taste in clothings. However, we had no cash in hand with us. How are you going to do the shopping? " Melody asked.

Michelle pondered over the situation for a while, before shrugging. "Well... I'm sure, they would accept 'Victoria Express Card' -- now that, the state of 'Victoria' had fell under ZAFT's control. " 

Melody stared, while Nicol blinked in shock. Feeling self-conscious, Michelle snapped. "What? Did I said anything wrong? Why are the two of you staring at me like /this/? "

"Woah! How did you know 'Victoria' had fallen? Speaking of which, Michelle -- where did you get the credit card, again? According to my memory, we only had debit cards on us... since when did you apply for a credit card? " Melody frowned.

"Well... I knew about 'Victoria' because -- it was all over the news channel on the Plants Broadcasting Channel. As for the credit card, it was not ours to begin with -- it belongs to Miguel. Then again, since it was under Aunt Margaret's name -- so I don't think it matters. " Michelle responded.

Melody and Nicol shared a look among themselves, before shaking their head at Michelle's arguement.

---

In the meantime, the Archangel had landed within the territory of ZAFT Forces -- due to Captain Ramius' insistence to re-locate 'Strike'. They, somehow -- managed to get themselves trapped under the attack from Andrew Waltfield's Forces. Thankfully, the 'Desert Dawn' -- the fellow resistance group stepped in and helped them out.

Eventually, Kira Yamato met up with Cagalli, since their farewell back on Heliopolis. Cagalli demanded for a reason behind Kira's piloting the 'Strike' which harms people, and Kira -- having had enough of Cagalli's childish display; slapped the blonde before berating the blonde. 

After which, he 'kindly' informed the blonde that it was not his wish to pilot the 'Strike' -- right from the beginning. He was only piloting it because he was left with no other choices. After all, it was either he fights and win; or he loses without fighting and died simply. 

Twenty four hours after their first battle with the Andrew Waltfield's troops, the Town of Tassil was destroyed by the Waltfield's team. The 'Desert Dawn' then proceed to pursue the former, thus substaining numerous casualties. Since, their resources were depleting fast as well -- now that Archangel was within their league. The leader of the 'Desert Dawn' decided to head off to Banadiya -- to bring in more resources. 

Having been low on certain resources on board of the Archangel, Murrue Ramius and Nartarle decided to join the 'Desert Dawn' and bring in sufficient resources that would last them for the trip to Alaska -- in the near future. Especially water, since they had been running low on them for a while. In addition, they were now in the middle of the desert -- water was considered scarced.

Eventually, it was decided that Kira and Nartarle would be heading off with the selective candidates' from the 'Desert Dawn'. Among them, was Cagalli Yula Attha. Over at the city of Banadiya, Cagalli and Kira met up with Andrew Waltfield by chance -- and the former ended up treating them some of the local delicacies. 

During the time whereby Kira and Cagalli was interacting with Andrew Waltfield, one of the local residents whom was unhappy with the ZAFT started shooting at Andrew. Kira, reacting instantly -- threw his loaded gun out at the attacker and cover Cagalli from the next few shots. Andrew, take note of the actions Kira had taken and came to the conclusion that Kira Yamato was actually a Coordinator. 

Eventually, Cagalli's clothes was ruined as it was stained with ketchup sauce. Andrew then suggested for them to come over to his place, for a change of clothings. He expressed his regret for ruining their day, and insisted on bringing them over -- despite their protests. Upon arrival at his residence, he got his fiancee -- Aisha, to come over and tend to Cagalli; while he suggested a conversation between Kira and himself, in the lounge.

Somehow, their conversation ended up steering into the direction of Coordinators' and Naturals -- and eventually, ended up talking about the whole point behind the war. Andrew admitted that while he was not really welcoming to the idea of fighting against Naturals, sometimes -- the situation just could not be helped. For it was not him, whom had the authority to issue the orders. 

When Cagalli entered the room, Kira found himself speechless by the sight of Cagalli in a dress. That irritates Cagalli to no end, and it caused Andrew to lose control and started laughing loudly. Although, Andrew had pulled out his gun in between and was aiming towards the two youngsters -- he never did opened fire, once. However, he added that -- the next time that they met, it would probably be on battlefield and he would not go easy on them. 

Although, Kira understood the message -- that does not means he had to enjoy the fact. Throughout the journey back to meet up with the Archangel and the rest of the 'Desert Dawn' members, Kira's mind was in total chaos. 

---

Meanwhile, Yzak and Dearka had received information with regards to the Archangel's location. Thus, they had been re-located and re-situated over to Andrew Waltfield's troop and was supposed to assists them in their task of taking down the Archangel.

However, Andrew seems to have another idea in mind. Instead of allowing Dearka and Yzak to help, he ordered them to stay where they are while their Bacue team went out to battle Archangel. 

Naturally, both elite pilots were unhappy with the knowledge and went against the orders issued by Andrew. However, they did nothing to help the situation -- for they were unable to react accordingly when their Mobile Suits failed to operate correctly in the desert area. Andrew had been expecting the very thing to happen from the start, since he knew that not all Coordinators had been able to do what the pilot of 'Strike' -- Kira Yamato, was capable of doing. 

Eventually, the battle ended up with the Archangel on the triumph's side -- as the Waltfield's team was wiped out by the 'Strike'. Kira, had somehow -- plunged a combat knife into the cockpit of the 'Bacue' and it had exploded. Although, Kira had regretted his actions -- almost instantly. What was done could not be undone, and Kira would just have to face up to the fact. 

Somehow, something must had had happened between Kira and Fllay on board the Archangel -- during that period of time. For suddenly, Fllay seemed to have develop a sense of 'liking' to Kira and had taken to follow the said Coordinator around, all the time. Eventually, Sai got jealous and attempted to ride on the 'Strike' -- however, since the OS coding was not one that was meant for Naturals usage; he ended up having trouble controling it. 

Thus, Sai was punished by the Vice-Captain, Nartarle -- for disobeying direct orders. He spent two whole days moping around and ignoring Kira, even after -- he returned back to duty; he still choose to avoid Kira, at all costs. Mirialla and Cagalli, whom had recently joined the Archangel -- witness everything, but wisely chose not to comment on the situation. While Cagalli, was clueless about the tangled up mess between Kira, Fllay and Sai.

Mirialla, was the total opposite. She had known Fllay for a long time, thus was able to see that Fllay was actually making use of Kira -- although, Mirialla was upset by the fact. There was nothing she could have done to stop Fllay from using Kira, for she was sure Fllay had her own ideas in mind -- however, that does not means she had to like it.

---

Back at the Plants, things were still pretty much at peace. While Nicol was busy preparing for his upcoming performance, Athrun had taken the time off to visit Lacus Clyne. During the visit, Lacus told Athrun of her attraction to Kira Yamato. To be honest, Athrun was having mixed feelings about the situation. Especially, should one that involves Kira. 

Eventually, Lacus and Athrun spend time talking about Kira Yamato and the war. However, he was still very much bothered by the thought of his fiancee being attracted to Kira. In fact, Lacus claimed that she 'liked' Kira, a lot. Nonethless, Athrun knew he should not be bothered by the matter now, for there was something else that required his attention. 

For Michelle, the former was busy shopping on the Plants. Ever since the month of January, whereby the attack on Heliopolis took place -- Michelle never had the chance to shop around. After all, she could not possibly be shopping on board the Laurasia or Nazca Class Battlefleets, could she? 

Either way, the war was at the least of her mind -- right now. For she was enjoying the rare freedom that shopping brought her. Although, the Valentine was long over by now -- since it was nearing the end of February. Michelle still decided to buy the four ZAFT elites and the rest of the crew -- especially, those whom was on good terms with Miguel Ayman -- some gifts as a belated Valentine presents. 

For Nicol, it was easy. Michelle simply choose whatever she believed Melody would enjoy, since those two were 'two peas in a pod'. They were similar in their taste of music, thus -- Michelle had chosen a compact disc of 'Mozart's Renowed Collection Set'. For Athrun, it was not much of a problem either, since that guy was practical.

Therefore, Michelle bought Athrun Zala a set of well-known designers' Ink Pen and Pen Holder. She was about to head off to another store to select Dearka's gift, when she felt the sudden urge to visit the supermarket for some junk food -- especially, Chocolate Chips Cookies. Recently, it seemed like she had developed a liking to junk food -- that she normally refrained from eating.

Since the supermarket was having its' promotion of selling two giant-packs of Chocolate Chips Cookies for the price of one, Michelle decided to take chances and bought two whole packs at one go. Since, the Chocolate Chips Cookies reminded Michelle of Dearka, Michelle decided that she could just give Dearka one of the packets. After all, its' the thought that counts -- when it comes down to giving others gifts, isn't it?

Her next stop would be Yzak's Valentine gift, somehow -- Michelle was clueless when it comes down to buying Yzak's gift. She was debating between buying the typical 'Chocolates' or to buy Yzak -- the exact same thing that she bought Athrun, only with different designers' brand -- when she spotted a good looking watch in the display panes of 'CHIMES'. 

Not knowing what possessed her to buy the very watch, Michelle ended up spending more than what she intended to spend on Yzak's gift. After all, that watch in the display pane -- was of a designers' brand. 

The salesperson whom served her, had also kindly informed her that -- there's a female version of the very same watch, that would goes along with this particular watch that she just bought. In short, it was a 'lovers' series -- designed specially for the Valentine's. 

Feeling satisfied, Michelle set off for 'home'. Although, it was the home of the Ayman's -- her Aunt was part of the family, thus -- making the Ayman's residence as one of her homes, as well. Earlier on, she had also bought the attire for the performance that Nicol invited them to -- from the store of 'ZARKs'. 

---

Ever since the Waltfield's team had been wiped out by the Archangel, Yzak and Dearka had returned back to Gibraltar -- to await further instructions. No sooner had they stepped into the base, they received information from the operators that their Commander, Rau Le Cruez -- would be making his way down to Earth -- together with the remaining crew members. 

In short, Athrun and Nicol would be coming down as well -- that only meant that the two Natural siblings would follow suit.

The sheer notion of Michelle coming down to join them at Gibraltar caused Yzak to nearly drop his cold facade and went into a frenzy state. Suddenly, he was easily agitated and nervous -- ever since, Dearka had clued him in on his feelings for the said Natural. 

Yzak no longer had any ideas on how to face the said female -- naturally. Now, even at night -- Yzak had the tendency to dream of Michelle. Previously, it was only day-dreaming -- now his life was filled with thoughts of Michelle, that it scares him -- blantantly.

However, he no longer dared to approach Dearka for solution. The last memory was still fresh in his mind and haunts him -- until now. Dearka had told him to take action, and he had misunderstood the message as 'attacking'. 

However, when he voiced his doubts -- Dearka had roared with laughter, and told him the 'action' actually meant -- for Yzak to confess his hidden feelings to Michelle, not to 'attack'. 

After all, no one would dare to attack their 'dream-girl'. However, since Yzak had mis-interpret the statement, Dearka had spend days poking fun at him -- with regards to that particular issue. Ever since then, Yzak made it a point -- not to ask Dearka any more questions with regards to his private affairs.

A glance over at the calendar -- caused Yzak to groan. Michelle and the rest of the team would be arriving in three days time, and Michelle's birthday was two weeks after which. For a while, he debated with himself on the idea of buying Michelle -- a birthday gift. However, he had no idea what to buy for Michelle.

Sneaking a glance in Dearka's direction, and double-confirming his day's schedule. He supposed he had sufficient time to drop by the nearest mall and picked something up for the soon-to-be, birthday girl. 

Thus, fifteen minutes later -- the silver-haired teen was spotted loitering around in the mall of Gibraltar. He had been walking around for the past minutes, and had yet to spot anything that he was satisfied. 

Just when, he was about to give up on the notion of buying Michelle -- a gift; he noticed the elegant looking watch being displayed in the window. Since Michelle had never mentioned anything about wanting a birthday present and neither did the girl told him of her birthday date; Yzak knew it probably would not matters much -- if he choose not to buy anything for Michelle. 

Yzak had found out the little piece of information -- himself, when he accidentally overheard Melody asking Nicol about the place to shop for gifts; back on the Plants. Walking into the store, he ended up buying the watch -- without asking for the price quote. 

Usually, Yzak would think twice before he buys something; especially something that /expensive/. However, today -- the silver-haired pilot did the exact opposite; he simply paid for the item and exited from the store -- without thinking twice. 

Yzak did not bother with the gift wrapping routine, since he figured that the box containing the watch -- alone, looked elegant enough, already. Little did he know, that he had bought the female version of the exact same designers' watch -- which Michelle had bought for him as a belated Valentine's gift. However, that was something -- he would discovered; in time. 

---

Yzak arrived back at the Military Base before dinner hours approached, however -- he failed to hide the box from Dearka, in time. The blond had taken one look at the box and whistled -- far too loudly for his liking. 

"Woah, when I say buy her something -- I never did mentioned anything about expensive designers' gift items. Looks like my dear friend here, had fallen hard for his 'dream girl'. How else would he buy something that expensive for a mere female... " Dearka commented, in a sing-song manner.

Yzak shot Dearka a 'death' glare, before growling. "Can't you just shut up, why don't you announce to the whole world -- then? " 

"Oh... Can I? " Dearka asked, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"No, you can't! If you do anything or mentioned the fact that I had a crush on a mere Natural female, I am going to hunt you down personally and blast you apart! " Yzak threatened, his eyes emitting dangerous sparks.

With that, Yzak headed off for the hostel room. He had no inclinations to fool around with the blond further. Meanwhile, Dearka was staring after Yzak with a serious expression on his face. 

/Looks like Yzak was dead serious about Michelle... / Dearka thought. After all, he had known Yzak for years -- and he had never seen Yzak that nervous about a female, before. 

Never did Yzak spent that much money on a sheer female, aside from his mother. That and the fact that, Yzak had never been that obsessed with a female before, let alone a mere Natural. For someone whom despises Naturals that much -- to be paying so much attention to Michelle, whom was a Natural -- it was defintely saying something unusual for the silver-haired teen. 

---

to be continued!

date started: 16/07/05

date completed: 16/07/05

date revised: 05/12/06 


	5. Chapter 3 Revised 14Dec2006

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 3/25 (Note: meant subject to change)

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's notes: Well, I took a long holiday from fics writing... Even as I'm typing this down now, I knew that you guys won't be able to read it until at least November when my beta-reader is back from her end of year exam... ;; Anyway, I'll still have to work on this fic to ensure I don't get rusty.

Chapter 3

---

C.E 71 -- End of February, Beginning of March

---

On the twenty-eighth of February, while the Waltfield's team were being wiped out in battle by the 'Strike' and the 'Archangel'. Nicol was having his concert back on the Plants, among the audiences -- Athrun whom was sitting further on in the back row was dozing off; for he was not exactly a person whom could sit through the whole performance -- without moving around. 

In the front row, Melody and Michelle could be seen listening attentively to Nicol's performance. They were given the 'VIP' seating arrangements -- as they were a guest of Nicol's. Although, initially -- Athrun was given the seats as well; the former had turned down. Especially, the blue-haired Coordinator had the tendency to fall asleep during such performances -- without vocals. Thus, had requested for a normal and usual seats that was way off in the back of the theatre.

Although, both siblings appeared to be listening attentively. Only Melody was paying attention to Nicol's performance, since Michelle was only staying awake through the whole concert while day-dreaming about something else. In particularly, about a silver-haired Coordinator whom was now -- on Earth. 

Recently, Michelle had came to a sudden realization that while both Dearka and Yzak attracted her attention; she was starting to develop certain feelings with regards to the silver-haired pilot. For Michelle had been spending an awful lot of time thinking about Yzak, even at night -- sometimes, the said Coordinator even appeared in her dreams. 

---

After the concert, Nicol met up with Athrun and the two siblings -- backstage. Melody congratualate the green-haired Coordinator on his wonderful performances, while Michelle merely patted the former on the shoulders' as encouragement. 

Michelle had been leaning onto the wall for support, when she felt a wave of dizziness -- swept over her. Thankfully, neither of the people around her -- noticed the fact, thus -- she was able to hide that little issue away from her sister's and the other two pilots' awareness. 

/Goodness, of all times -- it just had to be now/ Michelle asked herself, as she forced herself to remain calm. 

Recently, she had been having dizzy spells -- every now and then. Occasionally, she might even felt slight nausea -- especially while traveling in the car; but she had casted it off as 'motion-sickness'. Initially, she thought she was coming down with flu -- but even after nearly a week; there was no further symptoms that might indicate the start of an illness.

Michelle was jolted back into reality, when she felt her younger sister shaking her. Turning questioning eyes towards the latter, she found her sister regarding her with strange eyes. 

"What have you been thinking about? I had been calling for your attention -- since several minutes ago. " Melody stated, dryly.

"Sorry, was spacing off. So what was it all about? " Michelle asked, forcing her face into a blank mask of expression.

"Nicol asked if we would like to have dinner with him ... " Melody repeated her question, for the sixth time around. 

Michelle snuck a look in the green-haired Coordinator's direction, before shaking her head in response. "No, you two go ahead -- instead. I am feeling exhausted, so I guess I'll go home for some rest. The two of you go ahead, I'll get Athrun to send me home. I'm sure, he won't mind -- right? " 

Athrun blinked, before nodding. "Yeah, I'll send her home. The two of you -- go on and had your dinner, in peace... " 

---

Throughout the journey back home, Michelle was dozing off in the passenger's seat of Athrun's sports car. It was not until Athrun whom tapped her on the shoulder, shaking her awake -- slowly -- did she realized she was home. Muttering a mumbled 'thanks' under her breath, Michelle made her way out of the car.

Whether or not was it due to the sudden shift in movement, her feet swayed slightly as she nearly fell front -- if Athrun had not made it in time, to keep her from falling. Holding on to Athrun -- while Michelle tried frantically to regain her balance sense. Once satisfied, she thanked Athrun for the second time around; before moving on to the door. 

Athrun waved off Michelle's thanksgiving as if it was nothing; however -- commented that, if he had not known about Michelle's identity as a Natural; he might have mis-interpret Michelle's symptoms as the start of a pregnancy. After all, he had no idea how a Natural's body immune system works. For a Coordinator, should a female suddenly develop symptoms similar to Michelle -- one could easily predict that they're pregnant. 

Upon hearing Athrun's statement, Michelle felt her mind going on to 'red-alert' mode. How could she had forgotten that possibility of being pregnant? Especially, the symptoms had all started; a few weeks after she slept with a certain silver-haired pilot. 

Nonetheless, not wanting to let anyone discovered the fact -- until she was certain of her current situation. Michelle forced on a blank expression, before dismissing Athrun's comments by emphasising that Naturals and Coordinators had different body constitutions. To which, Athrun nodded before stepping back into his car and driving off.

Michelle pushed all stray thoughts to the very back of her mind, as she entered the house. She had only just stepped into the house when she found herself being tackled by her five-year old cousin, kneeling down to Steven Ayman's level -- Michelle could not help but smile as the young boy beamed up at her. Despite being ten years older than Steven, Michelle felt close to the boy and would often helped her Aunt in baby-sitting for the said cousin.

"Steven, shouldn't you be in bed -- already? " Michelle asked, knowing that it was past ten -- when she entered the house.

"He wanted to wait for you, said -- a bedtime story from you, is a 'Must'. Thus, refused to go to bed until you came home. " Margaret Ayman's voice came from the kitchen.

"Oh... in that case, let's go and get you in bed. " Michelle told her five-year old cousin, patiently.

The boy ran off to his room, urging Michelle to hurry. Michelle smiled at the boy's antics, momentarily -- she felt herself thinking about the possibility of her having a son with the traits that her cousin possessed. As soon as the thought entered her mind, Michelle shakes it off. Now was not the time to fantasize about such matters -- yet, not until -- she was certain of her suspicion. 

Fifteen minutes later, Michelle entered the kitchen to find her aunt nursing a mug of hot tea by the counter. 

"Seems like Steven had really gotten accustomed to having you around, you had only been here for two weeks and he had already started following you -- all over the place. I really wondered if I could still handled him -- after you departed. " Margaret spoke up, breaking into Michelle's thoughts.

"Hm..m, he would just have to get used to it... After all, I cannot keep on staying here. Besides, I am leaving with Athrun and Nicol -- tomorrow morning. I guess, I should leave before Steven wakes up -- tomorrow morning. Otherwise, I might not be able to make my escape fast. " Michelle commented.

"True... " Margaret responded, "Well... it's late. I am going off to bed, now. " 

"Good night. " Michelle responded, before switching on the television. For she still need to wait for Nicol to send Melody home, before she could retired for the night. 

---

Meanwhile on Earth, Mirialla was not so lucky. The elder girl was constantly frowning over the problem of Sai and Kira's fight over the sheer existence of Fllay Allster. She was not a fool, she knew Fllay was only making use of Kira and she felt unfair on Kira's behalf.

However, there was nothing that she could do to make Fllay admit the fact ... for she knew Fllay would denied if she were to be questioned. Moreover, she was not Michelle -- whom seemed to be able to make anyone caved under her questionings.

An in-audible sigh escape her lips, she could not help but be worried on Tolle's behalf. An uneasy feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach, as she remembered Tolle's training to pilot the Sky Grasper using the Stimulation training machine situated near the hangar where the Mobile Suits were being placed.

She had no idea why she was feeling /that/ way, but she knew something was going to happen. Soon. Whatever that might be occuring in the near future, might prove to be life-dangering to Tolle. Yet, she also knew Tolle's decision could not be sway. She had knew that much, after being with Tolle, for such a long time. 

Mirialla knew that once the latter decides on something, no one could have change his mind. Thus -- all she could do now was to hope for the best, and if the worst scenario did occured. She would mourned and prayed for Tolle's soul to rest in peace, for she knew it would not do her any good -- to be seen moping around.

Now as she headed towards the bridge for her duty, she couldn't help but sighed for the umpteen times since that morning. She knew the peaceful silence around here would not last for long. Especially, when they still had the ZAFT Forces hot on their heels.

Kira was not feeling any better than before -- the last battle in the desert had left Kira physically and mentally, both drained and exhausted. They were now on the way heading towards her home country, ORB -- under insistence of the blonde passenger whom just happened to be the ORB princess -- but she was careful to hide that knowledge from the others.

Mirialla could not help but wonder what her parents were doing as of current, and where her two other sisters might be -- for Melissa, she was certain that the girl was safe and sound at home.

Yet, she had no idea of how ironic fate would be; and how the heaven had made fun of them at that point of time.

Nodding a silent greeting to the Second in Command of the Archangel, Nartarle -- she slipped silently into her seat and start working on the various communications and navigations systems. No sooner had she done that, the radar shows that they were under ambushed. They were currently situated on the Red Sea, near the Gulf of Aden. 

---

Back on the Plants, it was the day after Nicol's concert. The morning they were deemed to set off for Earth, Nicol had came over that early morning -- with the official orders issued from the superiorities. Since he was living next door to the Ayman's, he deemed it his responsibilities to come over and inform the girls about the notice. 

Michelle was still sleeping when Melody entered her room and shakes her awake, blinking bearily -- she moved out of bed, towards the shower for a quick change of clothes and wash-up. Changing into the green uniforms, and dumping the gifts she bought the crew into her cousin's Miguel duffle bag -- which she had now used it as her own; she followed Melody obediently to where Nicol was waiting for them. 

Thankfully, her five-year old cousin had yet to wake up. Otherwise, Michelle might had a hard time leaving the place, without the boy making a fuss. Throughout the journey to the space port, Michelle was dozing off in the Amalfi's family car. Melody had to shake her awake, for the second time around when they arrived at the port.

The three met up with Athrun near the entrance and made their way towards where the shuttle was situated in silence. During the process, Athrun and Nicol were chatting earnestly among themselves and the two girls were following them in silence. Michelle was fighting back her yawn as she followed slightly behind her younger sister's lead. 

On the way to the shuttle, Michelle passes out the bag of be-lated Valentine gifts to her cousin's friends; they were all from the same store. Since she bought in bulk, the store gave her a bulk discount -- thus, it was cheaper than it appeared to be. She bought them all a stylish multi-purpose gadget holder, one could use it to store accessories or even guns. 

As for the four ZAFT elites pilots' gifts, she had them hidden in her duffle bag. She decided to wait until they arrived at Gibraltar and passed the gifts out, together. For she was too lazy to hand them out, one by one. 

Upon entering the shuttle, both Nicol and Athrun headed over to greet their Commander. Meanwhile, Melody and Michelle settled themselves near the back row of the shuttle. Although, Michelle was at ease with the group of Coordinators' -- Melody was still trying to get used to the idea of having Coordinators, all around her. 

Nicol took a seat next to Melody, while Athrun took the seat next to Michelle. Again, Michelle had managed to doze off as soon as the Shuttle took off for Earth. Silence was maintain throughout the journey, for Melody had nothing to converse with Athrun -- thus, spend time enjoying the scenary that was outside the window as they made their way down to the Earth.

---

In the meantime, Yzak was still in bed -- sleeping soundly and dreaming a pleasant dream with Michelle in them; when Dearka rudely shakes him awake. Sitting up in bed unwillingly, he threw a dirty look in the blond's direction -- whom merely commented dryly. 

"I was concern for your well-being, they would be arriving in about two hour's time. Here, you are still sleeping and remained oblivious to the surroundings. Would you want to appear sloppily in front of Athrun? On top of it, it was already ten in the morning -- what would Michelle say if she was to see you in this condition? " Dearka arched an eyebrow at Yzak, pointedly.

"Geez, but do you have to shake me awake -- that roughly? " Yzak complained. 

"Still, would you wake if I just call you? " Dearka retorted, eyeing Yzak -- matter-of-factly. 

Yzak remained silent, knowing that he was a deep sleeper. Normally, he would wake if he had slept sufficient hours -- however, that was not the case -- recently. Especially, he had not been sleeping enough due to his inability to get Michelle out of his mind. He had only slept during dawn, the previous night. The sheer thought of Michelle arriving today, had been weighing on his mind -- since last night. Thus, causing him insomnia for most of the night.

Muttering and cursing Dearka under his breath, the silver-haired teen stumbled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom for his morning routine. He took his time in the bathroom, for he wanted to make sure that he looked presentable before coming out to the public. Especially, he wanted to make sure that neither Athrun nor Michelle would comment anything with regards to his appearance. 

Those two had sharp tongues, at least -- Michelle would never let him off the hook; if he was seen sloppily dressed. Whereas Athrun would probably just criticize him for a moment, but he was never going to let Athrun had the opportunity to discriminate him. 

As for Michelle, although -- he would only ended up in a verbal disagreement with the said female; he still enjoyed the session. Especially, when he always seemed to lose in arguments -- when it comes down to arguing with Michelle. 

Despite his tendency to argue with Michelle, the girl still had a great impact on his life. Their arguments serves as a channel for them to communicate, without the verbal fights -- the two of them would find life incredibly boring. It was simply ironic, for previously -- he had berated Nicol and Dearka for bringing the pair of siblings back to the ZAFT with them.

However, now he was thankful for the fact that those two did bring the girls back. For Michelle, whom was the one sharing Dearka's and his room -- managed to spice up his life, a great deal. His life no longer evolved around getting irritated by Athrun Zala and Dearka, and bullying Nicol into submission. It now also involved verbal debates and disagreements between himself and Michelle -- over random topics; ranging from the war to politics.

To be honest, the past two weeks which he had spend on Earth with only Dearka as a companion was seriously grating on his nerves. There was even times whereby he wished he was up in Plants, with Michelle or Athrun -- instead. At least, between those two -- Yzak would be able to carry on a proper and intelligent conversations; which would be impossible with Dearka Elthman. 

An irritated yell from outside told Yzak that Dearka was getting impatient of waiting, turning back to the mirror -- Yzak decided that he looked presentable enough. Shaking off all random thoughts that had nothing to do with the Military issues, Yzak opened up the bathroom door and exiting from it.

Dearka threw him a dirty look before hurrying inside the bathroom and finished up his business. Meanwhile, Yzak flipped through one of Dearka's magazine that was lying around in their hostel room -- as he waited patiently for Dearka to come out from the bathroom. Eyeing the clock sitting by the side of the table, Yzak noticed there was only one hour left before Commander Rau would be arriving with Athrun and the rest of the crew members. 

Grabbing the gift which he bought for Michelle, Yzak stuffed the box into his pocket. Mentally going over the lines he had rehearsed so many times in his mind, while coming up with a possible way to hand over the gift to the girl -- that had been constantly haunting his mind. 

Meanwhile, Michelle had somehow managed to wake up on her own as the shuttle approached their destination, Gibraltar. Although, she was still fighting her weariness -- Michelle made it a point, not to fell asleep for the rest of the trip. However, she knew that as soon as the shuttle touched down -- she was going to locate the silver-haired pilot, and seek out the former's room for another session of sleep. 

Michelle had no idea why she was so sleepy, but her mind was too disoriented to sort out the possibilities. For now, all she wanted was to sleep and laze around for the rest of the day. In the meantime, Michelle was too distracted such that she had missed Melody's inquiring stares as she stifled yet another yawn -- while the shuttle entered through the first layer of the Earth atmosphere. 

---

to be continued

date started: 25/09/05

date completed: 25/09/05

date revised: 06/12/06 


	6. Chapter 4 Revised 12Dec2006

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 4 (Part 6 of 25)

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's notes: I wrote this when my muses weren't cooperating... so there might be parts that seems rather unclear ;;

Chapter 4

---

Timeline - March 6

Venue: Gibraltar Military Base - 1100hrs -

---

No sooner had the shuttle touched down, Michelle felt another wave of sickness. This time around, she blamed it on the rocky landing -- that resulted in her sudden dizziness. They were then led into the main building of the Gibraltar Military Base. 

Melody was so tensed that when Dearka greeted them with a loud 'Yo!', she nearly yelp out in shock.

Michelle glared at Dearka, before calming her sister down. Meanwhile, Nicol and Athrun merely eyed the sight in amusement. Yzak, on the other hand -- could hardly care less, for he was running after Rau, trying to persuade the latter into allowing him to pursue after the Archangel.

The two girls waited outside patiently, while the four boys entered the meeting room -- for a meeting with Rau, with regards to their duties on Earth. Earlier on, Michelle was feeling sleepy -- but now, she was widely awake. Therefore, she decided to push off the plan for a nap until further notice. 

A while later, Yzak walked out of the door with a pissed-expression on his face. Dearka was openly smirking, while Nicol was chatting earnestly with Athrun, who seemed to be pre-occupied with something on his mind.

Michelle raised her eyebrows in question of Yzak's reaction, which Dearka simply commented that Yzak just weren't pleased to be under the /Command/ of Athrun Zala. Both girls looked over to Athrun and Nicol, before they shared a knowing look among themselves.

"I take it... that we'll be going after Archangel again? Only... this time it was under the Command of Athrun Zala, instead of Commander Cruez..." Michelle asked.

Nobody bothered to respond, so she take the silence as a 'Yes'.

---

Several minutes later, Michelle followed Dearka's lead to the room which Yzak was staying with the blond. The blond raised an eyebrow in question at Michelle, to which -- Michelle frowned and asked.

"Just spill, What do you want to ask ? " Michelle asked the blond, with a slight cock of her head.

"How on earth do you know where Yzak was? He stomped off earlier without telling anyone where he was heading to ... ? " Dearka questioned, even he had no idea about Yzak heading back to the room to sulk. Yet, Michelle had simply told him to stop looking all over the place and head back to the room -- instead.

"Don't ask, I had no idea -- myself. I just think he would be here, and sure indeed -- he was back in the room, sulking. " Michelle responded as she headed towards the silently fuming Yzak. 

"Come on, Yzak... We need to set off for Carpentaria Military Base in half an hour time, so gathered yourself -- together. Stop sulking, or else you will aged ten years in just a month's time. " Michelle told the silver-haired teen, impatiently.

Yzak quirked an eyebrow at the younger girl, "Where on earth did you heard that particular saying? Whomever told you that, was merely 'bull-shitting'. There was no such things... " 

"..." Michelle stared at the guy with exasperation, "I know... I was merely trying to lighten up the atmosphere. You had a gloomy aura emitting off your whole body... " 

"Well... just to cheer you up a little, initially -- I was going to wait until when we arrived in Carpentaria to give you. However, seeing you in such a state would only demoralized me -- so I am giving it to you earlier than the others. " Michelle told the silver-haired teen, as she pulled out something from her duffle bag and handed it over to the said pilot.

Yzak raised an eyebrow skeptically at the box, "What's this? " 

Michelle rolled her eyes and said, "Open it yourself, to find out. By the way, that was a be-lated Valentine's gift. " 

The blond perked up at the sound of Michelle giving everyone a valentine's gift, but Michelle told the blond to wait until he arrived in Carpentaria -- before he could asked her for the gift.

"Hey, no fair! Why was Yzak receiving it earlier than us? " Dearka complained, but Michelle only told the blond to shut up -- for he was getting noisy. 

Yzak opened up the box in curiosity, and was stunned by what he found in the box. It was the exact replica of the watch which he had bought for Michelle -- only, this version happened to be meant for males instead of females. 

Michelle frowned, as the silver-haired teen kept on staring at the box -- without giving her any response. "Hey! Give me some response, so I know if you liked it... " 

Dearka leaned over Yzak's shoulder to get a closer look at the item, but let out a shrill whistle under his breath as he caught sight of the watch. "Woah, honestly -- if I had no idea in prior, I would have thought the two of you had some telepathy going on. "

"Huh? What do you mean? " Michelle asked, bewilderment plastered all over her face.

The blond grinned and pointed to his best friend, "Well... our dear friend here, bought you something for your upcoming birthday ... and it just happens to be... Ouch! Why are you stepping on my foot on purpose, you idiot! "

Dearka cursed as Yzak stepped on his foot, yet again. Michelle was baffled, turning to the silver-haired teen -- Michelle asked, "Do you have something for me? " 

Wordlessly, Yzak handed over the box to Michelle -- looking anywhere but at the girl. Michelle took the box gingerly from Yzak, fearing that it was something fragile. Upon opening the box, Michelle felt her jaw dropped. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words were formed.

Inside the box, was none other than the female version of the watch which she had just given Yzak as a valentine gift. To think that Yzak had chosen the exact same thing for her birthday... Michelle was truly stunned speechless. Her eyes searched the silver-haired teen for any indication that might give her clues -- on the former's reason for choosing the exact same thing she had given the former.

Yet, she could found none. Instead, she could only find hesitancy behind those azure orbs -- that was regarding her, just as closely for her reactions. Finally, Michelle shifted her eyes away from the former and turned back down to the gift. Eventually, after some moment -- Michelle smiled at the silver-haired pilot and thanked the former for the advanced birthday gift.

"Thank you, I 'loved' it. " Michelle spoke, her voice slightly muffled but still audible and clear. 

"Aa... thanks for the gift. I 'appreciate' it, too. " Yzak responded, just as well.

Dearka, meanwhile -- cleared his throat awkwardly. "Excuse me, I think I'll wait for you two -- outside the door. " 

The two stared after the blond's departure, before a faint tinge of pink spread over their cheeks. Michelle then placed the box into her duffle bag, and told Yzak that she would wait for the former outside the room with Dearka. 

All the while, Michelle was trying hard not to stare at the pilot of 'Duel' -- fearing that she might faint. After all, she was already feeling light-headed since she stepped off the shuttle, and after the most recent atmosphere that transpired between Yzak and herself -- she feared that she might really faint from shock.

---

Once outside, both the blond and Michelle had the same reactions. The blond shuddered at the sheer memory of those two eyeing one another with unspoken desires emitting off them; he was not used to the idea of seeing Yzak behaving that way -- thus, find the whole situation too much for him to bear. 

As for Michelle, the former was overcome with embarrassment. That, and the fact that her heart kept on beating at an extremely fast rate does not help much -- this was the first time ever, she was feeling that way. Especially, towards someone whom she had only known for a few months' time.

/Yeah, right... but you slept with him -- only two weeks after you met him. / Michelle's inner-voice contradicts her logical mind.

/Shut up/ Michelle frowned as she willed her inner-voice, to stop contradicting her logical reasonings.

Nonetheless, she had to admit that she do 'liked' the watch which Yzak had given her for her upcoming birthday. Just then, she frowned as a sudden thought wriggled its way into her mind -- she had not told either one of the pilots, with regards to her birthday date... So how on earth did the silver-haired pilot, figure out? 

/Never mind, maybe Melody told them/ Michelle answered her own question, mentally -- as she tried blantantly to come up with a possible reason for the fellow pilots to be aware of her upcoming birthday. 

---

Venue: Carpentaria Military Base - 1400 hrs -

Timeline: March 7

---

"Don't worry, I'm sure Athrun will be fine..." Melody re-assured Nicol, as the green-haired Coordinator paced the room for the third time around -- over the past five minutes.

There had been a delay in the transportation of their Mobile Suits, but Athrun was more than fifteen minutes -- late. The sun was setting soon. Yet, there was still no signs of the blue-haired Coordinator. 

Nicol was worried about Athrun's safety but Yzak and Dearka simply can't be bothered, claiming to say that the former was more than capable to take care of himself.

As much as Melody hated to admit it, she had to agree with what Yzak and Dearka was saying. After all, Athrun was smart and resourceful, he will be able to take care of himself -- regardless of how dire the situation was.

In the meantime, Dearka asked his silver-haired friend with regards to Michelle's whereabouts. The pilot of the 'Duel' merely shrugged and responded that the girl was now sleeping in his room, whereas Melody merely listened on to the two pilots' conversation -- half-heartedly. 

"Sleeping again? That girl had been sleeping all the while -- when we made our way over from Gibraltar to Carpentaria -- isn't it? She's still feeling sleepy? Was she sick or something? " Dearka commented.

Nicol, been distracted by Dearka's comments -- interrupted. "Well... I don't think she's sick, then again -- I had no idea of how a Natural behaved while being sicked. If anything, that sounded like how a Coordinator female would behaved if they were pregnant. " 

"Actually... that was exactly how a Natural females would behave -- should they got pregnant, too. " Melody's small voice, came from the other side of the room. 

"However, considering the fact that Michelle would /never/ let a guy touched her or take advantages of her -- un-necessarily. I, highly doubt that she could be pregnant, unless... someone had taken advantages of her without my knowledge. " 

Melody stated, matter-of-factly -- as her eyes lingered on both Dearka and Yzak, observing their respective reactions. She had been suspicious of her sister's behavior for weeks now, the girl -- had been eating an awful lot for meals. 

Especially, during the past weeks -- adding in all those dizzy spells and motion-sickness. Melody had once suspected her sister's symptoms as pregnancy, but she had no evidence of her sister getting together with any males -- recently. However, her sister was a master at the arts of deception -- therefore, there was no way she could have gotten a clear response out of her sister.

In that case, she would have to test out her theory on the two males whom was sharing a room with her sister -- throughout the first month, whereby they were taken back to the ZAFT. Judging from the two pilots' reaction, it was obviously not Dearka -- since the fellow pilot had snorted and commented that Michelle would never let him near her, without threatening him to behave. 

As for Yzak, it was hard to read the former's expressions -- since the fellow male pilot had on his typical 'poker' face.

---

After some time, Michelle wandered into the room -- to find the group gathered together; without Athrun Zala. Deciding that she could always give Athrun the gift at a later stage of time, she decided to pass out Dearka and Nicol's gift -- first.

Taking the box which contains the watch that Yzak had given her in prior, she took out a nicely-wrapped package and handed it over to Nicol. The green-haired pilot blinked, "Huh? What's this for? " 

Michelle smiled, "Be-lated Valentine Gift. I bought it while shopping for clothes at the Plants -- largest shopping mall, the 'Aprilius City Mall'. I hoped that you will find it to your liking... because, I really had no idea what to buy you. "

"Aa... " Nicol mused, as he opened up his gift. He took one look at the gift which he received, before frowning. "Mozart's Collection? " 

"Yeah, I thought you might want to have that in your collection. Heard you mentioned that you can't seemed to find it, anywhere... " Michelle told the younger pilot, with a smile.

"Where did you find it? I've been to the mall so many times to search for it, but I had never chanced upon it... " Nicol asked.

Michelle smirked, "Found it in -- 'Classico World'. Need I added the fact that it was dumped under, 'Imported Goods -- from 'ORB'. "

Upon Michelle's statement, Melody shifted her wide eyes towards her older sister. "Tell me you didn't... " 

"Yes, I did... " Michelle responded, while Melody slumped against the seats in defeat. 

"I'm so dead, Father would kill me if I saw him -- again. " Melody threw a dirty look at Michelle, before she resigned herself to fate.

"Don't worry, it will be alright. " Michelle re-assured.

"... Sure, if you had pay... but... you -- told the salesperson to collect the payment from the ORB Manufacturer -- directly, right? To make things easier, you flashed your identification card. Knowing Uncle Henry's personality, he would collect payment from our father -- and he would then come after me. Since, I was usually the one whom buy such items... " 

Melody groaned at the sheer thought of the whole situation, Michelle merely shrugged and grinned. 

"Melody, you mis-understood. I told the salesperson to collect payment from the Ayman's -- and make full use of my upcoming birthday to manipulate Aunt Margaret into buying that for me -- as a birthday present. "

Melody stared at Michelle in shock, "She actually agreed ? " 

"Yes, she agreed. In fact, she said -- that would served as a birthday gift to Nicol from the Aymans' as well... claimed that she bought something for the Amalfi's yearly. " 

Michelle stated as she looked over to Nicol for confirmation, Nicol nodded. "Yeah, but normally -- it was during christmas or New-year, when we invited them over for dinner. " 

Just then, Dearka's started to complain about the gift he had received from Michelle. Everyone turned over to look at the blond, trying to see the problem behind the gift that the fellow pilot had received.

"No fair! Why am I the only one to receive such common gifts. Yzak's got a designers' watch from you, Nicol got his rare classical music collection discs -- and I am sure Athrun would received something expensive, as well. However, why am I the only one whom received 'Chocolate Chips Cookies' that was selling at a promotion rate... " Dearka complained, loudly.

Michelle shrugged, un-affected by Dearka's loud complaints. 

"Easy, first of all -- I had no idea what to buy you. Secondly, I am hungry at the point of time and was craving for some junk food. Thirdly, I went to the supermarket with the intention to buy something to satisfy my cravings and found the cookies selling at 'two for the price of one'. So, I decided to buy it. Moreover, they reminded me of you... so I bought them for you, as well. " 

With that, Michelle patted the blond on the shoulders with sympathy. "Well...at least, you get something. Maybe, next time -- you could just tell me what you want, so I can just buy them for you. Since, I really had no idea what to buy you... " Michelle added, as an after-thought.

"Right, would there even be a 'next-time? ' Especially, after the war and everything... " Dearka mumbled, under his breath. 

Everyone fell silent after-which, while Yzak and Michelle looked at one another in silence. Nicol and Melody, on the other hand -- stared between Dearka and the other two, wondering what those three had been thinking about. 

---

During the period whereby Michelle handed Nicol and Dearka -- their gifts, Athrun Zala was stranded on an island together with another girl. The girl was none other than Cagalli Yula Attha, the daughter of Uzumi Nala Attha, the Head Representative for the Kingdom of ORB. 

Yet, Athrun still had no idea of Cagalli's status and identity -- at that point of time. All he knew was that -- she was travelling together with the crew of Archangel. That, and the fact that she was helping out the Archangel crew in battling the Morassim Team of ZAFT. 

After all, Cagalli happen to be the one whom shot down the transport plane which contained his 'Aegis' and himself. He was on the way over to the Carpentaria Military Base -- when the plane came under attack of the Skygrapser which Cagalli was piloting. That ended up with him landing on an inhabitated island -- but, at the same time -- Cagalli was stranded on the very island as well.

Thus, the two ended up spending the night on the inhabitated island -- in the Indian Ocean. During which period, Athrun had tied up both of Cagalli's hands and proceed to leave the girl to her own device. However, that was only in the beginning phases. Eventually, Athrun took hold of Cagalli's gun and dump the gadget into the ocean. After which, he untied Cagalli and walked off to one side -- leaving the weaponless girl, alone. 

When Cagalli asked, he merely said -- there was no way a girl without a weapon could have harm him; and leave it as that. Cagalli, in the meantime, asked -- what would he do if she were to seize his gun and fired at him. Athrun then responded that he would then kill her, if that was not his initiate idea to do so.

Despite knowing the dangers involved, Cagalli still attempted to steal Athrun's gun in the middle of the night -- while Athrun had his guards down. Somehow, she failed to fire at Athrun -- although, she still managed to injure the said Coordinator; un-intentionally. Since, she literally threw a gun with loaded bullets out -- without looking. After which, she was being lectured by Athrun for being careless.

Upon noticing Athrun's injury due to her careless and thoughtless acts, Cagalli apologized for her actions and offered to help the said Coordinator with the wound -- despite the pilot's protests. Since, Cagalli was so adamant and Athrun had no idea how to turn down the former -- he allowed the said blonde to help him in the dressing of his wounds. 

In the meanwhile, Nicol had been trying to catch a signal as to Athrun's whereabouts -- however, due to the storm -- all the communications system failed to work; as there were plenty of interference around. 

Kira, on the other hand, was busy combing the area for any signs of Cagalli. They were caught up in a storm, and henceforth -- there was no way their communications system could work -- without any signals. 

It was not until -- the following morning, that Nicol Amalfi had managed to get hold of Athrun's location and headed down with Melody to retrieve him from the island. Cagalli Yula Attha, meanwhile, was safely retrieved by Kira Yamato, sometime earlier -- while Athrun was waiting for his fellow team mates to come over and pick him up.

---

to be continued

date started: 26/10/05

date completed: 27/10/05

date revised: 08/12/06 


	7. Chapter 5 Revised 14Dec2006

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 5 (Part 7 of 25)

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's notes: Initially, I was intenting to make this fic a Yzak/Miri and Dearka/Michelle fic. However, due to the fact that my muses refuses to co-operate -- it would be changed to Yzak/Michelle and Dearka/Miri. To make my life simpler, and muses more co-operative than before. 

Chapter 5

---

Timeline: Cosmic Era 71. March 8 - 15 March

Venue: Onboard Land Resseps Battlefleet (ZAFT)

---

Athrun followed Nicol and Melody back to the Carpentaria Military Base, and was met up by the sight of Yzak whom was frowning at him with annoyance and Dearka, whom was eyeing his wound with incredulous eyes.

"Woah... who on earth managed to shoot at our wonderful and capable leader? Whoever the person was, I should have gave them a 'Nebula' badge to compliment their actions." Dearka announced, sarcasm hidden within his words.

There was no response from Athrun Zala, as the said Coordinator was rather well-accustomed to Dearka's taunting remarks; and Yzak's criticizing comments on his actions. Nicol wisely choose to remain silent while Melody glances around the surrounding, looking for her sister -- Michelle.

She was about to ask Yzak, when she spotted her sister hurrying towards her direction. The first thing, Michelle uttered when she arrived at the group was to apologize for sleeping through Melody's morning call.

"Sorry, I did not see your morning message until -- five minutes ago. " Michelle told her sister, with an apologetic look on her face.

"..." Melody eyed her sister strangely, "How could you have slept through that thing? Your alarm was set to the maximum volume, wasn't it? " 

"Well... yeah, but... apparently, I did managed to sleep through the whole alarm. Right, and you called me about, ten minutes ago? What's up? " Michelle responded, with a shrug.

Melody tried to come up with something annoying to shoot back at her sister, but could find none. Finally, she sighed and told her sister that she would tell her, at a later point of time. After all, she could not blunt out the fact that Athrun was stranded on the same island as Cagalli Yula Attha -- their ORB Princess.

Michelle shrugged, before handing Athrun's gift over to the blue-haired pilot. The said pilot blinked in bewilderment, but his doubts were cleared off as Michelle told him that it was actually his belated Valentine's gift. 

Athrun thanked Michelle for the gift, before heading off to the medic wing to change his wounds dressing. As soon as Athrun left the site, Nicol followed suit. Meanwhile, Yzak and Dearka were off somewhere else -- to do whatever they had in mind to do, now that -- Athrun was back with them. 

"Now shoot! What happened? " Michelle asked her sister, in a hushed whisper.

Melody glanced around their surroundings, satisfied that there was no one listening on to their conversation. She revealed what she witnessed back on the island, while Nicol was busy conversing with Athrun. 

"Apparently, Athrun was stranded on the same island with Cagalli. The wound that Athrun received had something to do with Cagalli -- I suspect, how else -- would anyone be able to shoot Athrun? ... Since, his skills was ranked top within the ZAFT Military. " Melody summarized.

"Hm..m, True... We shall see, then. " Michelle responded, before heading off to locate the four pilots.

---

The two sisters then proceed over to the lounge, where they knew the ZAFT pilots had a tendency to hang around. Upon arrival, they were not surprised to find the group of four pilots waiting for their arrival. 

"Where did the two of you went off to? " Dearka asked, with a frown.

"Washroom. " Michelle replied, automatically -- not giving Melody a chance to speak. 

Dearka blinked, "Washroom? Haven't you been visiting it -- since early this morning? Why are you visiting the washroom -- so frequently? " 

The blond was baffled, Michelle merely raised an eyebrow at Dearka. "Was there anything wrong about visiting the washroom? How was I supposed to know why my bladder kept on getting full ... ? " 

"Right, can we shift the topic of conversation elsewhere? Sitting down here in the lounge -- discussing the reason behind Michelle's tendency to frequent the washroom every half an hour, was not our main reason for the meeting. " 

Athrun's voice broke into Dearka and Michelle's arguement, while Michelle shrugged and took a seat next to the pilot of 'Duel'. 

A few minutes later, someone brought up the issue of the Archangel battle with the Morassim Team near the Indian Ocean. Athrun admitted that his transport plane was caught in the cross-fire and managed to get shot by the battling Skygrapser. That was why he had ended up being stranded on that inhabitated island amidst the Indian Ocean. 

Eventually, Athrun brought up the topic of their next actions at defeating the Archangel. It was decided that they will be assigned a Land Resseps Class Battlefleet (ZAFT); and they will be meeting its' crew members at the port -- in half an hour's time. They will be setting off that very afternoon -- once the fleet was done with its' last minute preparation check. 

---

The group of six arrived at the port earlier than expected, and thus -- decided to wait around, until the fleet was done with its' last minute check. No one bothered to ask for Michelle and Melody's identity for -- neither of them dared to cross the four ZAFT elites soldiers path. However, something unexpected happened that afternoon. 

Adrian Mckenzie, the cousin of Rusty Mckenzie -- happens to be one of the crew members on board the battlefleet assigned to the Zala's team. Initially, he was just minding his own business. However, he had glanced up in time to notice the pair of Naturals' siblings dressed in the ZAFT uniforms and had exclaimed their names in shock.

Apparently, the group of six heard his exclaimation. Despite being told repeatively, not to acknowledge any other ZAFT personnels' call -- Michelle and Melody turned towards the direction -- which they heard their names being uttered.

The sight of Adrian Mckenzie eyeing them with incredibility in his eyes, the two sisters shared a look among themselves -- before sighing in defeat.

"Why was it always the same? Regardless of where we go, we met up with distant relatives or friends? Earlier on, it was Miguel... and now, Adrian... " Michelle muttered under her breath.

Turning towards Adrian, Michelle asked. "What are you doing here? " 

Adrian shot her an 'obvious' look, before asking. "Shouldn't that be my question for the two of you? Speaking of which, care to explain your current attire? " 

Melody sighed, while Michelle cursed under her breath. "Long story... " 

Adrian, refused to give up the notion of pressing for answers -- responded. "Then cut the story short... "

Michelle threw the former a look of annoyance, "In short, Heliopolis got attacked. We were caught in the cross-fire, being seen by a few of these pilots behind us. They took us back, supposed to be taken hostage. Miguel saw us... vouched for us, and we were then given free roam on board. Were nearly enlisted in ZAFT -- but turned down in time. " 

"..." Adrian stared, words failed him. "Woah... impressive. In that case, you are in luck. Captain Norman happens to be the person-in-charge of this fleet... " 

Michelle and Melody shared a common look among themselves, and turned back to Adrian with questioning eyes.

"Serious? Honestly? " They asked in unison.

Adrian smiled wryly, "Yes, perfectly honest and serious. So, I guess you guys still had the 'lady luck' with you... " 

The four ZAFT elite pilots stared on in bewilderment, as the two Naturals siblings punched the air in victory. Adrian, in the meantime, observed the scene with amusement in his eyes as he went off to locate the Captain -- alerting the former that the pilots' had arrived.

A few minutes later, the Captain came forth and greeted the four ZAFT elites. However, as soon as his eyes landed upon the two lower ranking female officers behind the four pilots -- he became speechless.

"... Are we really that stunning? Why are you not saying anything, Uncle Norman? " Michelle piped up, cheerfully.

"Erm...No wonder, Adrian told me to keep my jaw from slacking. Never mind the explanation, he had filled me in the edited version of your experience -- Michelle... " Captain Norman greeted, with mixed emotions on his face.

After a while, Captain Norman mumbled something about the pair of sisters had incredible luck when it comes down to situations as such. Melody and Michelle shared a common look before grinning, that was something that they agreed. 

"Excuse me for asking, but can anyone please do explain what was going on? " Nicol's voice could be heard among the commotion. 

Turning back to Nicol, while trying to reign in her laughter. Melody said, "We will explain everything while on board. "

"Huh?" 

"Don't worry, I promised you guys that everything will be explained once abroad. There are things that we could not reveal here ... Speaking of which, if the Captain happened to be Uncle Norman... and the crew members consisted of Adrian... Does that means? " Michelle left her question, hanging in the air.

Adrian, whom was nearby -- and heard her unfinished question and answered for the Captain. "Yes, that's right... Aside from the Captain and myself, I think you two practically knew at least half the crew members on board. "

"I assume Sheryl was on board as the medic? " Michelle asked, since she had a feeling she would be needing constant help from the fellow medic -- in future.

"Erm... Yes, why? " Adrian asked, feeling baffled by Michelle's sudden query.

"Oh... nothing, just in case -- I need her for something. " Michelle answered, still beaming.

"Yeah, right. Now get on board... we are leaving soon. " Adrian told Michelle, whom skipped happily on board.

---

Once on board, Dearka requested for a room to himself. To which, Athrun had looked over to Yzak whom shrugged and responded. "Suit himself... "

It was then decided that, Melody get a room to herself -- and Athrun shared a room with Nicol, still. Michelle chose to bunk in with Yzak, to the aghast of Adrian -- and Dearka get a room to himself.

"Michelle... what would your mother think if she saw you, now? " Adrian voiced aloud.

"Hm...m, I don't think she will mind much. This was not the first time, anyway. Besides, you do not have the right to criticize on my decisions -- haven't you done the exact same thing as myself, some time ago? " Michelle responded, eyeing Adrian suggestively.

The former turned beet red with embarrassment, "You did not... " 

"Oh... I sure did... " Michelle mused, grinning mischieviously.

"Good gracious, please do not tell my parents... or anyone else for that matter... " Adrian shot desperate glances at Michelle, whom shrugged and commented.

"Well... only if you do not tell anyone of my actions as well. " Michelle replied, smirking devilishly.

"Fine, Deal! " Adrian muttered under his breath, "Why do I get you as my distant-related cousin anyway... " 

"No idea, that was something you had to ask your father... or grandfather, for that matter. " Michelle mused aloud.

With that, Michelle followed Athrun and the rest to the lounge -- whereby, Melody shall do the honors of explaining to the ZAFT pilots.

---

Venue: Pilots' Lounge

Time: 1300 Hrs

---

"Right, Michelle ... please close the door as you come in. Thank you. " Melody told Michelle, whom was the last to enter the room.

Turning to the four pilots, Melody asked. "Are you people ready for the explanation? " 

"Sure, go ahead. I am sure dying of curiosity. " Dearka piped up, all the recent happenings was giving him a headache.

Yzak remained silent, while Athrun stared between the two girls in deep thoughts. Nicol, meanwhile, was waiting patiently for Melody to start explaining the current situation.

"Alright then, as you know... the mother of Miguel Ayman -- happened to be our Aunt on our Father's side. Now, Adrian and Rusty were part of the Mckenzies' clan -- and they were cousins. However, they were also our cousins ... "

Melody's eyes scanned the expressions on the four pilots' face and groaned inwardly. "I think Michelle could explain the situation better than I could... "

After which, four pair of curious eyes and one pair of desperate eyes turned towards Michelle for further elaboration.

Michelle sighed. "To make things simpler, both my parents were Naturals. I think that was pretty clear. However, may I added the fact that both my families had complex family tree. Especially, those on my mother's side. " 

"Perhaps, I should draw them out. " With that, Michelle went over to the side -- and punched in the pincode to the bridge, seeking some papers and pens from them. 

A few moments later, Adrian walked in with the papers and pens which Michelle requested. "Are you trying to explain our relationship to them? Their heads will still swell with information overload, you know? "

"Yes, but they are not giving up without a fight... " Michelle responded, dryly.

"Well... good luck, then. " Adrian stated, before leaving them alone.

After which, Michelle started drawing and labeling something on the papers given to her. Eventually, the result resembled something as the following:

Their father, Matthew Haw married Miyako Seiran and had the four of them. Namely, Mirialla; Michelle and Melissa (twins) and Melody Haw. In the meantime, their Aunt Margaret married Miguel's father and had both Miguel and Steven Ayman. Their youngest Aunt -- Agnes Haw married into the Mckenzie Clan; whom was a sub-branch family of their mother's family.

Their maternal great - grandfather had a wife and a mistress, the mistress -- Madison Mckenzie happened to be a Co-ordinator while his lawful wife, happened to be a Natural. That was eventually how the Mckenzie clan started -- therefore, that was how they ended up with the Aymans and the Mckenzies' as their cousins.

"What of the Normans? " Nicol then asked.

"Simple, Minako Seiran -- our youngest Aunt from our maternal side married Captain Norman. Thus, we were related. " Michelle explained, as she took a sip of the glass of water that belongs to Yzak.

"According to what you said, the Mckenzies were originally Co-ordinators -- but after the so-called affair, there was a mixture of half blooded Coordinators and full blooded Coordinators with some Naturals mixed in between? " Athrun summarized, the whole explanation into a paragraph.

Michelle grimaced, "Exactly... that was why I was having a headache on how to explain those complicated and messed up relations in my family tree. " 

"Woah! That was bloody complicated... " Dearka muttered aloud, "no wonder -- that technician was saying that you two had the 'lady luck' with you". 

"I was baffled about the reason why you two knew Miguel and Rusty, I guess -- now I got the idea. " Nicol commented, after Michelle's explanation.

---

After the lengthy explanation, Michelle excused herself to the washroom. In the meantime, the four pilots were trying to cope with the number of information with regards to the girls' relationship with their fellow comrades of the ZAFT Military. 

At the same time, the Archangel was battling the awaiting ZAFT Forces along the straits of Malacca. 

The Zala's team received news about the ongoing battle and immediately set off for the venue, however, it seems like the engines of the submarines carrier was faulty that ended up with them missing out on the actions of the battle. Since, by the time they had arrived along the straits of Malacca -- they were too late; for the Archangel had escaped in prior.

Michelle and Melody arrived at the bridge to check out the current situation, only to find Yzak fuming mad in one corner. 

"The Archangel escaped? " Michelle asked, as she took in the pilots' expressions.

"Well... I shall take the silence as agreement then. By the way, there's no use standing around here... I'm sure Captain Norman would inform us if they spotted the Archangel around. " Michelle told the fuming Yzak, as she pulled the former away from the bridge.

When the said Coordinator refused to move, Michelle threw the fellow pilot a death glare which promptly get the other's co-operation. 

Captain Norman, whom was witnessing the sight, was trying hard to stop his laughter from erupting. It seems like the fellow pilot had managed to get himself trapped under his niece's charms.

Looking over to the other side, he found Melody conversing with the green-haired pilot and mused. It certainly would appeared in a way that both the ZAFT elites pilots had got themselves smitten by both her nieces. 

"Yeah, you youngsters go on and have fun. I will tell you people when I get the information on the Archangel whereabouts. Speaking of which, Michelle -- why don't you and Melody show them around? I believed it would be safe enough to rise above the water -- for now. You two grown up in ORB, and should be able to point them around the area -- since we are now along the straits of Malacca." Captain Norman, suggested.

"Well... Sure! " Michelle responded, cheerfully as she pulled Yzak along for the deck.

---

Upon arrival on the deck, Michelle took off the ribbon which binds her long hair into a ponytail and allow her hair to flow with the wind's direction. 

"Hm...m, such a nice feeling... Finally, I'm home! " Michelle commented, smiling as she relaxed herself -- for the first time ever; since she arrived on Earth. 

Previously, she was always been cautious around -- not wanting to arouse any suspicions from the others. However, since she was now traveling with the Norman's team -- whom just happened to be one of her uncles related by marriage; she supposed she could let her hair down, and relaxed once in a while.

Melody mirrored Michelle's actions, and allowed herself to feel the breeze of the wind and heaved a sigh of relief. 

"I certainly missed the feeling of having such strong wind blowing against my face. It's been such a long time... how long have we been gone? " Melody asked Michelle, whom was now eyeing the calm water with a joyful expression on her face.

"Hm...m, about a year ... I think? Cannot be certain, since I left home much earlier than you do. Spend about two months in the Plants, and one month on the Lunar City before heading over to Heliopolis. Oh, let's not forget the fact that -- I spend about a week in Alaska, Australia -- Melbourne and New York City; before heading back to ORB and took the shuttle back up to the space." Michelle replied.

Melody blinked, "You spend one whole month on Earth in those countries before heading up to Space? After which, you first visited Plants for two months; and stayed a month in the Lunar City before heading up to Heliopolis and joined myself and Mirialla?" 

"Yeah, why? " Michelle questioned, frowning momentarily -- wondering why her younger sister was so stunned by the fact.

"... Why had you not told me in advance? No wonder ... you managed to worm your way around the Plants as though you had stayed there for some time... " Melody mused.

"Well... I did stayed there for a while, didn't I?" Michelle mumbled, softly.

---

to be continued

Date started: 11/04/06

Date completed: 11/04/06

date revised: 10/12/06 


	8. Chapter 6 Revised 17Dec2006

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 6 (Part 8 of 25)

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's notes: Woah, never thought I'll managed this. Two chapters in a row, all in the past 48 hours. Anyway, here's Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

---

Timeline: 16 March, C.E.71

---

The morning after the Archangel escaped from the ZAFT Forces attack without much damages, the Zala's team had resigned themselves to fate -- and decided to leave the task of searching for the Archangel -- up to the Captain; while they retired for the day. 

Yzak entered his assigned room and was met up by the sight of Michelle sleeping soundly on his bed. Somehow, the sight causes Yzak to sigh in contentment. At the same time, the silver-haired pilot made a promise to himself -- that he would protect the girl from all dangers and harm that might come their direction. 

Deciding not to wake the girl, Yzak slipped quietly under the bed covers and slipped into a light slumber. Somehow, Michelle must have had sensed his presence and scooted over to the inside of the bed; allowing the silver-haired Coordinator sufficient space on the bed.

Sometime in between, Michelle's cellphone blared to life -- jerking the former awake from her deep slumber. Thankfully, Yzak was already sleeping like a log when it happened. Initially, she was only listening to the conversation from the other end -- half-heartedly, as she was trying hard not to rouse the man sleeping next to her. 

However, the moment Sheryl, the medic on board informed her that her diagnostic results was out and ready for collection -- Michelle's eyes snapped open, immediately. Telling the former to stay in the medic wing and wait for her, Michelle stumbled out of bed quietly and hurried over to the medic wing as fast as she could managed. Upon receiving the report, Michelle literally tore open the envelope containing the diagnostic results and scanned through it, rapidly.

Printed in bold letters, was unmistakenably the term 'PREGNANT - POSITIVE'. Michelle slumped back down on the seat in defeat, as she cursed her own fertility rate. It was only that one night when she allowed Yzak to get intimate with her, and now she was un-mistakenably pregnant with the man's baby. 

"... I cannot believed that my assumption was actually correct..." Michelle groaned, she had came to Sheryl, in prior -- asking for the former to conduct a pregnancy test on herself.

Since, Michelle's period was never on time -- and her recent symptoms had been on-going for three weeks; she already had some suspicion of her own. Little did she knew that her suspicion would be proven right, and that she was indeed pregnant with Yzak's unborn child. No wonder she had dizzy spells and the urge to visit the bathroom every half an hour recently, that had been one of the symptoms of her pregnancy. 

Placing a hand subsconsiously on her flat abdomen, she wondered how she was going to reveal the news to the silver-haired Coordinator. Would the former want the baby which they had somehow created -- together? 

Michelle had no doubt that the former was rather attracted to her, but she had no idea if the former 'love' her. After all, everything that had transpired between them had taken place so fast that not even Michelle, herself -- knew of her own feelings towards the former. However, Michelle was now certain that she was in 'love' with the said pilot. 

Apparently, during the last few weeks spend apart from the silver-haired Coordinator -- the former had been constantly on her mind and she had even dream of the said Coordinator on a regular basis. 

Well, although -- she had to admit, this particular pregnancy had taken her by surprise. Since, she did not think that far ahead when she first allow intimacy between Yzak and herself.

Turning her attention from the report back to Sheryl, she said. "Do not tell anyone, yet. I wanted to inform them -- myself." 

"Well... if you say so." Sheryl responded, naturally. "Take good care of yourself, come to me if you felt any discomfort."

"Sure, I certainly will." Michelle agreed, as she left the medic wing for the room -- which she was sharing with Yzak.

---

Arriving back at the room whereby she was sharing with Yzak Jule, Michelle simply dumped the diagnostic report on the desk. Although, she knew anyone could have seen the report if she simply left it on the desk -- in the open. Michelle just cannot be bothered with the task of keeping the report elsewhere, moreover -- perhaps, it might be better if Yzak were to discover her pregnancy on his own. Since, that meant that she would not have to tell the man personally, while facing one another. 

Despite being able to talk to the silver-haired Coordinator about almost everything and anything in the world, there are just certain things whereby she found it hard to voice aloud. Issues relating to her personal feelings and her body, were simply part of the criteria that fell under the 'taboo' subjects between their conversation. Just like Yzak, Michelle was one whom valued privacy a lot. 

Glancing over at the still sleeping pilot on the bed, Michelle shrugged as she headed off to the cafeteria area of the Battle Fleet. For now, she have no wish to dwell on the issue of her pregnancy and she intended to visit the kitchen and see if she could get anything decent for breakfast. After which, she might want to snoop around and messed around with Adrian before heading back to face the other ZAFT elites pilots on board the fleet.

Arriving at the cafeteria, she was not surprised to find Adrian drinking from his mug of hot cocoa. Her eyes light up at the sheer fragrance of the hot cocoa, and immediately headed over to the counter and asked for one. She knew, the hot cocoa available on board was part of the private stash of Adrian's -- since, that was never part of the ZAFT Forces menu. 

After taking the mug of hot cocoa from the counter, Michelle headed over to where Adrian was sitting with his mug. Inhaling the fragrance of the hot cocoa, Michelle beamed as she addressed Adrian -- cheerfully.

"Adrian, where did you get these? Which brand are you using? It had such a nice fragrant..." Michelle commented.

"Hm..m, I bought it at..." Adrian blinked, before snapping his eyes up at Michelle -- whom was sitting opposite him, nursing her mug of hot cocoa. "Hey! You took it without asking in prior, again!" 

Adrian protested with mild irritation, while Michelle rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please, as if you are not doing the same thing. How else would my chocolate chips cookies went missing?" 

"..." Adrian fell silent, before muttering something about Michelle -- under his breath. Since, his voice was so low -- Michelle failed to catch his muttered words; therefore he need not face the wrath of his cousin. 

---

Timeline: 23 March, C.E 71

---

Approximately one week after the Archangel escaped from the ZAFT Forces without suffering much damage, the Zala's team had finally caught up with the former -- just outside the ORB Union's territory. 

Michelle was with the four pilots on the bridge when the Captain announced that the Archangel had just been spotted. However, the nagging thought that bugged her concerning their current location kept on swirling in her mind. Finally, she spoke up -- interrupting Athrun in his mid-instructions.

"No, wait a minute! Why don't the four of you launched and battled them? The fleet will continue to stay here and wait for your return. The Archangel was now threading exceptionally close to the borders which marks the start of the ORB's territory. If we went forth right now... we might have some problems later on in time -- with the said governement of the Kingdom." Michelle told the crew, with a contemplative look on her face.

Athrun agreed, and went along with Michelle's suggestion. Therefore, the four elites launched out in their respective Mobile Suits and started to engage the 'Strike' and the 'Archangel' in battle. Eventually, the Archangel had tried to evade from their attacks -- however, the ORB's Defence Team had been sent out to warn them for an immediate 'cease' of fight. 

Yet, that still did not prevent the 'Buster' and the 'Duel' from sending another wave of attack towards the engine of the 'Archangel'. Eventually, that had resulted in the 'Archangel' crashing into the water territory of the ORB Union. During which period, Athrun had finally realized Cagalli's identity for the said female had urged the ORB Defence Team to allow the 'Archangel' entry due to the emergency situation.

Meanwhile, Michelle observed everything that took place from the bridge of the Land Resseps Class Battle Fleet of ZAFT; and sighed inwardly. She need not look twice to know that those four pilots would be returning on board soon -- after all, they were not supposed to be fighting against the ORB's Defence Team. 

---

Michelle met up with the four pilots at the hangar, they had eventually retreated for the time-being. Although, Yzak and Dearka had both grumbled at Athrun's suggestion -- but they had to agree with the former's orders; since Athrun was their leader for this mission. 

"Well... Athrun, it's a wise choice that you made. Should the battle continues on, it will put every one in a precarious situation." Michelle commented on the blue-haired Coordinator's actions.

"Aa..." Athrun responded, not knowing what to say in response to Michelle's sudden compliments.

Just then, Melody entered the hangar and asked. "So, now what?" 

"Exactly... now what do we do?" Dearka glances over to Athrun, for further instructions. The former merely appeared contemplative, before responding.

"No idea, I'll say -- we stay hidden for the time being, and see what the ORB's Government had to say in relations to the current issue. Perhaps, the Archangel will come out on its own -- after we were no longer visible on the radar." 

Michelle remained silent, very much in doubt about the 'Archangel' leaving the ORB's territory -- that soon. However, she wisely kept her comments to herself.

In the meantime, Adrian whom had been tending to the maintainence of the 'Duel' interrupted the group's conversation and approached the pair of Natural siblings.

"Captain told you two to decide now, whether you want to stay on board or go back home? If you two chose the latter, your Aunt Agnes will send out her private Yatch over to fetch you guys." Adrian told the two siblings, matter-of-factly.

The two sisters shared a look among themselves, before looking over at the four pilots. Michelle's eyes lingered on Yzak slightly longer than the rest, as if she was trying to communicate with the former without words. Finally, the two turned back to Adrian and said.

"Home." Melody reply was firm and determined, while she knew she would missed having the green-haired pilot's companionship -- she knew it would be inevitable for them to bade one another's farewell.

Michelle's response, on the other hand -- was rather shocking to some. "Home -- for now."

If Melody was surprised by her sister's request, she chose not to comment. After all, Michelle never did things without reason -- and if the former had chose to go home, that means there was something else -- her sister had in mind with regards to the whole situation. After all, it's an well-known fact that Michelle would never go home without a reason. 

---

About an hour had passes by after the battle, the two sisters were met up by their Aunt Agnes as they board the private yatch of their Aunt -- just outside the ORB Union's territory. They were now dressed back in their civilians' clothings, since it would only arouse further suspicion if they were to come back dressed in the ZAFT uniforms provided for them -- while they were with the ZAFT Forces.

Michelle remained silent throughout the journey back to the main island of ORB -- Onogoro Island. Melody, meanwhile, was thinking about Nicol and being home -- after staying elsewhere for so long.

They stepped down from the yatch, once docked in the public harbour of the ORB Kingdom. The two thanked their aunt with appreciation, before heading off towards the Military Institution. They both were told about the ORB Government having arrange a meeting between the crew members on board the Archangel with their respective family members whom were residing in ORB.

Sure indeed, Michelle's gut feeling had been right when she mentioned about the possibility of her elder sister -- Mirialla, being taken on board by the fellow Earth Alliance soldiers. Since, her sister was now part of the Archangel crew helping the ship with its CIC panels. That was yet another issue, which she was adamant on hiding from the pilots' knowledge. 

While Melody headed off to locate their parents and Mirialla, Michelle turned the opposite direction and headed for the office where she knew she could find the Head Representative of ORB. She had arrived just moments after the Yamatos' left the office of Uzumi Nala Attha. The said Representative had been surprised to find Michelle seeking entrance to his office.

"Good morning, Sir! I had came here with a special request." Michelle greeted the Head Representative, politely -- before addressing the various issues which she would need help from the local authorities.

Eventually, she left the office satisfied and content. Michelle had came to the Head Representative for a few reasons:

First and foremost, she told the former to keep her presence quiet and not to tell her parents. Secondly, she asked for permissions to allow the fellow ZAFT pilots' entry into the Kingdom to receive medical attention if the said pilot -- happened to be in a very dangerous and precarious situation. Thirdly, she asked that the authorities do not inform the ZAFT Forces if it really came down to a point whereby a fellow pilot had been rescued by the ORB authorities. 

When being questioned, she responded that -- she had no inclinations to put ORB in any dangerous situation but merely wanted to return the favour. Michelle then preceed to reveal the incident that took place on Heliopolis, about the ZAFT pilots taking both herself and her younger sister back to the ZAFT when the colony was under attack. 

Last but not least, she requested for her location to remains as 'M-I-A' as she would go back to the ZAFT or the PLANTs -- upon accomplishing several issues that requires her special attention. She explained that she suspected her younger twin sister, Melissa -- being in cahoots with the Seirans. Therefore, her sheer presence would only hinders her twin's involvement in Seiran's plans -- thus, she decided to hide herself with the ZAFT Forces. 

Lord Uzumi Nala Attha agreed to Michelle's terms and conditions, after listening to the girl's arguement. He had been suspecting the Seirans for some time now, but he never did managed to get hold of the required evidences with regards to the family's involvment in aiding the Earth Alliance Forces -- despite the country's neutrality policy. Therefore, he agreed to Michelle's suggestion; since he had long heard of Michelle Haw's ability to snoop around for information without detection. 

Moreover, the rivalry between Michelle and Melissa Haw was legendary. Even his advisor, the grandfather of the siblings had stated so -- it was also common knowledge that Melissa was a constant supporter of the Seirans' opinions and views on the Natural-Coordinators issue. The said Representative then proceed to reveal to Michelle -- regarding his plans for the moment. Michelle had listened but choose not to comment or reveal anything that was being revealed to her -- to anyone else.

---

In the meantime, Melody could only sighed as she realized that Michelle had disappeared while she was concentrating on the task to locate her parents and her elder sister. Unfortunately, Melissa was nearby when she headed up front to greet her parents and thus, was instantly 'ambushed' by Melissa's questionings.

"So... it would appeared that you had managed to escape from Heliopolis un-harmed as well... while Mirialla was taken on board the Archangel... where were you?" Melissa asked, eyeing Melody with intensity.

"... In one of those escape pods, and was taken in by the ZAFT Forces." Melody lied easily, but hurried to re-assure her parents. 

"Don't worry, Miguel happened to be the one whom took me back. So, I was entrusted to Aunt Margaret on the PLANTs -- and Aunt Agnes was later informed; and so I was brought back to ORB safely." 

"Aa... I'll be sure to thank them for their help. And what about your sister -- Michelle?" Matthew Haw, the girls' father asked -- frowning in concern.

"Well... I had no idea." Melody lied, her face and expression blank.

"Maa... I'm sure, Michelle will be fine. After all, she was too bright to have been conned by others and I'm sure her intelligence will keep her alive." Matthew relented, eventually.

After all, out of all his daughters -- Michelle was the only one that does things without consulting him and yet, the most capable of maintaining the country's interest at heart. Since, Melissa was too biased in this circumstances and Mirialla lacks the insight which Michelle and Melissa both possessed. Melody was still too young to handle such matters -- thus, it was always Michelle whom was entrusted with such matters to deal with. 

---

Timeline: C.E.71, 25 March

Venue: ZAFT Land Resseps Class Battle Fleet

---

Forty eight hours after the Natural Sisters went back to ORB -- the four pilots were discussing their tactics; back on board the ZAFT Land Resseps Battle Fleet. 

"So, our dear leader... What exactly do you suggest that we do, under this circumstances? Since, the ORB Government had hide the knowledge of the Archangel having been in their country, at this point of time." Dearka spoke up, his tone sharp and sarcastic.

When Athrun failed to respond, Yzak muttered something about rushing in and bomb them apart. Upon which statement, Athrun finally opened his mouth and started speaking. 

"No, I'll say we'll sneak in and infiltrate the country. This was ORB's Main Island, a Kingdom of Neutrality. Unlike Heliopolis, we had no idea how its' structure was like. Thus, I'll say we'll sneak in." 

"Right, finally something productive comes from your mouth." Yzak muttered, as he left the lounge heading for his room to prepare for the infiltration task.

Somehow, the sight of his bed been empty and made nicely -- causes him to space out for a moment; as he wondered what Michelle had been doing. However, the thought was pushed to the back of his mind as he turned his attention back to the cabinet. He was about to take out his rarely used 'Civilian' shoes for his infiltration mission -- when something else caught his interest. After all, he cannot exactly snuck in using his usual ZAFT uniforms.

It was a big A3 size envelope; the type that was used to transmit important and confidential report -- manually. For a while, he frowned as he tried desperately to remember if there had been any official documents that came from the ZAFT authorized Military Base for his attention. Yet, he could find none.

Being extremely curious, he took out the envelope and stared at the front of the document. It was issued to Michelle, and coming from the medic crew of ZAFT -- since that was the logo that was imprinted on the top left hand corner of the envelope. Slowly, Yzak empty out its' content and scanned through them -- rapidly.

The said Coordinator nearly dropped the whole stack of documents in shock when he realized that this was actually Michelle's pregnancy test -- diagnostic results. For a while, Yzak stood paralysed from shock -- all his mind could ever registered was the fact that 'Michelle was PREGNANT'. That, and the fact that -- judging from the time of conception estimated; it was no doubt that Michelle was carrying his 'baby'. 

The stunning discovery of him getting Michelle pregnant kept on swimming around in his mind, but realizing that it was not the time for him to panick -- yet. Yzak pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, as he had something else that he needed to do for now. The first and foremost priority, was to locate the Archangel actual location in ORB. The second, would be to locate Michelle and confront the former on the 'diagnostic results'. 

---

to be continued

Date started: 12/04/06

Date completed: 12/04/06

Date revised: 12/12/06 


	9. Chapter 7

Title: Heaven's will 

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 7

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: This is the latest revised Chapter for the fic. The original version had been dumped mercilessly into the trash can and this was newly written.

---

Chapter 7

---

Timeline: C.E.71, 25 -26 March

Venue: ORB Main Island, Onogoro

---

Meanwhile, Kira Yamato had been requested to head down to the underground base on Onogoro Island -- to aid the ORB Military with the development of the M1-Astrays. Namely, programming the OS coding for the respective M1-Astrays, such that 'Naturals' could pilot them freely -- in times of need.

After all, the current OS was too difficult for Naturals to move around with. Since, Kira had the ability to convert the OS from the default settings to one which suits the Coordinators' ability without much thoughts -- it might also be possible for Kira to convert the OS into something which may suits the Naturals ability with some work.

Since, ORB had made the request in such a way that they will only allow the Archangel to stay on if Kira agreed to help them with their Mobile Suits development process -- Kira had no choice but to agree. Then again, Kira thought it might be good to be able to do something that puts his mind elsewhere than to maul over the issue of Fllay and Athrun. In particularly, Fllay.

That girl had used to be his ideal 'dream girl', however -- that had all changed now. Sure, he still cared greatly for the girl but he was no longer that hung up on the idea of being close to Fllay -- now. Sometimes, he even had the urge to run and hide away from the flaming haired girl. Instead, the girl whom clouded his mind recently had been the pink haired Coordinator whom he had rescued by chance -- Lacus Clyne. Whom was also his childhood friend, but his current enemy -- Athrun Zala's fiancee.

During which period, Fllay Allster had been moping on board all alone. Due to her decision to seduce Kira and intend to make Kira into a killing 'machine' for her revenge purposes -- Sai, her fiance had forsaken her. Mirialla and Tolle had avoided her at all cost, Kuzzey had opted to stay away from her to keep himself safe from any troubling matters that might arises. Kira, had been busy with the development of the M1-Astrays for the ORB authorities and had been away for days.

---

Michelle Haw, on the other hand -- was busy packing up her luggages. She had the intention to move up to PLANTs and stayed there for some time. Since, the current situation had been rather busy and chaotic at both the authorities and the ministries, no one would have noticed her presence around.

Melissa, was still at the Seirans House -- her parents were at the Ministries and Melody was out somewhere. She left her clothes where it was, since she could always buy more when she was back in the PLANTs. However, she took all her electronic devices; including her laptops and the diskettes and discs with all the important and secret documents with her.

She also took her extra charger and spare phone along with her, just in case -- she needs them for back up. After checking her belongings for the last time around, Michelle headed out of the house -- heading for the main foyer where she had parked her blue 'Honda Celfiro'. Settling herself in the driver seat, Michelle drove off speeding for the space port. She had a shuttle to catch, that very afternoon.

Arriving at the carpark of the port, Michelle stepped out of the car but she remembered to place her parking coupon -- for a whole year around before locking the car and stepped away. After all, she doubt she would be coming back anytime soon with the battle raging on. However, she does hope that her car was still intact -- after the battle. Thankfully, it was not an expensive car -- therefore, if the worst did happened; she might not be that upset.

For a while, she debated on her options. Should she take the risk and send a message over to Adrian -- telling the former of her location? After all, Yzak should have discovered her condition by now.

Eventually, she gave up on her logic and went with her heart's desires -- instead. She took out her cell phone and dropped Adrian a 'text message'. Upon accomplishing that action, Michelle immediately shut down her Mobile Phone -- such that no one else could reached her, until she reaches the PLANTs. Until then, she had no desire nor the inclination to deal with intruding calls.

---

In the meantime while Michelle was catching a shuttle and heading back to the PLANTs, Adrian Mckenzie had been tending to the four Mobile Suits on board the Land Resseps when his message tone sounded -- loud and clear, that causes all eyes to turn upon him on board.

/Shit/ His mind went on red alert, seldom did he received calls and messages from others while on duty. That was the main reason why he had dared to use such loud music as his ringtone and message tone, but that had all changed -- now. Since someone had indeed message him and alert the others of the fact that he had a mobile phone.

It was not as if he was anti-social, but he simply do not felt the need to broadcast the fact that he had a mobile phone of his own. Moreover, the phone was a gift from his parents -- not bought from his own money. Thus, all the more -- he thought that he should not showcase his phone everywhere. Shaking his head to rid all the strays thoughts, he turned his attention back to the mobile phone.

The message was from Michelle, since it was one of his cousin's number that was reflected on the phone. Opening the message warily, fearing for any trouble his cousin might want to add on his shoulders -- he was surprised to find that it was merely a notification that was telling him that she was heading up to PLANTs to stay. The period of stay was not revealed, but Adrian caught on to the underlying message.

Michelle was actually telling him that she would not be in ORB as the battles progresses on, until the war comes to an end -- Michelle was going to avoid everything together. Honestly, anyone would felt the desire to dump everything and hide somewhere until the worst is over -- it was the same for him as well.

Although, what Adrian failed to understand was the destination Michelle had chosen for her hiding place. Of so many places and countries available -- why did the girl choose the PLANTs? Moreover, it was the country of the Coordinators -- of the ZAFT Forces...

On the other hand, the four pilots was dressed in their scuba diving suit and was getting ready for the infiltration trip into the Kingdom of ORB. While Athrun briefed the rest of the members on the expectations he had for this investigation mission, Nicol nodded in agreement while Dearka merely snorted aloud at whatever Athrun had been saying. Surprisingly, Yzak opted to remain silent as he simply minded his own business -- for his whole mind was on the issue of Michelle's pregnancy.

---

Timeline: C.E.71, 26-27 March

---

The four ZAFT elites took off from the Land Resseps, as the dived under the water -- beginning their lengthy infiltration process. Since, there was no way that they could docked their battle fleet anywhere within the ORB Union's radius -- they had docked themselves at least two kilometres away from the ORB Union water territory. From there they had to dive and swam until the main island of Onogoro -- before they could infiltrate the country, officially.

The whole process would have taken a ship at least a half-day journey, but since they were literally swimming their way through -- it took them nearly a day long to get ashore. They had started their trip on the 26 of March -- late evening, and they reached the main island of Onogoro's shoreline on the 27 March, evening. By the time they arrived ashore, all the four pilots were dehydrated and exhausted beyond beliefs.

Over there onshore, they were met up by a few Coordinators residents that used to be a citizen of PLANTs but had chosen to imigrate over to ORB -- due to its neutrality policy. The residents whom provided them with temporary ID cards and factory attires -- told them specifically that the ID cards given could only allow them entrance to 'Level 2' of the factory. Anything above that level was beyond their ability to gain them access -- for that would required special permission entry cards from respectives superiors or from the Military, directly.

Athrun nodded in response to the fellow Coordinators' advices, as they waited until the other parties had left for some time before taking their leave. As soon as the few residents whom helped them gained the main access into the ORB Kingdom left -- Dearka turned to Athrun and asked.

"So, now what should we do?"

Athrun pondered for a second, before addressing the other three pilots. "Now, we find a place to retire for the night. The investigation process will starts tomorrow morning, for I would need to go and rent a car from the car rental company. That is, unless -- you guys wanted to walk as we investigate the country."

The other three pilots shrugged and indicate for the blue-haired pilot to lead the way. Initially, Dearka had wanted to stay in a posh hotel -- but Athrun disagreed, claiming to say that it will only bring them unwanted attention. Therefore, they ended up staying overnight at a 'backpackers' inn -- which is budget and affordable, but no where as comfortable as a full qualified hotel.

That ended up with the blond complaining, but Yzak could hardly cared less. Although, no one failed to mention anything about Yzak's strange behavior -- the silver-haired pilot already knew what the other three was thinking. Nicol was probably confused, and Athrun could hardly cared less about his lack of reaction. However, Dearka -- on the other hand; would probably teased him about it, at a later stage of time.

After all, it was a well established fact that Yzak Jule would never stop going against the opinions of one Athrun Zala. However, today he did everything the other party told him to do without a grumble or curse under his breath. Dearka would never leave him alone, after today.

Then again, he really was not in a mood for one of his routine argument with the blue-haired pilot. That was why he simply minded his own business, and considering the fact that he was not exactly listening to the said pilot -- from the beginning; it would be wiser if he opted to stay silent. However, that was something that only he knew -- and there was no way that he could have told the blond without Dearka making a fuss over the issue.

---

Timeline: C.E 71, 28 March

---

Early next morning, the group of ZAFT pilots were up and about as soon as the sun rises. They then went off to the car rental company and rented a car for the day, since it was Athrun whom suggested the idea -- it would be only fair if he was the one whom pay for the rental fees. Unwilling to let such trivial issues affect progress of their mission, Athrun did as he was told and pay for the car.

As they passes by the various streets and roads of the ORB Kingdom -- Dearka commented something about the citizens of ORB not being worried at all; despite a fierce battle had been going on outside their country's territory. Yzak snorted and muttered something about ORB's neutrality policy, but had yet to input his 'two-cents' into the debate when Athrun pulled over the car -- near a supermarket.

/Huh/ Both the blond and the silver-haired pilot blinked, while Nicol gaped. Athrun was merely eyeing the scene with a blank expression, but the wheels in his mind was moving. Standing less than a metre away from their current location -- the youngest of the Haw Sibling, Melody was arguing with Michelle (?) Or was it Michelle's twins, Melissa (?).

Deciding to stay and continue watching for a while, Athrun was not surprised when Melody yelled out Melissa's name in agitation. /Aa... so it was the famous Melissa Haw -- that goes against Michelle's wishes, each time they went near one another. /

Melody was trying to persuade Melissa out of doing something -- but apparently, the girl was not going to relent. Melody looked as if she was about to break down anytime soon -- but Melissa was still adamant. Finally, Melody looked away from the elder girl and Melissa took off into a run -- heading elsewhere.

Feeling that it was safe somehow to make their presence near the younger girl, Athrun drove nearer to the motionless girl.

"Melody?" Athrun called out, softly but audibly.

Melody blinked and looked up at the source of her name. The sight of the four ZAFT elites rendered her speechless for a second, before regaining her senses.

"Aa... I was kind of wondering when you guys are coming over..." Melody mumbled, weakly as she tried to smile at the pilots but ending up grimacing -- instead.

For a while, neither spoke -- Melody merely glances over at Nicol. After a few seconds, Melody braced herself together and asked if the pilots would like to have some ice-creams. With that, Melody took off to the interior of the Supermarket and emerged a while later with several cones in hand.

Handing them over to the four pilots, Melody merely informed them that it was her treat -- so Athrun would not felt the need to pay her for the cones. After a while, Dearka asked Melody if the girl whom ran off earlier on was the famous 'Melissa Haw'. Melody's response had been a grimace as she nodded her agreement.

Turning to the pilots, Melody addressed them -- in particularly; Yzak Jule. "Erm... Well, in case anyone wonders where Michelle was -- no longer in ORB. She left for the PLANTs -- sometime yesterday. I had no idea where she was, but I had a feeling she had went back to the PLANTs. As for her reason to do so, I had no idea."

"Aa..." Yzak mused, while he remained calm on the outside -- he was a nervous wreck on the insides. /She's back in PLANTs? Why/ That was the constant question on his mind, but since he would never allow Dearka a chance to poke fun at him -- he remained silent and masked his face up with indifference.

However, Melody's gaze upon him was so intense that his mask nearly slips. Eventually, the younger girl turned away from him and addressed Nicol -- instead. Never had Yzak felt so grateful towards the youngest pilot before -- but if Melody's glance were to linger on him for another few minutes; his mask would have slipped totally.

"Right, I should probably get moving. Unfortunately, I am not supposed to tell you guys anything with regards to the Archangel -- that was something you people had to find out for yourself. Rest assured, while I do not help you guys -- I will not reveal to the authorities about ZAFT's presence within the country as well. Good luck hunting for the Archangel -- here's where I shall take my leave." Melody told the four ZAFT pilots, before heading off elsewhere.

---

Eventually, the four pilots had managed to go around the island in the car -- but still had yet to spot any signs of the Archangel. Thus, they decided to check the area around the factory -- although, their ID could only allow them until level two admission. It was still better than nothing; after all -- Athrun knew if he could just spot either 'Torii' or Kira; he would be able to bet anything against the fact that the Archangel was indeed within the ORB Kingdom.

Although, that was something that he would not shared with the other pilots. After all, he do not want others to think that he would not be able to fight against Kira. Either way, the four pilots were lounging by the river-side near the factory as they waited around to see if they could spot any possible beings from the Earth Alliance Forces.

Meanwhile, as if sensing Athrun's approach, 'Tori' the electronic green bird which Athrun made for Kira started chirping and flying out of the factory -- where Kira had been. Without warning, Kira had followed 'Tori' lead and found himself coming face to face with Athrun and three other boys, his age standing around. It then struck Kira that the four might very well be the other three pilots of ZAFT.

In the meantime, Cagalli whom had been touring the factory spotted the four pilots as well. However, she could only recognized Athrun Zala as the ZAFT pilot -- as for the rest, one could only guessed their identity. Since, the other three were standing around Athrun -- Cagalli summarized that they were the other pilots for the ZAFT Forces.

Melody, on the other hand -- whom was also in the area had spotted them. One look at Athrun was all it takes for Melody to understand that Athrun knew Kira; since their eyes had spoken volumes despite only meeting for a spilt second. She watched in silent contemplation as Athrun handed the electronic bird which was resting on his palms -- back to Kira Yamato, and Kira pondered for a moment before hinting that the bird was a gift from his childhood friend. Athrun, whom had heard it -- flattered in his steps before nodding and stepped away.

Thankfully, the four pilots knew not to blow her cover -- therefore, Cagalli and Kira remained blissfully unaware of the fact that she knew those pilots as well. Melody had known Kira long enough to know that Kira treasured that 'Torii' very much -- and Kira had told her that 'Torii' had been able to tell him if his best friend was anywhere around the area. Initially, Melody was skeptical -- but after today, she no longer had any doubts about Athrun ability at manufacturing such gadgets.

It was the same with Lacus's Haros, although -- she had only seen it once; she found it to be extremely memorable. Now she knew why those 'Haros' reminded her of Kira's 'Torii' at times -- because they were both manufactured by Athrun Zala. As the four pilots turned on their backs and left the scene, Melody send Adrian a text message asking the former to inform her -- if the pilots had returned on board.

At the same time, Melody decided to text Michelle as well. Although, she knew Michelle might not be responding her anytime soon. It would still be better if she inform the former in advance about her discovery of Athrun and Kira's relations. As the four pilots left the site, Erica Simmons asked the ORB Princess if there was anything wrong -- but Cagalli had shakes her head at the blonde and said that nothing was wrong.

Kira, in the meantime, was back at the factory -- still configuring the M1-Astrays for the ORB Union. Although, his mind was replaying the scene of meeting up with Athrun -- outside. He knew, the moment they stepped out of the ORB Union -- there would be another attack from the ZAFT. However, he told no one of the incident of meeting up with the ZAFT pilots; since no one could know about his relationship with Athrun. It will put them both in a difficult position.

---

Athrun, on the other hand -- told the other three pilots that the mission was over and they were to return back to the fleet at once. When being asked for a reason, Athrun said nothing but only claimed that the Archangel was still within ORB. Thus, all they had to do now was to remain where they were and waited until the time is ripe and the Archangel decided to make their move from ORB -- towards another destination.

Thankfully, Nicol did not pressed him for explaination about his certainity of the Archangel location. Yzak and Dearka, on the other hand -- was another matter. Therefore, all he did was to assure them that he had confidence that the Archangel was within ORB -- thus when Nicol asked if he had spotted anything suspicious within the country; Athrun had lied and admitted that he had.

When in actual reality, he spotted nothing suspicious about the country -- the country was peaceful; if nothing else. It was his sighting of 'Torii' and Kira Yamato -- the pilot of 'Strike' that ensures him of the fact that the Archangel was still within ORB's territory. However, that was something he would bring to his grave and not revealed to anybody.

Apparently, his statement of finding something suspicious within the country was satisfactory enough for Yzak and Dearka -- for the two had left him alone, since then. However, Yzak had not neglected to throw him a death threat about his suspicion had better be right, else the former would fed him to the sharks by throwing him off the fleet.

Athrun knew better than to take offences -- since that was exactly Yzak's way of telling him that the former was still suspicious of his conjecture but was not going to press for details. For that, Athrun was grateful -- for all he really desires now was to have some privacy to himself. Such that he could sit down and sort things out -- mentally. ---

to be continued

Date Started: 13/12/2006

Date Ended: 14/12/2006

Date Revised: 15/12/2006


	10. Chapter 8

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 8

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 8

---

Timeline: C.E.71, 1 April

Venue: PLANTs -- Ayman's Residence

---

Michelle Haw was watching the official appointment ceremony of Athrun's father -- Patrick Zala as the new Chairman for the PLANTs Supreme Council on screen. She was currently taking up residence over at the Aymans' -- again. Sitting beside her and was on the verge of falling asleep was her five year old cousin -- Steven. The boy had obviously taken a liking to her and would not let her go elsewhere, without following.

Apparently, that was what her Aunt Margaret had said when Michelle arrived late on the night of 28 March, C.E.71. Her first task for the night was to get her stubborn cousin into bed; which she had accomplished -- easily. 

She was then greeted by Steven's father, her Uncle whom was related by marriage. The last time she was staying over -- the former had been too busy with work to made it a point to greet her. This time around, her Uncle had been on leave -- thus, had the opportunity to assess her fully.

Michelle's pregnancy was no secret, she had already informed the Aymans -- in prior. Her Aunt Margaret had frowned before asking her about the father; Michelle had been frank with her Aunt about the father being one of the ZAFT elites pilots -- but did not exactly revealed Yzak's identity. 

After all, it would not do good for anyone else to discover the fact -- yet. Especially, if such news were to travel to Yzak's mother -- Eriza Jule, before Yzak could brought it up; himself. There might be dire consequences to deal with -- at a later stage of time.

Once the direct boardcast of the Ceremony was over, Michelle turned off the television and roused her cousin. It was late at the PLANTs, but judging from the time difference -- it should be just about noon time over at the ORB. 

"Come, Steven... let's get you to bed." Michelle told her cousin, whom blinked bearily before making a move to head to his bedroom. 

Thirty minutes later, Michelle emerged from Steven's bedroom and headed into the kitchen for a glass of milk. As she poured the milk into a tall glass -- Michelle could not helped but mused on her sudden change in diet habits. In the past, she hated milk with a passion and she would never drink them -- without being forced. Now, it was entirely another matter -- she refused to sleep without having a glass of milk, every night. 

/How Ironic.../ Michelle thought as she finished the glass of milk and rinsed it clean; before placing the glass back on the counter. Turning on her heels, she headed into Miguel's room -- which was now officially, her new bedroom. 

Entering the room, the first thing she did was to flip on the lights and took out a novel lying in the drawer -- untouched. That was the novel she had bought previously while on the PLANTs -- but had forgotten to bring it down to Earth with her. Tonight, she was going to finish at least half of the book -- before retiring for the night. 

Meanwhile, in another parts of the Aprilius City. Namely, the Zala's Mansion -- the new Chairman had been plotting something against the Earth Alliance Forces. He was working feverishly on the proposal on the 'Operation Spitbreak', he had brought up the proposal during the Council's Meeting -- earlier on in the day. 

Patrick Zala had claimed that it was a proposal to strengthen their current 'Operation Uroboros' -- but in actual fact, it was entirely a different issue. He was planning to eliminate all the Naturals residing on Earth -- for he felt that only Coordinators should be considered good enough as the new human beings. 

However, he knew he could not lay everything out in the open -- since he knew the previous Chairman -- Siegel Clyne will never approved of his proposal if he was to come outright with his plans. Thus, he had twisted his words a little around the bend and conned everyone in the Council into approving his proposal. Since, the Council had already approved his plan officially -- now all he had to do was to bide his time, until the moment comes -- so that the plan could be put into actions.

---

Timeline: C.E.71, 15 April

---

Two weeks after Patrick Zala had finally been declared as the new Chairman for the PLANTs Supreme Council -- the Archangel crew had finally departed from ORB Union heading for Alaska Military Base of the Earth Alliance Forces. 

Kira Yamato was preparing himself for the upcoming battle in his Mobile Suit, the 'Strike'. Despite everyone on board telling him that it was probably just him -- being paranoid. Yet, he knew it was not the case. 

There would no doubt be an ambushed from ZAFT once they left the territory of ORB. That was because, he had seen Athrun in ORB. Although, no one knew of it but he believed Athrun would not let them off the hook -- that easily. Especially, since Athrun had already knew of their presence in ORB.

If possible, he really wished not to fight against Athrun. However, he knew it was impossible for they were on opposite sides, henceforth a fight would be involved. Somehow, he had a feeling that this upcoming battle was going to change everything between him and Athrun.

He sighed as he gave 'Strike' a final check before proceeding on to set 'Strike' on stand-by mode. Just as he predicted, ZAFT launched an attack straight after they left the territory of ORB and set off towards the direction of Alaska -- the Earth Alliance Forces Military Base. Taking a deep breath, he took off with the worst scenario in mind.

True indeed, the battle was a fierce one. He dodged every attack that 'Duel' had been hurling at him, while 'Buster' was seen fighting the Skygrapser that Mwu La Fllga was operating. Meanwhile, 'Blitz' was seen helping 'Buster' out.

It was at the point of time, Aegis intervened. Having no choice, he engaged Athrun in the battle. Kira had no idea how long they had been battling, but it must have been for quite some time as the power of 'Strike' was running low. 

It was at that point of time that Aegis literally ran out of power, and Strike still holding the laser beam sword had the upper hand. Anyone who is totally unaware of Kira and Athrun's relationship would have thought that 'Strike' was about to slay the 'Aegis'.

That was exactly what Nicol had in mind when he had seen the sight. Taking off in a run towards the site, he made his Mobile Suit -- invisible. Upon reaching them, he yelled out to Athrun and charged towards the Strike. 

Under such circumstances, it was either be killed or to react in self-defense. That was exactly, what Kira had did. He thrusted the laser beam sword towards the direction of 'Blitz' just as Athrun yelled out the name of 'Nicol' aloud.

At that point of time, everything stilled as 'Blitz' exploded and shattered to pieces. Yzak took charged and dragged the immobile 'Aegis' out of the way, heading back to their battleship while Dearka fired a canon at 'Strike' to distract them. 

'Strike' was then called to retreat back to Archangel; while 'Aegis' was brought back to safety by 'Buster' and 'Duel'. They were all wrapped in their own thoughts, and anguish of losing Nicol in the battle. 

However, at that point of time -- neither of them knew about Nicol having tried to escape from the explosion had ejected himself from the cockpit in the nick of time. Yet, that still did not changed the fact that he was badly injured from the impact of the explosion and was literally on the verge of dying.

---

Melody sighed as she put away her binoculars. She had been half-expecting something like /that/ to happen -- that was exactly why she had literally begged her father to allow her to take up the role of leading the patrol team; allowing her to constantly take note of the battle progress. 

Since the battle started just outside of the ORB Territory, it was her duty to make it a point to constantly reminded both parties not to overstep the boundaries. However, now as she watched the battle which had just ended -- Melody could not help but sighed. 

Just then, James Mckenzie -- one of the crew members came to her and reported his findings of a young ZAFT elite pilot being injured badly on-shore. Melody did not need to think before spunning into action -- she knew it could only be Nicol. 

Since, there was only a total of four pilots involved in this mission of hunting down the 'Archangel' -- having been on board with the respectives ZAFT elites; before heading back to ORB and re-joined her family members.

Apparently, only Nicol's Mobile Suit exploded -- a while ago. Thus, the badly injured ZAFT elite soldier could only be Nicol Amalfi -- the pilot for 'Blitz'. After all, Athrun Zala had been taken back on board by the 'Duel' and the 'Buster' pilot had also escaped without much problems encountered -- along the way.

"Lead the way..." Melody told James Mckenzie, one of her distantly related cousins. The Mckenzies' clan was too big -- thus, Melody never bothered to remember what kind of relationship was shared between them. Either way, they were either her cousins or the late Rusty's cousin. Honestly, she cannot be bothered with them -- to her, they were merely superiors and subodinates, at this point of time.

Arriving at the site where the badly injured ZAFT solider was found, Melody let out a sigh of relief. Her suspicion was right, the pilot was indeed Nicol Amalfi. Turning to the fellow medics on stand-by, she gave her orders to bring the injured parties back to the ORB Union for treatment. While, it was a written rule that ZAFT soldiers were not allowed in their country -- but there was also a rule which states, that ORB Union will never deny a Coordinator in need -- a place for them to strive. 

In which case, if they simply left Nicol where he was -- the said pilot would surely not lived to see the next day. Therefore, the wiser move will be to bring the pilot back to the ORB Union for treatment. Transferring the pilot in its current state to destinations such as Gibraltar or Carpentaria would be far too risky. Moreover, Athrun and the others might have already thought Nicol to be 'dead'. 

Several hours later, Nicol Amalfi was admitted smoothly into the ORB's Memorial Hospital for treatment. Melody was helping out with the admission process for Nicol -- since she was the only one present whom knew certain information with regards to the said pilot. Standing off by the side was her father, she knew some explanation was in order -- and she would provide just sufficient information for her father's knowledge. 

Once Melody had signed on the form, the admission process was completed. Turning back to her father, Melody resigned herself to the confrontation that would soon take place between her and her father. 

"Dad, I know you would like an explanation. However, since Lord Uzumi had already approved of the decision to let the pilot received medical attention in the country. We could leave that particular issue aside -- for the moment. 

As for my knowledge of the pilot's identity; it could be easily explained as the pilot being one of Miguel's ex-team mates. Since, Miguel had perished in that battle within the colony of Heliopolis. Next, the pilot lived next door to the Aymans' on the PLANTs -- thus, it's only Natural for me to know about his family information." 

Melody summarized, leaving out issues concerning with Nicol and her so-called 'attraction' between themselves. That would be addressed later, if it was brought up to knowledge. For now, she wanted to keep things easy.

---

Two days later, on the 17 of April -- Cosmic Era 71. The ZAFT Forces led by Athrun Zala finally caught up with the Archangel near the Marshall Island. That was when a second attack had been launched on the Archangel and the 'Strike'. Athrun, depressed by the fact that Nicol was now 'dead' -- being oblivious to the fact that the green-haired pilot had been safety retreived by the ORB Union and was now recovering in the ORB Memorial Hospital; made it a point to get 'even' with Kira Yamato.

It started out with the ZAFT pilots swearing and cursing, Athrun trying to kill Kira, while Kira trying to fend himself off without killing anyone else. However, that had soon changed when Tolle Koenig tried to play 'hero' and intervened in the battle of Athrun and Kira. This time around, Tolle was killed by Athrun's attack and that pushes all logical sense of thoughts from Kira's mind as the 'Strike' starting attacking the 'Aegis' viciously.

Eventually, the 'Aegis' had the 'Strike' trapped motionless -- and since Athrun did not have the heart to kill Kira simply, he had opted for 'Self-Destruction'; hoping that the impact would kill the both of them. Meanwhile, the 'Buster' had its communications system rendered useless and the 'Duel' had been back on board for power replenishing.

Realizing the fact that the Archangel had its target aimed at the 'Buster' -- Dearka Elthman, the blond pilot decided to surrender himself to the Earth Alliance Forces. After all, he had no desires to die simply because his Mobile Suit's power ran out on him. Since, it's communication system and the radar detector was totally out of order -- there was no way he could have send any 'SOS' message to his fellow allies. 

Yzak, whom had been on the bridge was stunned utterly by the knowledge of the 'Buster' and 'Aegis' signals being cut off. In less than 72 hours, two battles had taken place with the involvement of the 'Strike' and the 'Archangel' -- and three of his teammates' status had been rendered as 'M-I-A' (Missing in Action). That came as a shock to him, as his mind went paralysed for a moment before -- he went off to brood over the recent happenings; all the while -- yearning for Michelle's advices.

---

Meanwhile, Melody had been at the hospital tending to Nicol -- when his cell phone blared to life. It was a call from James Mckenzie, telling her that the Archangel had send out a special request to the ORB Union seeking a rescue team to recover the 'Strike' and its' pilot. It was further revealed that Cagalli -- their ORB Princess; had already taken actions and took Kisaka along for the trip. Melody told James to update her on the information, since the fellow sergent was involved in the trip as well.

Since the Marshall Island was somewhat quite a distance away from the ORB Union, Melody knew the information would only reached her by tomorrow morning. Therefore, she willed herself not to dwell too much on the matter and concentrated on her current duties on hand. Although, she had long heard about Tolle's demise -- it was reported in James' earlier account of the 'Archangel' current strength. 

Although, Melody felt bad for her elder sister -- Mirialla. There was nothing that she could do, except to hope for the best. In the meantime, Melody decided to wait until the official report account was out before contacting her other sister -- Michelle. Although, no direct contact could be established -- she could still send Michelle a coded email message or text messages through the use of the cell phones or the Intra-networking devices. 

On board the Archangel, the atmosphere was even more stifling. Having to deal with Mirialla's devastation of losing Tolle was hard enough on Sai Argyles. Moreover, he had to deal with Fllay's constant bugging on Kira's status and Kuzzey's un-helpful remarks on the progression of the current war situation. That and the fact that the 'Prisoner-of-War' captured sprouting smart-alec comments constantly -- that put Mirialla into a deeper depression mode does not help. 

Topping it off, Lineutant Natarle had already instructed him to pack away the personal belongings of Kira and Tolle -- as they headed down to Alaska, for further instructions. While, being unhappy -- there was nothing else he could do to help with the situation. The sight of Kira's electronic bird, 'Torii' flying around in the ship -- did nothing to help but only intensify the gloomy atmosphere. 

However, Sai did not have the heart to turn the power of 'Torii' off -- for that would really appeared that Kira was no longer coming back. 

---

The following morning at dusk, the ORB Union Rescue Team arrived at the site of the battle. However, they were unable to recover Kira Yamato -- as they had only found the remains of the 'Strike' and the 'Self-Destructed Aegis'. Some distances away, near the shore-line -- they had managed to recover Athrun Zala. 

Since, Athrun's injury was nothing that was life-threatening -- having been ejected from the cockpit in time. Cagalli informed the ZAFT Parties to retrieve its' fallen comrades; however -- Cagalli had some things to ask Athrun before sending the pilot back to where he belongs. 

Apparently, Athrun was in anguish from the battle as well. He looked so lifeless and 'dead' to Cagalli -- he was trying to revenge Kira for killing Nicol. However, he did not want to kill Kira as well -- but he would have to; because they were now opponents and enemies. Tears started flowing down his cheeks as he revealed to Cagalli of his actions. In the meantime, Kira had been blasted off to some distances away and was recovered by Reverend Malchio. 

Since, Kira's injury was not as life-threatening as it should be -- although, he had not been able to escape in time while the 'Aegis' exploded. Reverend Malchio did some emergency treatment and left him alone, but the former decided to bring the pilot along with him to the PLANTs -- as he was scheduled to depart for the Clyne Residence in another few days' time.

Thus, on the 21 of April -- Kira Yamato awakes from his four days deep slumber in the Clyne Residence. The first sight which greeted him was Lacus Clyne with her pink 'Haro' -- beaming down at him, cheerfully. Behind her, Kira could see lights streaming into the pavilion where the bed -- he was resting in -- was situated.

He allowed himself to be help into a sitting position on the bed by the pink-haired Coordinator. Behind him, Reverend Malchio admitted that he had tried to talk Lacus out of the thought of placing the bed in the middle of the garden -- but Lacus had refused to listen to his logic. At his statement, the pink-haired Coordinator pouted slightly before insisting that the scenery over here at the Pavilion was way 'better' than the scenary -- up in the normal bedroom. 

Glancing at Lacus again, Kira was suddenly overwhelm with anguish thoughts as he came outright with the confession that he had fought Athrun -- again. This time, with intention to kill. As Kira relayed the battle scenes to Lacus -- tears could be seen flowing openly down his cheeks. Sorrow was imprinted in his violet eyes; while Lacus simply watched on and allow Kira to cry free-ly -- in front of her, all the while whispering soothing words to the former.

Telling Kira not to think of anything else but to rest and recover his strength from the earlier battle, Lacus left Kira alone to sort things out -- while she headed off to prepare some food for Kira's consumption. ---

to be continued

Date started: 15/12/06

Date completed: 16/12/06 


	11. Chapter 9

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 9

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: This chapter would have to be re-write totally, thus you could find none of the traits from my previous version. 

---

Chapter 9

---

Timeline: 22 April - 30 April, Cosmic Era 71

Venue: Archangel

---

Down in the jailing cell of the Archangel Class Battle Fleet compartment, a certain blond ZAFT elite pilot was fingering his wound on the forehead as he frowned over the latest happenings that had taken place over the last one week. Since, there was no calender of sort hanging around -- he could only estimated and guess the date that had passes by -- ever since his surrendering to the Archangel.

The stinging wound on his forehead kept on reminding him of a certain Natural female on board; when he was first captured -- he was certainly not expecting to find such desirable looking staff on board. He had thought that the Earth Alliance Forces crew were mostly full of members from the elder generation -- he certainly had not been expecting staff whom looked just as young as he was -- or perhaps younger. 

Moreover, his smart alec comments had meant to be sarcastic. He had no idea what happened; but he had most defintely not been expecting that the said female staff's boyfriend had really died -- recently. Just a few days before he was shifted into the jail cell, another incident took place in the medic wing. Initially, the girl whom he had made fun of -- had tried to attack him with a knife. However, his Coordinator reflexes helped him to escape. 

Yet, when another girl with flaming red hair appeared -- and tried to shoot him with a gun. The girl whom tried to attack him, ended up fending for his life as she pushed the red-haired girl off-balance. Although, the fragments from the ceiling lights had somewhat managed to injure his forehead -- thus resulting in the wound on his forehead. He was still baffled by the girl's action. Why did the girl save him, after trying to attack him -- herself? 

His frown deepened as he tried to make sense of the recent happenings, but his effort at resolving his bewilderment was futile. 

---

Venue: Carpentaria

---

Yzak Jule cursed his bad luck, why was Athrun Zala -- the one and only one, whom had been found and safely retrieved by the ORB Union? Why couldn't it at least be Dearka? He could have dealt with the blond's silly comments easier -- as compared to Athrun's dis-interesting remarks. The only good thing was Athrun's confession of having taken down the 'Strike'. 

Although, Yzak was unhappy with the result since he wanted so much to slain 'Strike' -- himself. He also knew that his skills was still not up to par with the 'Strike' pilot, but Athrun's skills had always been better than his -- back in the academy days. That, and the fact that he had never won against the blue-haired Coordinator; once -- makes it a little easier to bear with the news of Athrun Zala taking down the 'Strike'.

Meanwhile, Athrun Zala was trying hard not to dwell on the 'Strike' demise. For it would only enhance his depressing mood of having to 'kill' off his best friend -- personally. The irony of the situation would be the fact that his Commander, Rau Le Cruez -- had actually told him that he would be receiving a 'Nebula' medal for taking down the 'Strike'. What was the use of having that medal when it literally meant -- a part of him, had died along with his murdering of his childhood friend -- Kira Yamato? 

Recently, Cagalli's words had been re-surfacing in his thoughts -- haunting him on the fact that he had killed off his best friend. Whom, on this earth -- would want to be kill by one's best friend? It might have been a lot easier to deal with -- if it was Yzak whom took down Kira, at least -- he would not have to live in guilt, then. Moreover, what was he going to do about confessing his sins of killing Kira to Lacus? 

The pink-haired songstress had admitted to him about her liking Kira -- and it would have pained Lacus to receive news of Kira's demise. The sheer notion of having to reveal such dreadful news to his fiancee caused him to sigh inwardly with resignation. Unknowingly to him, Kira was not 'dead' as he had thought the former to be -- instead, the former was up in the PLANTs recovering from the battle wounds; under the care of Lacus Clyne.

---

Venue: PLANTs -- Ayman's Residence

---

Michelle stared at her wardrobe in depression, none of the clothings she brought with her to the PLANTs -- could fit her size, anymore. Staring down at the slight swelling on her lower abdomen -- she was once again, reminded of her unplanned pregnancy. Glancing at her own reflection in the full length mirror -- Michelle could not helped but sighed. 

Although, it had yet to be confirmed -- she had a suspicion about her having multiples for this pregnancy. After all, she was still a little over two months pregnant -- and her clothes, especially her pants -- could no longer fits her. 

Under normal circumstances, the pregnancy would not start showing before the last of its' first trimster was over. Yet, she was not even three months into her pregnancy and her pants was starting to get tight -- and small for her. Grimacing as she gave up on the notion of having to zip up her no longer fitting pants -- she put on her seldom worn track pants, instead.

Deciding that a trip to the mall for 'maternity wear' was in order -- Michelle sighed, she had been wanting to put it off -- for as long as possible. However, it looks like that would be impossible now. She had better made a trip there while some of her clothes could still fits her -- before everything in her wardrobe become too small for her and that she had to resort to borrowing from her Aunt Margaret. 

Her Aunt Margaret was out having fun with her uncle for the day, thus -- she was left with the task of baby-sitting her five-year old cousin. Well, she decided that it would not hurt by bringing Steven out on a shopping trip to the mall -- she called out for her young cousin.

"Steven, come on... we're going shopping." Michelle yelled out for her cousin's -- since the house had too many wings and she was too lazy to search around for Steven. 

A few moments later, her cousin appeared at the front foyer -- dressed appropriately for an outing. Michelle had to smile at her cousin's fashion sense, it was good -- for a five-year old. Deciding to take Miguel's car for the trip, since she was too lazy to hail a cab -- she headed into the garage and drive out the green volkswagen -- that was Miguel's gift for passing the driving class -- by her Aunt Margaret. 

After a thirty minutes driving distance, they arrived at the carpark of the mall. Allowing Steven to walk in front of her -- but warned the boy from heading off elsewhere by himself. They arrived at the 'Aprilius Departmental Store', since Michelle had brought along Steven with her -- they decided to shop their way through from the lowest level. 

Since she had been here in prior, having bought the concert attire for herself and Melody -- on level three of the departmental stores. Michelle knew exactly where to start her shopping spee. Leaving out the first two levels, since they were full of food and gifts as well as supermarkets. Michelle took Steven directly to the fourth level, where it sells kids' wear and maternity wear. 

Warning Steven not to move around by himself, Michelle headed for the section where the maternity wear was located. Since, she was not as picky as most 'mothers-to-be' -- she decided on the clothes very easily. 

---

First of all, she picked out a one-piece spaghetti strap nightwear -- which was black, white and light blue, in colour. Next, she bought several attires that was suitable for 'going out' and 'staying home' purposes. For that, she took basically one of each colours that was available off the rack. Last but not least, she bought herself several new bras -- since her old bras size might not be fitting her in a few months' time. 

Once that was settled, she brought Steven over to the Kids' wear section. Over there, she bought her five-year old cousin -- two sets of new clothes (top and bottom), belts, socks and shoes. After which, she bought her cousin a new controller mobile car to add to his current collection. As for the things that she will need for her own child or children -- she shall wait until she knew the genders -- before buying them.

With that, their shopping trip was more or less completed. Their last stop for the day, would be to get themselves some decent lunch. They then headed down towards the level where all the food stalls and restaurants were situated. 

"Steven, What would you like to have for lunch -- today?" Michelle asked, glancing over at her five-year old cousin -- whom had been eyeing several restaurants; ever since they reached the ground level of the mall.

"Can I really choose to eat what I want?" Steven looked up at Michelle, with a hopeful expression on his face. 

Michelle cocked her head slightly to the side and responded, "Well... that would have to depends on your choice -- naturally. Was there anything in particular that you felt like having?" 

Steven grinned sheepishly, before pointing his finger towards the direction of 'Disney's Palour'. Michelle arched an eyebrow skeptically at her cousin's choice, but shrugged as she responded. 

"Well... although, Aunt Margaret would have kick up a fuss over your choice of dining venue... I guess, it would be fine -- since she's not around, today." 

"Yay!" Steven punched the air in victory as he dashes over to the chosen restaurant, in enthusiasm. 

Over there, the restaurant's mascot for the day -- Mickey Mouse, welcomed them cheerfully as the waitress arrived to usher them to their seats. Handing them the menu, the waitress hang around until they were ready to order. Eventually, it was decided that Michelle would settled for their set lunch menu -- while Steven picked out one of the set lunch meal for kids. 

After their lunch, they decided to order themselves some dessert -- and since, Steven wanted to try the 'banana spilt' and Michelle had the exact idea in mind. They decided to order one big serving and shared the ice-cream among themselves. After which, Michelle paid for the bill using one of her debit card -- which was approved for usage on the PLANTs. 

So far, her cash-in-hand was sponsored by her Aunt Margaret; and she intended to use them only at places which required actual cash transaction. Otherwise, she usually uses her own debit cards, or one of Miguel's debit card. Thankfully, Michelle had a lot of bank accounts with a significant amount of money stashed in them. Moreover, she had the intention to find some temporary work while she was staying here in PLANTs. 

Considering the fact that her Aunt Miyako whom married Captain Norman, had some investment made in several fashion boutiques on the PLANTs; it should not be a problem getting some kind of Sales job around the area. Although, she could always approached the Mckenzies or her Aunt Margaret for help in job-hunting -- she would rather not. 

After all, both the Aymans and Mckenzies worked very closely with the PLANTs officials; some even have links with the ZAFT Military. That was something she had rather avoided interacting with -- for the moment; since she had no inclination to let others know of her 'relationship' with Yzak Jule, a ZAFT elite pilot and the son of Eriza Jule from the Supreme Council. 

Michelle and Steven arrived home to find the house still empty; and thus -- they decided to entertain themselves with a mid-afternoon movie session. Thankfully, Michelle had the insight to rent several movies home for the upcoming weekend. Therefore, they were able to keep themselves occupied until Steven's parents came back home -- several hours later.

---

Timeline: 1 May to 5 May

---

During which period, Kira Yamato was still recovering his strength from his earlier battle with Athrun Zala -- back at the Marshall Island; over at the Clyne Residence on the PLANTs. The quiet and peaceful atmosphere of the PLANTs and Clyne Residence -- soothe Kira's nerves greatly. It somehow allows Kira to stop thinking about the war, and the former would give anything to continue staying there -- where peace still reigns. However, the peaceful atmosphere would be shattered pretty soon.

Meanwhile, Reverend Malchio presented the Olbani's compromising plan to the PLANT Supreme Council -- where it was rejected without room for negotiation. Despite Lacus's father pleading case, Patrick Zala and the rest of the members still thought that the plan was too absurd to be considered for a compromising plan. 

Back on the Earth, Athrun Zala received information of his re-assignment from Commander Rau Le Cruez. It would appeared that he was selected as the new pilot for the newly manufactured Mobile Suits -- and that he was to head back to PLANTs, immediately. Thus, Athrun left the Carpentaria Base and headed for the Gibraltar Military Base -- where he would be able to catch a shuttle back up to the PLANTs.

The Archangel, had somehow managed to arrive back at the Alaska -- Joshua Military Base, safely without much troubles. Although, the Archangel had arrived safely -- the superiors had failed to pay them any immediate attention and nothing was revealed to the Archangel crew. All they were told was to wait until futher instructions were given -- as the higher ranking officers were all tied down heavily with work. At the same time, the issue of having a prisoner-of-war, on broad was ignored by the fellow Earth Alliances Superiors.

Three days after the Archangel arrived back at Alaska Military Base -- the crew were finally called in for an investigation hearing session. The session took place in the morning of 5 May -- and Captain Ramius faced several charges; one of which being her -- allowing a Coordinator Civilian, Kira Yamato to pilot the 'Strike'. 

Nothing which Lineuntant Fllga and Captain Ramius said could changed the verdict of the Earth Alliance Forces -- and both of them were suddenly glad -- that Kira Yamato was still classified as 'M-I-A'. Otherwise, Kira would have to face the unfair investigation session -- together, with them as well.

In the meantime, Patrick Zala officially declared for the Operation Spitbreak to be launched. However, due to the sudden change of target from Panama to Alaska-Joshua -- there was a 72 hours delay in the actual task being carried out. In the meantime, Commander Rau Le Cruez -- met up with a fellow spy from the Blue Cosmos and sell out the information of the plan to the Earth Alliance Party. 

---

During which period, the Earth Alliance Higher Ranking Officers set up a Cyclops system underneath the Alaska Headquarters. At the same time, Siegel Clyne was notified of the sudden change in plans by Representative Canavar. Kira, upon receiving the information was stunned and made a decision to return to Earth -- feeling the need to save the Archangel crew from demise. Tears flow down his cheeks as he told Lacus the exact feelings, he was experiencing at the point of time. 

Lacus agreed to Kira's thoughts, and proceed to provide Kira with a set of ZAFT uniform -- and escorted Kira towards the place where the ZAFT Headquarters on the PLANTs were situated. After which, she brought Kira over to where the newly manufactured Mobile Suit were located. Initially, it was the Mobile Suit which was supposed to be given to Athrun -- but Lacus knew better. Moreover, aside from the Mobile Suit placed in there -- Lacus knew there was another Mobile Suit being re-programmed back at the factory. 

Lacus Clyne told Kira to put the 'ZGMF-X10A Freedom' to good use, and told Kira of the fact that the Mobile Suit was a gift to him -- and that, it was powered by the 'N-Jammer Canceller'. With that, she departed and bade Kira farewell. Knowing that the sight of her helping Kira gaining access to the 'Freedom' had been captured on screen -- Lacus also knew that it was time for her and her father to go into hiding. 

After all, Patrick Zala would never let her and her father off the hook -- once the current issue was brought up to knowledge. Especially, after she had just entrusted one of the ZAFT newly manufactured secret weapons to another -- whom was not with the ZAFT. Moreover, one which was meant for her supposed fiance to pilot. 

During which period, Athrun Zala was on his next shuttle flight back to the PLANTs. However, he certainly did not missed the sight of the 'Freedom' passing by -- heading towards the direction of the Earth. At the same time, the patrol team near the Yakin Due whom witnessed the Mobile Suits' actions -- also commented that it was fast, but had no idea that the pilot was Kira Yamato. 

---

to be continued

Date started: 17/12/2006

Date completed: 18/12/2006 


	12. Chapter 10

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 10

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 10

---

Timeline: 8 May to 12 May, C.E. 71

Venue: Alaska, Joshua - EAF Military Headquarters

---

Following the end of the investigation hearing session for the Archangel crew, the official orders from the superiors of the EAF officers came down. It was decided that Mwu Lla Fllga, Natarle Badgiruel and Fllay Allster would be transferred to another department, while the rest of the crew remained where they were. The Archangel was then notified that they were now being placed under the defence squad of the Headquarters. 

On the very same day, the 'Operation Spitbreak' was carried out -- and its' target was switched from Panama to Alaska - Joshua. However, since the majority of the Earth Alliance Forces had been transferred to Panama and back to the Lunar Base -- the Archangel find themselves having to fight the ZAFT Forces -- without much help from the fellow allies. Moreover, the 'Strike' was no longer around -- it was indeed a depressing situation for them.

Just when they thought they would not be able to hold off the ZAFT Forces single-handedly any longer - a fighter jet plane approached them and landed recklessly through the damaged gate. It was afterwards discovered that the pilot for that said fighter jet was Mwu Lla Fllga; the litneuntant that was supposed to be off in California training new pilots.

However, even when the litneuntant returned to the Archangel to help our the crew, the worst was still not over for them - yet. For Mirialla had informed them that heading towards them with increasing speed happens to be the 'Duel'. With the 'Strike' not around to aid them, they were as good as waiting to be slaughtered by the 'Duel'. For a moment, they thought of retreating back - but the news of the soon-to-be activated 'Cyclops' system waiting for them in the underground Military Base of Alaska caused them to fell into depression.

At the same time, a 'Dinn' was aiming its gun towards the bridge of the Archangel - and they thought they were going to be done in for sure. However, fate seems to have another idea in mind for them. Just before the 'Dinn' could get a shoot at them, a brand new and magnificient looking blue and white Mobile Suit descend from heaven and took down the offending weapon from the 'Dinn'.

'Huh?' was the common thought in each and everyone elses' mind when they saw that blue and white Mobile Suit on the battlefield.

'Captain Ramius! Can the bridge of the Archangel hear me?' A very familiar voice came over the intercom system.

"Kira?! Kira Yamato?! Is that really you?" Captain Ramius voiced out in disbelief.

"Yes, This is Kira Yamato from the 'Freedom'... I'll cover for you people, get back into the Base now!" Kira instructed.

"I'm afraid that can't be done, for there's still the Cyclops system waiting to be activated once the ZAFT Forces had been led in by the Archangel... They are going to be activating it pretty soon, I'm sure. " Mwu Lla Fllga interrupted.

Kira remained solemn after a while, before he send a mass 'SOS' signal out to each and every fleet on the battlefield - alerting them on the presence of the 'Cyclops' system. Yet, as usual - the pilot of 'Duel' did not take his words for it; thus - he was left without a choice but to render the said Mobile Suit off-balance by chopping off its' legs.

Eventually, they had somewhat managed to evade their way through to safety after the majority of the ZAFT Forces took their words to heart and left the battleline. However,for those whom were too deep into the Headquarters - sad to say, but they were unable to make their way out in time; as the 'Cyclops' systems get activated by the Earth Alliances Superiors. Thus, they ended up as part of the sacrifices made in this Alaska Battle - Operation Spitbreak.

---

At the same time, Fllay Allster whom had tried to head off in search for the Archangel a few moments in prior to her boarding the ship that departed from Alaska to elsewhere, ended up being sighted and spotted by the ZAFT Commander - Rau Le Cruez. Thus, was taken back on board to the ZAFT fleet as a hostage.

In the meantime, Athrun Zala whom traveled back to the PLANTs received news of the Clyne's betrayal of the ZAFT - and that Seigel and his fiancee, Lacus Clyne were now under warrant. Feeling unnerved, Athrun decided to approach his father - Patrick Zala, to find things out on his own. 

In the Chairman's office, he was shown the video of Lacus Clyne showing the 'spy' into the hangar where the latest Mobile Suit was situated. He recognized that Mobile Suit as the very same one that passes him while he was on the way back up to the PLANTs in the shuttle. Yet, he still finds it hard to believe that Lacus Clyne, the naive and beautiful pop idol of PLANTs would actually betrayed them to the spies of another country.

He was then ordered to collect the other sibling production of the latest Mobile Suits from the factory once it was done with its' final re-adjustments. In the meantime, he was free to go. Sensing that as an official dismissal, Athrun dared not lingered around the area longer than necessary. For he felt confused by the latest happenings, therefore - he decided to seek out Lacus himself, and asked the former for her reasonings.

After all, it did not appeared to Athrun that the pink-haired Coordinator was capable of betraying the PLANTs - as it was made out to be in public. Whatever reasons the girl had for aiding the so-called 'spy' there must be another story to those that he had been told by his father, and his fellow allies in the ZAFT Military.

Thus, he went out to the abandoned mansion that used to house the Clyne family. Over there, he found the place to be in ruins; and barely left intact - by the various numbers of raids done here by the official army of the ZAFT Forces. He was walking through the garden of the Clyne's residence when the pink 'Haro' he created solely for Lacus's companionship - bounces towards him.

Knowing that the pink 'Haro' was always the favourite out of the many other 'Haros' he made for Lacus, he knew the girl was still somewhere around the PLANTs. Therefore, he took the pink 'Haro' with him and traveled to the first place he had in mind where Lacus could be hiding. That would be at the Junius Five's white symphony theatre - where Lacus Clyne had first made her debut appearance, a few years ago as the pop princess of PLANTs.

Over there, he confronted the said girl with regards to the stolen Mobile Suit and her reason for aiding the spy. However, he was not prepared for the fact to hear that Lacus had not only aided the spy in gaining access to the restricted section of the hangar where the Mobile Suit was situated, but also heard from the former that the said spy was actually Kira Yamato. The former pilot of the 'Strike', his former childhood friend - whom he had supposedly killed during the battle on Earth.

He stared at the pink hair songstress with disbelief, and kept mouthing that Kira had been killed by him.

Yet, all Lacus did was to said " No... he survived, he was brought up to the PLANTs to the Clyne Residence for recuperating - by Reverend Malchio. Therefore, Athrun should be glad - for he did not killed Kira."

As to the question of why Lacus had helped Kira in gaining access to the Mobile Suits, Lacus had replied solemnly that she was merely giving Kira the power that he will need to save the others. When Athrun made it a point to differ, Lacus interrupted by asking him.

"What is it that you see in the war? What was it that you see and hear around here, the PLANTs and on Earth? Who on earth are the enemies that you are supposed to be fighting? Why on earth are you fighting? Was this war a really necessary one that could not be avoided? Was all the blood shed necessary? 

Athrun Zala, who are you exactly? Are you yourself as Athrun Zala, or are you the son of Patrick Zala - and a fellow soldier of ZAFT that would only listen to what the orders issued and specified? "

Athrun was stunned speechless, there was no answer he could have provided to the pink haired Coordinator. Yet, before he could attempted to speak another word - the attack from the ZAFT official army came. Jumping up in reflex, Athrun made a grab for Lacus and hide behind the giant rock prop onstage. The gunshots continued to ring within the theatre shattering the peace that was there earlier - that was when Dacoasta made his entrance.

"Ms. Lacus, I'll say that its' time for us to leave."

"Sure, had Reverend Malchio left yet?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, he had been seen boarding the shuttle down to the Earth - a while ago." Dacoasta revealed, and so Lacus nodded in acknowledgement.

Turning back to Athrun Zala, Lacus left behind only one sentence - that was rather simple and clear-cut. All she had said was that Kira Yamato was now on Earth, fighting for his own beliefs.

"Athrun, choose wisely. Should you fight with him, or against him? If you choose to fight him again, this time - you will have to fight against me too..." Lacus said, as she turned on her back to depart under the escort of Dacoasta, a fellow member of the Clyne Faction.

---

On the twelveth of May, Cosmic Era 71 - Patrick Zala conduct a memorial address for those whom had fall during the Alaska Battle - Operation Spitbreak. He then proceed to push the blame of the failure of the Battle on the Clyne Faction - which then resulted in the PLANT Supreme Council attempting to clamp down on the Clyne Faction, and charging it with the theft of the Freedom Gundam and the leaking of intelligence. The issue of Siegel and Lacus Clyne being wanted for treason, was now make apparent to the public.

On the other hand, back on the Earth - the Archangel crew had landed themselves to safely on a bare area while meeting up with Kira Yamato - again. The crew took one look at his attire and the Mobile Suit behind him, Mwu Lla Fllga - stated simply that Kira had been in ZAFT.

Kira did not retort, he merely said: Yes, I was with ZAFT - but I am not part of them. However, neither am I part of the Earth Alliance now ... I am merely myself, Kira Yamato - pilot of the 'Freedom'.

When asked if the Mobile Suit need any maintainence on it, Captain Ramius was met by fierce determination in Kira's voice. Kira stated that the Mobile Suit was equipped with N-Jammer Canceller on its back, therefore - it requires no maintainence since it was activated and generated by pure nuclear power. He then said, the Mobile Suit was entrusted to his care by a friend of his - thus it was his responsibility to see to the fact that the information and knowledge of the technology does not falls into another's hand.

Thus, he added with determination that should anyone be thinking of using or obtaining that piece of information from the 'Freedom' - he would be dealing with them personally, at the risk of having to fight them all by himself at one go. 

Stunned by his determination, but was pleased nonetheless of having Kira back in the land of living - Captain Ramius agreed readily and instructed everyone on board not to touch the Mobile Suit and that only Kira Yamato would be the only one maintaining and touching the said blue and white Mobile Suit - 'Freedom'.

Once that was all settled and agreed, the crew made their way back to the Archangel to discuss more issues and topics with relations to their current positions in this battle.

---

to be continued

Date ended: 05/02/07 


	13. Chapter 11

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 11

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 11

---

Timeline: 15 May - 17 May, C.E. 71

---

Eventually, the Archangel crew made the decision to quit the Earth Alliance and returns to the ORB Union. After all, they were already been classified as traitors of the Earth Alliance when they disobeyed the direct orders issued for them to stay put at their positions - when they left for the sake of escaping from the direct impact of the 'Cyclops' system. 

In no less than two days since they left the Earth Alliance for the Union of ORB Kingdom. Athrun Zala collected his newly assigned Mobile Suit - the sibling production of the Mobile Suit that was 'stolen' by Kira Yamato. The 'ZGMF-X09A' Justice - was also equipped with the N-Jammer Canceller; and Athrun made his way down to Earth with the official order of recovering the stolen Mobile Suit. 

Since there was quite a distance from the PLANTs to the Earth - it make complete sense that Athrun arrived just some time later; after the Archangel crew returned to the ORB Kingdom. At the same time, Michelle Haw was not exactly having fun while the rest of her family members were busy coping with the war and conflicts in the political fields. While, she may be on the PLANTs - away from her home country, the ORB Kingdom. Michelle made it a mental point to keep checking on the various informations available through the satellites and internet. 

Despite being unable to work physically on the battlefield in her current delicate condition, Michelle still chose to fight in her own way. She often send out anomynous informations back to the ORB Kingdom using her own code such that no one other than her younger sister; whom knew the exact answers to each and every riddle code that Michelle used in these incoming files and report. These files and reports were often scanned through by the monitoring system of the PLANTs before they were being send out, officially. 

Therefore, Michelle was careful to hide the main point under thick layers of pointless rambles and riddles - that she was affirmed that only her younger sister, Melody could solved - when the information reaches the ORB Kingdom. 

In the meantime, Melody shuffles between her duty within the ORB Military - taking the position of Michelle's post while the older girl was away from duty; and the caring of the injured ZAFT soldier - Nicol Amalfi.

---

18 May - 25 May, C.E. 71

---

Approximately, one week after the Archangel returned to the ORB Union - they received reliable news that Panama had been attacked by the ZAFT Forces. It would appeared that while the ZAFT Forces uses the Gungnir System to attack the Panama Spaceport, the Earth Alliance retaliates by putting the mass-produced 'Strike.Daggers' Mobile Suits into battle for the first time around. However, that still did not changed the fact that the Panama Spaceport was destroyed utterly by the Gungnir System.

In the meantime, Dearka Elthmans - as a Prisoner of War on board of the Archangel; was left forgotten by the crew in the cell. Eventually, Mirialla was the one remembered his existence and was placed in charge of tending to Dearka Elthman's daily meals. 

"Hey! Wait a minute, what of my current situation? Speaking of which, Why am I still up here as a Prisoner of War - Haven't the superiors decided what to do with me, yet? " Dearka questioned Mirialla, whom simply sighed and responded.

"No idea. In fact, we are currently in the Kingdom of ORB - the government had yet to decide what to do with us - let alone, know about your plight. I shall see what the Captain has to say with regards to your presence - until then, you remained where you are." Mirialla responded, in a tired sort of voice.

With that, Mirialla left the cell area - and headed back up to the bridge where she was assigned to her station of being the CIC on board of the Archangel. 

On the other hand, Nicol Amalfi had just been discharged from the hospital and was baffled about his future's direction - when Melody approached him with several ORB officers behind her. For a while, Nicol nearly thought that the officers were coming over to question his presence when Melody simply gestured for them to wait - while she headed over to him.

"Nicol? Are you up for a temporary job - around ORB? " Melody asked.

"Huh?" If Nicol was not baffled before, he certainly was confused -- now. Just what does Melody meant by asking him something like /that?/.

Sensing his confusion, the girl merely smiled at him and responded. "Fear not, they are not here to question you or to detain you in custody. In fact, they were part of the cohort that was being placed under my Command - I, as the Deputy Commander to the ORB's Defence Forces - officially invite you to join our team. "

Now, Nicol was even more baffled than before. 'Deputy Commander? Melody holds such a high authority over the ORB Forces? Why haven't I been told before?'

In response to Nicol's further need for clarification, Melody merely sighed and said.

"Not exactly my idea of having to confess here - but it will have to do, for now. Time is running out for us - the Alantic Federation were pressing in on us with regards to the issue of joining forces with them. However, Lord Uzumi was adamant to keep things the way it was - right now. With Michelle away, we are pretty much short-handed. So, I was wondering if you would like to help me out in terms of some paperworks and disciplinary matters. You do not need to fight, if you don't feel up for it."

"As to why I'm only telling you now, it's because - Michelle said it would not be wise to reveal too much to you guys under the survillence from your ZAFT cohort. For it could be dangerous for us - both. Hence, the reason for me only to explain and clarify matters with you - now!"

With that, Melody remained solemn while she waited for Nicol's response to her invitation. 

After a while, Nicol decided that he would help Melody out in whatever ways he could do. After all, he was left with no idea or choice for that matter - there was no way he could have returned to the PLANTs - unless he wanted to scare people half to death. Since, they had apparently thought him to be 'dead'. 

"Sure, but I do not want to be enlist in either way." Nicol added, after a while of silence.

Melody smiled, and said. "Do you think I would risk doing something like this? However, it will not do for you not to enlist - either way. So I'm going to place you under the name of Nicholas Dino. Is that fine with you? "

"Sure! Anything that does not gave my identity away - would suffice for now." Nicol smiled in response.

"Good!" Melody replied, as she gestured for the others to come over to the two of them. After which, a short introduction of both parties were given - then Melody proceed on with the briefings of Nicol's upcoming tasks and missions to be accomplished in the next few days.

After Melody dismissed the rest of the soldiers, she turned to Nicol and whispered in the latter's ear about the Archangel being back in ORB - and that they have a Prisoner of War on board. It was revealed that the said 'POW' was Dearka Elthmans - and Melody told Nicol that she would try and let the two of them meet up - but due to the chaos going on, right now. Melody dared not guaranteed anything.

Nicol nodded in agreement, before proceeding off with his supposed 'new duties' - under his new identity as 'Nicholas Dino'. 

---

It was after another forty eight hours later - did Nicol was finally allowed on board the Archangel to pay his dear comrade - Dearka Elthman a short and brief visit. 

Dearka Elthman had been lazing around in the cell - since he was unable to venture outside. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he thought - he heard some familiar voices floating around. Instantly, on his alert mind - he feigned sleep while he listened out for any signs that might gave him an idea about the incoming few visitors to his cell.

There were two voices, one male and one female - somehow the male sound oddly familiar. Yet, he could failed to place the voice with anyone that he knew around the area. 

"Hey! Dearka, you can stop feigning sleep. I jolly well knew that you were well-awake and was trying to guess our identity. I have a surprise for you, but please - refrain from falling off the bed - alright? Oh... I think you already knew my identity by now... If not, I'll tell you - nonetheless. I'm Melody! Alright, enough of crap! Are you ready for the surprise? Time is running out, so cut short on the conversation side - okay?" 

After which, another voice was heard calling out for his attention. 

"Hi there, Dearka ! Never thought that there would be a day that I'll see you as a prisoner-of-war instead of being a loyal soldier whom will sacrifice for the sake of the ZAFT." Nicol started.

There was initially a moment of pause, then followed by the widening of Dearka's eyes - that somehow still had managed to prevent itself from falling out. Eventually, that was followed by a gasp and Dearka's exclamation.

"Oh my God! How did you survive? I thought that Mobile Suit was exploded to pieces ... how did you ever survive through that kind of explosion?!" 

"Beats me ! I had no idea, myself. One moment, I thought I was dying and the next - I woke up to find myself in the ORB's Memorial Hospital - with no idea about how I got there." Nicol confessed.

Speaking of which, How did you get up here?!" Dearka asked.

Nicol shrugged and gestured over to Melody, whom in turned said - "Nothing much, I was only pulling some strings around - so I could let the two of you meet up. Speaking of which, words has it that - Dearka, you had been nearly killed twice? Once by Fllay Allaster - and the other time by my elder sister - Mirialla?" 

"... How on earth do you know about /such/ things?" Dearka eyed the younger girl, skeptically. Just then, something hits him in the face and he gasped in realisation.

"Wait! You mean that CIC girl on board the ship was your elder sister? The one whom got separated from you and Michelle - back on Heliopolis?" Dearka gaped.

Melody resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and settled for a slight nod - instead. "Well... that's being said, and it's in the past now. So, whatever happens - don't bring them up again. Right, Dearka - I shall get down to work on the documents required to grant you freedom from being held prisoner up here. 

Since, the Archangel was now officially 'out' from the Earth Alliance Forces - I simply don't find it necessary; for you to continue being held here. However, until I get the documents ready - you will have to bear with the current environment for another day or two."

"Sure, no problem... What problem could there be...since I had apparently survived well enough for the past few months - up here... with nothing but bare walls to keep me occupied." Dearka muttered under his breath.

Melody sighed and threw something over at the blond - the blond pilot then blinked, before taking a close look at the object that was now held in his hand. It was one of the latest gaming device that was developed recently, and was one of the most light weighted and portable gaming devices around.

"Woah!" Dearka mused.

"Use that to keep yourself occupied for now. I want that thing back after you get out from here, so be careful - for I do not want it to be spoilt, scratch or damaged in any way. For if it's damaged, I'm going to hold you responsible for it!" Melody stressed and emphasised on several words - before tugging Nicol behind her; as they both exited from the cell area.

/Well... it certainly helps a lot - at least, I know how to spend my time in here now - other than staring blankly at the four walls./ Dearka thought to himself.

---

to be continued

Date completed: 16/02/2007 


	14. Chapter 12

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 12

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 12

---

Timeline: C.E. 71, 26 May - 13 June

---

On the 29 of May, at a meeting of the Earth Alliance leadership - Director Muruta Azrael of the Defense Industry Association proposes an attack on the Orb Union. However, the said Muruta Azrael was the rumoured leader of the anti - Coordinators organization 'Blue Cosmos'. Yet, none of the others knew of the fact saved for the Kingdom of ORB Union. The only reason that Lord Uzumi Nala Attha knew of the former's identity had something to do with ORB's spies within the Alantic Federation. 

However, the Earth Alliance was reluctant to do so - initally. Thus, they ended up urging all Neutral Countries of the Earth to join forces with the Earth Alliance to fight against the ZAFT. Yet, ORB remained on its neutral political ground and refuses to side with the Earth Alliance and the Alantic Federation. That was when the Earth Alliance Forces, finally allow Muruta Azrael to handle the situation in his preferred manner - waging a war against the ORB Union.

On the 13 of June, the Atlantic Federation finally dispatches its 4th Naval Fleet to demand that the Orb Union dismiss Representative Athha, dissolve its legislature, and disarm itself. Orb was then given 48 hours to make its reply to the Alantic Federation. Should ORB still chose to remained their grounds - war would be declared on behalf of the organisation against the Kingdom.

The situation was depressing; and the Parliament Ministries were busy with their own respective duties. Lord Uzumi stood his ground and refuses to give in to the Alantic Federation's conditions - ORB started preparing themselves for war. An dismissal warning was dispatch to ORB's Civilians - and that all Civilians should try and head off for shelter.

On the same day, Melody send a coded message to Michelle - informing the latter of the current situation. As usual, there had been no reply nor response from the elder girl - since the former had no desire to response at this moment in time. 

---

Timeline: 14 June - 15 June, C.E.71

---

The next forty eight hours was engulfed in chaos - the ORB Ministries were busy with communication and debating with the Alantic Federation. Melody and her cohort were placed on Level 2 Battle Station - preparing for the worst to occur. 

At the same time, the Archangel crew members were gathered around - the Captain made it clear that those whom wish to leave may do so - immediately. For the Archangel was going to be hanging around and join in the battle of the ORB - against the Alantic Federation. In the end, Kuzzey and ten other crewmembers decided to leave the Archangel. 

However, Kuzzey was tempted to stay after realizing that neither of his friends were leaving with him. Yet, Sai told Kuzzey not to stay abroad on their behalf - for Kuzzey was not someone whom could survive during in times of war; on the frontline. And that it was only a matter of differences in opinion - thus, would not caused the former to seem like a coward for leaving the frontlines at the very last moment.

In the meantime, Kira whom was passing by the corridor overheard the conversation. 

On the other hand, Cagalli was busy scanning the area for Kira. The moment the said person had been spotted by the former - Kira was seen being tackled down by the blonde in distress. The blonde was depressed with the fact that ORB was preparing for battle - against the Alantic Federation. Kira soothe the distress girl with soothing words - calming the said Princess of ORB down. 

However, he emphasised on the fact that he thought - ORB had made the correct decision of going into battle. Sensing Kira's determination, Cagalli decided to place faith in ORB's beliefs and faith in what her father and everyone else had been doing. 

---

In the meantime, Athrun Zala whom had just descends onto Earth met up with Reverend Malchio at the Marshall Island - situated some distance away from the ORB Kingdom. Turns out, the Marshall Island was also where he had fought Kira beforehand - since there was still the remains of his self-destructed 'Aegis' lying around. 

The orphaned kids had ended up using such remains as a playground field, for he was immediately attacked and ambushed by a couple of kids when he descends from the 'Justice'. One of the kid, ended up kicking him in the leg - but since it was done by a mere child; Athrun did not bother with defending. After all, a child's strength could not hurt him seriously. 

That had all stopped when Reverend Malchio appeared - and Athrun bowed in respect to the elder. Reverend Malchio then invited the former to where he was residing - with the rest of the orphans. He apologized on behalf of the boy whom kicked Athrun in the leg and explained that the boy's parents had been killed during the ZAFT invasion of Carpentaria.

Athrun said nothing, but nodded in silent acknowledgement. Now that certainly explained why the boy kick him at first glance - since he was spotting on the infamous ZAFT red piloting suit. 

Just then, the news came on screen. The reporter was saying that the war in ORB seems inevitable - and Athrun decided to take a look into the situation. 

Twenty four hours, after the news came on - it was time for the ORB Union to declare their answers to the Alantic Federation.

At the same time, abroad the Archangel - Dearka was set free by Mirialla with his piloting suit thrown in his face.

Hurrying after the girl, he asked of the whereabouts of the 'Buster' - all Miriallia responded was that the 'Buster' was being retrieved and taken back by the ORB's Morgenroete factory; claiming that it was theirs to begin with. 

After which, Dearka was left alone to leave the ship - yet, he had absolutely no idea where to go and what to do. 

It was then that he heard a familiar voice coming around the corner, he waited in silent anticipation - and sure enough; Melody soon arrived with a cohort of ORB Military Soldiers. Sighting Dearka, Melody signaled for the crew to wait for her - while she headed over to Dearka Elthman and speak briefly.

"I suppose, you have no idea what to do - at this point of time?" Melody arched an eyebrow graciously, as she waited for some sort of response from the blond pilot.

"Well...you can say that again..." Dearka responded, just as dryly.

Melody thought for a second, before signaling for one of the Archangel crew - the guy with Blue EA uniform whom was passing by. 

"Hey! Kira, wait up! Can you get me a set of your Civilians' clothing? You jolly well can't expect - the guy down here to walk around the ORB island in ZAFT piloting suit - can you?" 

Kira Yamato blinked at the voice of Melody Haw, turning around - he found the said female to be standing near a blond - sighting the ZAFT piloting suit in the guy's hand; he assume it was the pilot of the 'Buster', since he was told that there was a Prisoner of War on board before.

"Oh... I assume the blond guy down here was the pilot of the 'Buster'? Seeing that I've seen the 'Duel' in action back in Alaska - so that particular pilot could not have been up here... and the pilot of 'Blitz' could jolly well - have been under the disguise of a certain ORB soldier around. 

And, 'Yes' - Melody, do not give me that look; I know what you have done. However, desperate situations called for desperate measures - so, I am going to leave it at that. 

Well, seeing that I knew the pilot of 'Aegis' personally - I'll say this was defintely not Athrun zala - thus, in conclusion; this guy could only be Dearka Elthman - am I right in assuming that?" Kira commented, raising an eyebrow at Melody Haw - whom was spotting on a look of annoyance.

"Well... Thanks for your input but that was totally unnecessary! All you need to do was to get me a set of your civilian clothing - you had no need to start deducing the latter's identity. However, you were right - he was the one and only infamous Dearka Elthman. 

I wonder, how much you had heard from Michelle or Nicol - for that matter... Considering the fact that Michelle had been on the PLANTs - while you were hiding over at the Clyne Mansion sometime ago." Melody retorted.

Dearka looked between the two as they continue to batter - but was jolted back into senses when Melody introduced the other guy as Kira Yamato - the infamous pilot of the 'Strike' and now the 'Freedom'. 

"Oh... by the way, 'Freedom' was the Mobile Suit - given to Kira by the PLANTs - pop idol, Lacus Clyne. Yeah, I presume that Athrun would be send down to fight this guy - here! For a second time, no less. 

But knowing these two - instead of fighting one another; they might just ended up wasting energies by playing 'hide and seek' in battle. Since, that had always been the routine until the Marshall Island incident! In case you are wondering, Athrun and this guy - here; Kira used to be childhood friends!" Melody added as an afterthought.

Kira mocked - glared, and stated dryly. "You broke my facade!"

"Just as you did mine..." Melody retorted, just as dryly.

"Excuse me for interrupting - but are you sure you are Melody and not Michelle in disguise? Since when are you so bold and daring in your speech and actions before?" Dearka Elthman interjected before Kira and Melody could start bantering again.

Silence reigned after Dearka's interjection; before Melody gave up and responded dryly. "I think you're right - I am losing my touch. Yes, I'm still Melody Haw - but I guess its' the stress around that forces me to lose my usual behavior. "

Melody paused for a moment before continuing, "Right - as I was saying before. The dismissal evacuation warning had been distributed to the public - you had two options. Option one, head off to the port and joined the rest of the Coordinators' Civilians as they were been send up to the PLANTs using the Civilian's shuttle.

Option Two, join Nicol and myself in aiding the ORB's Military for the time-being. Alternatively, you can choose to roam around the island - which I would discourage for it would do no good to the situation, right now." 

Dearka looked rather perplexed with the options, but responded that he would think it over. Melody nodded in reply before heading off to join the rest of the guards - leaving Dearka with Kira to sort out the clothings issue. 

Kira Yamato then brought the said blond pilot to the changing room and handed the former one of his set of clothings that was on board the Archangel - and said.

"You better changed into that - before someone thought you are a spy from the ZAFT. Although, I highly doubt that would happened - seeing that the ORB Military had even overlooked the fact that Nicol Amalfi; an ex-ZAFT elite pilot was roaming around the place even though he was supposed to be 'dead' in a way." 

Dearka said nothing throughout the session, but instead followed the pilot of 'Freedom' around the place - until they reached the exit of the Archangel. Afterwhich, the former bade him a quick farewell and headed off to do whatever the former was supposed to be doing before Melody asked the former to 'take care' of his needs.

---

to be continued

Date completed: 08/04/07

Date revised: 03/06/07 


	15. Chapter 13

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 13

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 13

---

Timeline: June 15, C.E 71

---

'Oh Great... now what am I supposed to do?' Dearka Elthman frowned as he stepped out from the Archangel onto the ground area of ORB.

After surveying the area for good measures, Dearka weighed his two options carefully. After all, he needed to make a solution that he defintely would not ended up regretting. During the course of his consideration, it would appeared that the ORB Parliament had officially turned down whatever requests which the Alantic Federation stated in prior. 

Henceforth, that had resulted into a start of the battle whereby the Earth Alliances Forces had decided to attack the ORB Union - making use of its latest GAT-X series machines.

In response, ORB had send out its M1 Astrays Mobile Suits into battle for the first time around. Dearka literally had to duck to avoid being blown off by the cohort of M1 Astrays flying above his head.

'...Looks like if I had any intention of fleeing the country - it would have been too late to do so by now. After all, from here over to the destinated point of the shuttle heading off to the PLANTs - was literally from one end to another. Well, in that case - I am down to the second option for now. But do I really want to help ORB in defending against the Earth Alliance?' Dearka frowned, in deep thoughts.

However, the moment he looked up and found the Archangel departing port heading out for its battle - Dearka made his decision. Furthermore, he was reminded of the Haw siblings that he had encountered and met a few months back in prior. 

'Well... that did it! To the ORB Morgenroete Factory it is then...' Dearka thought as he took another turn - back towards where he had came from.

---

Melody Haw was in the process of going through several briefing session with the technicians on stand-by when she spotted the blond elite pilot heading her way. Excusing herself politely from the company of technicians - she headed towards the blond with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So... you made up your mind to help us - am I right in assuming that?" Melody asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"..." Dearka remained silent for a moment, before nodding and asked. "So what do I have to do?" 

"Hm..m..." Melody glances around the area before turning back to the blond with a smirk, "Would you like having your 'Buster' back - officially?"

The moment she noticed the blond's enthusiastic look in the formers' eyes, Melody knew she got the answer which she was seeking for. 

"Right, in that case - I am sure that you would not mind backing up for the Archangel?" Melody asked, gripping the clipboard to her chest tightly.

Dearka first grimaced before sighing, and responded. "Well... if that's the condition that comes with getting the 'Buster' back - I guess I will just have to live with it, isn't that so?" 

Melody smiled a tight smile, and nodded to the blond's query. After a few moments to recollect her thoughts, she pointed the blond towards the direction where the 'Buster' was kept. 

After sending the blond off and on the way to aid the Archangel in the defending of ORB Union, Melody directed her attention back to the task on hand. Earlier on, she had send Nicol off towards the inner part of the Morgenroete Factory to work on the final adjustments of the sibling production of 'GAT-X' series machines which the four ZAFT elites had managed to steal from Heliopolis earlier on in the year. 

The reason why the said machine - 'GAT-X204 Thunderblot' was not stolen was simply due to the fact that they had yet to send the said machine up to the subsidary Morgenroete branch situated in Heliopolis prior to its invasion. Otherwise, it would be near impossible to keep the said machine intact. After all, during the invasion of Heliopolis - the ZAFT did managed to get away with four of their machines; except for the 'Strike' which landed in the capable hands of Kira Yamato.

Shaking herself out from her reverie, Melody mused on the irony of the situation. She had yet to reveal to Nicol the reason behind why he had been send to work on the said machine, honestly - if the said Coordinator had any idea why Melody had wanted him to work on the machine, he would have freaked out. 

After all, the green-haired Coordinator would never have expected to be given a Mobile Suit for his own uses after all that had happened in prior. Moreover, the last Mobile Suit in his hands had ended up being destroyed and having its remains burned to nothing after the explosion. 

---

Dearka Elthman cursed as he stared at the battle field through the monitor screen of the 'Buster'. When he had agreed to Melody's suggestion of backing up for the Archangel - he had defintely not been expecting to go through with his agreement literally. Now as he watched the Archangel evading and avoiding attacks that was targetted at them while firing some of the shots themselves towards the incoming enemies. 

Dearka knew he had to react fast, since judging from his frontlines experience - the Archangel would stand no chance against those incoming missiles from their blind spot. After all, by the time which the radar could locate the incoming missiles it would have been too late for them to avoid being hit. Muttering and swearing under his breath, Dearka took down the two offending missiles from where he stood with the 'Buster' and shouted out a warning towards the Archangel to steer clear of the area.

Meanwhile, back on board of the Archangel - a certain brunette CIC officer was staring at the main screen in bewilderment. Judging from the events taking place over the past ten minutes, Mirialla comes to a conclusion that the 'Buster' had saved them - the Archangel crew from a certain death. However, what Mirialla failed to comprehend was 'Why' on earth did the blond ZAFT pilot helped them... Well, it was safe to assume that it was the blond sitting inside the 'Buster'. 

After all, the Morgenroete had only taken away the 'Buster' some days ago and with the chaos going around the place - Mirialla highly doubted that the technicians from the factory had time to even re-adjusted the OS code back to the original default coding. Thus, the code input in the 'Buster' would have to be one that was meant for the Coordinators' use - and seeing that he was the only other possible candidate to be able to use the 'Buster' in its current state simply provides Mirialla the absolute confirmation of the pilot's identity.

'...Moreover, Melody seemed rather keen on the prospective of allowing the blond to continue using the 'Buster'... whatever transpired over the past few months or the period of time whereby her two sisters were in the presence of the ZAFT Forces must have created some bonds between the fellow ZAFT pilots and her sisters. 

After all, ever since she met up with Melody when the Archangel retreated back to ORB after its' latest battle from Alaska - the younger girl had been seen frequenting the Archangel to visit a certain blond. In addition, their conversations that took place does seems 'fishy' enough for Mirialla to question the relationship between Melody and that Dearka Elthman.

Well... there's also the fact that Michelle was once again 'Missing in action' and up in the PLANTs - from what Mirialla had understand from the various short conversation which she had overheard from Melody and Dearka's interaction.' 

Realizing that she was practically spacing out, Mirialla mentally shakes herself out from her trance and concentrate on the current battle. Now was not the time for her to be spacing out and analysing situations, that can comes later - after she was done with the duty required of her while on the bridge of the Archangel.

---

Athrun Zala stared down at the battle going on from his current location in the Mobile Suit, he was now along the coast-line of ORB - about five metres away from the ground areas. The 'Freedom' was fighting three unidentified Mobile Suits - presumely from the Earth Alliance Party; in less than five kilometres away from his current location. 

Staring at the ongoing battle Athrun felt the start of a headache acting up, for his mind was overwhelm with thoughts. On one hand he felt somewhat relieved that Kira was sitting inside the cockpit of 'Freedom' - not lying dead somewhere due to his contribution. On the other hand, he felt conflicted emotions arising within him for he was under specific orders of his father - Patrick Zala, to attempt to recover 'Freedom' and eliminated the pilot. 

Now, he had two options - one would be obeying orders and risked facing Lacus Clyne as an enemy; or he could listened to Lacus advice and attempt to hold a civil conversation with Kira to understand the current situation better. The sheer thought of the situation was enough to make his head swell with the importance of his decisions. 

After witnessing what seems to be like the sixth attempts of Kira trying to hold his own against the three unknown Mobile Suits - Athrun made a decision to intervene on the battle. After all, while he was struggling to keep his emotions in check and trying to understand the situation better - it simply would not do; if Kira were to be taken down by some other foes unknown to him. 

Athrun stepped in just in time to shield Kira from another attack from the 'Calamity'. The moment he intervened on the battle, he announced his name, rank and reason for interfering in the battle. Once that much was certain, he found himself being questioned by Kira about his actions while they continued to battle the three unknown Mobile Suits. 

No sooner had Athrun decided to intervene, the Earth Alliance Forces called on a sudden retreat. That was probably due to the fact that the power level were running low for the three Mobile Suits. 

As soon as the Earth Alliance Forces retreated entirely, Athrun and Kira turned to one another and after much hesitation decided to land and have a talk with one another. As Athrun landed upon the ground of the ORB Island, he noticed the guns being trained on him. Upon noticing the group of soldiers with guns trained on Athrun, Kira interrupted and merely stated that Athrun Zala was not an enemy at this point of time. 

The moment Kira cleared Athrun of any possible charges of being a potential enemy, the blonde princess of ORB - Cagalli Yula Attha was seen making a dash towards the two of them and tackling them down in a big bear hug.

---

Meanwhile, some distances away - Dearka Elthman was having trouble deciding if he should join in the rest of the pilots whom had exited from their cockpits and were lounging comfortably on the ground beside their respective Mobile Suits. It was not until he noticed the blond man beside the 'Strike' gesturing for him to join them before he made his way down from the 'Buster' cockpit. 

After a while, he noticed a shadow image of someone standing beside him and looked up in sheer bewilderment only to find Melody Haw looking down at him with some unreadable expression. 

"What?" Dearka half growled at the girl, feeling uncomfortable to be subjected to such staring.

"... Nothing, just wondering how you were doing. I believed Kira and Athrun need to have a private talk somewhere, so I was wondering if you were going to join them. Do proceed on to the Morgenroete - for I believed that was where the 'talk' was going to take place. Moreover, the Archangel would be there seeking further maintainence to recover from the earlier battle." Melody stated.

"Oh..." Dearka made a knowing sound, before starting towards the 'Buster' with every intention to head back to the Morgenroete - if not joining in the conversation then at least to recharge the 'Buster' power level to its original full level. 

After making sure that no one was in need of any medical attention, Melody headed her way back to the Morgenroete as well. After all, since Michelle was not around - it was probably down to her alone to deal with Athrun's questionings of Nicol's fate. Especially, either Kira or Dearka would have let slipped of the fact that Nicol was not 'dead' as he presumed by now.

Arriving back at the Morgenroete, she was just in time to rescue Nicol from answering several questions which the former would had problems clarifying to Athrun Zala. 

"Athrun, hold your horses! I know you are /very/ curious as to how Nicol survived the explosion, I believed that much can wait. After all, we need him to fix up several machines in need of serious adjustments. In the meantime, I think you can questioned Dearka on those questions which he already knew an answer towards. Speaking of which, Athrun - are you done with your conversation with Kira yet?" Melody interjected.

Athrun blinked, before shaking his head in response. However, he was unable to get another words out for Melody had thrown him a stern look and stated in a matter-of-fact tone that he had better get his conversation with Kira done before pestering Nicol or Dearka for details. After all, their involvement in this current battle was secondary - seeing that both had been classified as 'MIA' for some time now. 

On the other hand, Kira - being the pilot of 'Freedom' was the more important issue at this point of time, seeing that Athrun was under specific orders to deal with the 'Freedom' and its pilot. 

With that, Melody managed to bring the whole conversation to a close and started to order Nicol around the area with duties call. In the meantime, Dearka was busy staring at Mirialla and eavesdropping on Athrun's conversation with Kira. Eventually, it became clear that Tolle Koenig was killed accidentally by Athrun Zala in self-defence when the former came charging towards him during the last battle with Kira on the Marshall Island. As Athrun apologized to Kira for killing off Tolle, Mirialla ran off on her own in distress. 

Dearka was about to make a move to follow her when he was warned off by Mirialla - herself, and followed by Melody's warning look in his direction. Thus, the blond had ended up standing rooted to the spot - and later was joined by Athrun Zala after Kira had went off to do something with regards to the 'Freedom'. 

"... So what do you plan on doing now ?" Dearka asked the blue-haired Coordinator standing to his side, a second later.

"Huh? ... No idea, but then again - I don't think I can leave them the way it is, right now..." Athrun finally admitted.

"Hm..m... Well, that must be a first time - after all, I should say this /is/ the first time which I shared the same sentiments as you do." Dearka responded dryly.

In the meantime, Lord Uzumi was surveying the damages done to the Island using the Helicopter and was deep in thoughts. It was no doubt that ORB would not stand a chance against the Earth Alliance Forces - and it would be only a matter of time before the whole defence line collapsed.

to be continued

Date started: 03/06/07

Date completed: 04/06/07 


	16. Chapter 14

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 14

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 14

---

C.E.71, June 16 - June 18

---

Venue: ZAFT, Land Resseps Class Battle Fleet

---

Yzak Jule was standing behind his Commander Cruez as his Commander observed the battle of ORB from using the submarines' scope. He was bored out of his mind, there had been practically nothing to do on board. Moreover, with him as the only elite pilot left on board - and the whole crew was either a rank higher or lower than him; he had no one to converse with. 

Now as he stood guard near his Commander, he was desperately trying to keep himself alert to the happenings near him. For his mind was having problem staying concentrated on the current task - it would seems like his mind had taken to wandering off to the PLANTs where he knew Michelle was now residing at. Moreover, he was constantly feeling disturbed by the fact that his Commander had held a Natural girl in the Commander's room - despite the fact that she was supposed to be a hostage.

Then again, who was he to complain - after all, several months ago he had done the same with Melody and Michelle. 

Somehow, Yzak found himself giving a half-hearted response as his Commander mentioned something about him probably being bored due to the lack of actions. Later on, his Commander mentioned something else about it cannot be helped since the ORB authorities had turned down their help or something along that line. Eventually, he found himself walking towards his room keeping an eye out on anyone that passes him - half-heartedly.

He was about to enter his room when he noticed a technician heading towards him, upon closer inspection he realized that it was actually Adrian Mckenzie - the cousin of Rusty and Michelle; he added mentally.

"Yzak Jule, right?" Adrian greeted him, warily.

Upon his nod, Adrian relaxed momentarily and handed him something. It turns out that the 'something' was a black cell phone. Staring at the phone skeptically, he looked up at the technician in wariness. The former appeared rather annoyed but still managed to inform him politely that it was a call from Michelle - requesting to speak to him, specifically.

"Well... I should probably returned back to my station, after you are done - feel free to pop by the hangar and returned me the phone." Adrian commented, before leaving the silver-haired pilot - muttering under his breath constantly.

"..." Yzak stared speechlessly at the technician for several minutes, before returning his attention back to the cell phone in hand. Placing it gingerly near his ear, he spoke a 'hello' hesitantly into it and was immediately washed over with relief as a familiar voice greeted him on the other end.

Entering into the privacy of his room, he found himself settling down on his bed as he held the phone to his ear constantly as he listened to the sound of Michelle's voice from the other end and found himself actually 'missing' the girl's voice - around him.

---

Venue: PLANTs - Ayman's Residence

---

Michelle smiled as she listened to Yzak's complaint from the other end, while she placed her free hand on her pregnant belly. It had been two months since she heard the former's voice and to be honest, she had actually missed the sound of it. Despite the fact that Yzak was actually complaining to her about boredom and the lack of team mates - Michelle actually found herself smiling in response.

Although, it had been her whom was the one to call up her cousin and pester the former for details of the current war situation. She had somehow ended up yearning for the sound of Yzak's voice and thus - causing her cousin to go all over the place seeking the silver-haired pilot out.

"So ... how are you doing?" Yzak's voice came over the receiver, and judging from the sound of it - the former was actually hesitant in asking the question.

Michelle had to literally bite herself from laughing out loud, as she replied into the speaker that she was doing well. 

"Oh... and the baby?..." 

There was a pause on Michelle's part as she wondered about how to respond, for a while she debated on the issue of whether or not to reveal to the pilot about them having twins. However, simply decided against it at the very last moment - after all, it was probably already shocking enough for the said pilot to find out about her pregnancy in the first place; and she had no inclination to shock the poor man further. 

Eventually, she decided on responding that both herself and the child was fine. After all, she had only found out about the information of her having twins - only yesterday when she headed over to the gynaecologists clinic for her routine check-up. How could she expect Yzak to deal with the shock when she, herself was still half in shock with the results that came out.

The conversation continues on for another ten minutes or so, before they decided to end the call - after all, there was nothing else which was important enough to address through the phone.

---

Meanwhile, over at the ORB Kingdom - things were happening real fast and leaving everyone shell-shocked. No sooner had the Earth Alliance Forces began their second wave of attack, Lord Uzumi had called the Archangel and the rest of the forces away from the coast-line and gathered over at the Kaguya - where their mass driver was situated.

After going through various facts with the crew, Lord Uzumi announced his decision for everyone to forsake the battle and their country - instead, they will be send up to the space. Despite protests coming from Cagalli, Lord Uzumi eventually managed to get the blonde aboard of the Kusanagi - while the 'Freedom' and 'Justice' battled out front keeping the three Earth Alliance Forces Mobile Suits entertained. Once everything was settled, the Archangel and the Kusanagi left for space using the mass driver.

No sooner had the Kusanagi departed safely from the mass driver, Lord Uzumi and the rest of the elder members of the Parliament whom had stayed to defend its country to the very last moment of time - self-destructed; making sure that the Kaguya's Mass Driver and the Onogoro's Morgenroete and its underground facilities was destroyed totally.

At the same time, the ORB's legislature elected an interim government, which accepts the Alantic Federation's instruction to surrender. Thus, the ORB Union then becomes a protectorate of the Alantic Federation.

Within the interim government, includes Michelle's father - Matthew Haw, whom was the Head of the Military State Affairs and the Seirans' which represents the Parliament, and other minors from the Parliament. Since Michelle's father had stayed behind in ORB to handle the aftermath of the battle, Melody was then burden with the task of being in charge of the Military Forces in space. After all, Melissa had remained behind with the rest of the family members and Michelle was not around.

Eventually, Cagalli had calmed down from the shock of losing her father and was finally able to hold a meeting with the Archangel crew to decide on their final destination in space.

The meeting took place on the bridge of the Kusanagi, which was similar to the Archangel in its structure. Then again, considering the fact that the Archangel was actually modeled and based on the foundation structure of the Kusanagi - it was nothing to be puzzled about. 

Only Kira and Athrun was present for the meeting - since Dearka was keeping himself busy in the hangar of the Archangel and Nicol had been placed in charge of dealing with the hangar of the Kusanagi - they were both unavailable. Melody, however - was standing near to the back of the bridge; listening quietly to the conversation taking place. Finally, it was decided that they were going to make use of the Lagrange point 4 as their base while in space.

---

After the meeting, Kira and Athrun decided to make their way over to the Archangel since the Kusanagi had its hangar full of the M1 Astrays and not to mention - other Mobile Suits which had yet to be complete of its construction. They were in the pilots' lounge when Cagalli caught up with them - over there, Cagalli revealed a startling truth about Kira being her twin. Since Lord Uzumi was no longer around, and the situation was still rather chaotic - Kira advised Cagalli not to dwell too much on that matter and concentrate her attention elsewhere. With that settled, both Athrun and himself set off back towards the Archangel.

During the journey, Athrun asked Kira of a favor about making a trip back to the PLANTs for there was something else which he need to resolve - in the meantime. Kira finally agreed and speak to Captain Ramius about it. It was finally resolved that Kira shall be escorting the shuttle which Athrun was riding in towards the Yakin Due Military Base of ZAFT, while the 'Justice' will be left where it was - in the hangar of the Archangel.

Athrun even joked about if he failed to come back, at least - Dearka would be able to use the 'Justice'. To which, Dearka simply frowned and denied - informing that he was good enough with the 'Buster' and had no wish to use the 'Justice' for it was too troublesome for him. Nicol then interjected that the 'Justice' was too much for him to handle, and just the 'Blitz' itself had been a hassle. Therefore, there was absolutely no way for him to pilot the 'Justice' and thus if the 'Justice' was required in battle - it had better be Athrun, himself whom was piloting it.

Initially, Cagalli was against the idea of Athrun returning to PLANTs but after much persuasion from Kira - she finally relented on the idea but making Athrun promised that he will defintely come back alive. No sooner had Athrun and Kira set off for Yakin Due, the Archangel and the Kusanagi set off course towards the Lagrange Point 4 as well.

In the meantime, the third battle of Victoria took place on Earth. Since ORB had destroyed the mass driver of its own, the Earth Alliance Forces had to find their own ways to make their way back up to the space. Therefore, they decided to attack the Victoria space port such that they were able to head up to space using the Victoria's facilities.

At the same time, they deployed numerous daggers variations and new prototype machines for combat evaluation purposes. 

---

Time: June 20 - June 27

---

On the other hand, Nartarle Badgiruel whom had been assigned to the Earth Alliance Forces situated on the Moon was assigned as Captain to the 'Dominion', second ship of the Archangel Class.

The Victoria Base Battle which took place over a period of at least a week finally ended up with the Earth Alliance whom recaptures the port. The self-destruct system was shut down by the Alliance special forces at the very last second - and that ended up with the leader of Blue Cosmos, Azrael Murata together with the fellow three pilots of the latest prototype machines - heading up to the space to join up with the rest of the Earth Alliance Forces on the Moon. 

Meanwhile, the PLANT supreme council started building up ZAFT's space forces. That was the reason why Rau Le Cruez was being summoned back to the PLANTs homeland. Therefore, Yzak was asked to join his Commander heading back to the PLANTs as well. Since Fllay was taken hostage by Rau, she would have to come along together with Yzak and the rest of the Cruez' team. 

They set off from the Victoria Base just a few hours prior to Azrael whom set off from the Victoria space port.

---

Yzak Jule had to refrain himself from cursing the redhead Natural whom his Commander had brought back with him - during the Alaska battle. He had absolutely no idea why that girl was so paranoid of him but not of his Commander. Honestly, that Natural girl puzzled and annoyed him to no end - whenever he glared or make some gestures that girl would squeaked out in fright and tried to get away from him. 

Now that was being ridiculous, after all - he was sure that he does not have the looks of 'Satan'. Then why does the hostage seems so scared of him? That simply does not make sense - since neither Melody nor Michelle had appeared that paranoid of him when he first met them. 

/Never mind, no point dwelling on such ridiculous things... I have better things to do then getting confused by the actions of a mere paranoid Natural female.../ Yzak thought to himself.

After all, he was on the journey back to PLANTs - which meant he would be able to meet up with his mother, and Michelle (hopefully).

The whole journey from the Victoria Base on Earth to the PLANTs - actually took about forty eight hours or so. Yzak cannot be certain, after all - he had never actually keep track of the total time taken for them to travel to and fro between the PLANTs and the Earth. 

As soon as the shuttle touched down, Yzak had to literally keep himself from overtaking his Commanders' pace and made a beeline for the exits. However, he was unwilling to attract attention to himself so he wisely followed after his Commander at a slower pace, despite his heart urging him to hurry towards the Aymans' residence.

He made it a point to get the exact address of the Aymans' residence from Adrian earlier on, before departing from Victoria. Adrian had given the address to Yzak without any questions asked, since he apparently had a very clear idea of what the silver-haired pilot had wanted to do when the former seek out the address of the Aymans' residence.

On the way to the exit of the PLANTs space port, Yzak made it a point to exchange brief words and polite greetings with those officers whom he knew - all the while trying to avoid being rude.

to be continued

Date started: 04/06/07

Date completed: 04/06/07 


	17. Chapter 15

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 15

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 15

---

C.E. 71, June 29 - June 30

Venue: PLANTs ---

Anxiety gripped at Yzak's heart as he headed towards the direction of his family residence, it had been quite some time since he came back home and therefore - his mother would no doubt want him to have dinner with her. Yet, his mind was only full of thoughts of Michelle - nonetheless, he knew being the obedient son that he was - he would probably ended up having dinner with his mother before he was free to do what he wanted.

However, he knew he only had the rest of the day free - since it was an unwritten rule that he would have to report back for work the following day. Judging from the current time, he probably would only be able to visit Michelle - two hours later. For the dinner with his mother would no doubt take place somewhere in a fancy restaurant which was picked out by his mother; and dinner would take about one hour or so. Depending on the journey, and now he could only hope Michelle had not retired for the night when he visited the Aymans' later.

The moment he arrived back at his home, it was his family bulter whom greeted him. Taking a quick shower, he changed out of his red elite uniform and into one of his typical business suit. After which, he proceed to hide Michelle's medical files away in his drawer and locked it with his personal password. Although, he highly doubted that his mother would go snooping around his belongings - it was always better to be safe than to be sorry about it later on. 

Once he was certain that he had left nothing out, Yzak headed out to the garage and collect his silver mercedes benz which had been a birthday gift from his mother, last year. After making sure that everything was in order he left for the building where he knew his mother was working at - namely, the PLANT supreme council.

Parking his car into the parking lot reserved for staff, seeing that his mother was part of the staff - there would not be any problems about him parking in the parking lot reserved for registered personnel. After which, he proceed to enter into the building through the main entrance after greeting the security guard on duty with a simple nod. Actually, the 'security guard' on duty was simply one of the lowerclass men from the ZAFT Military, therefore - the person would not dare to ask him anything since the infamous scar across his face was prove enough for these lower ranking soldiers to realize his identity.

After entering the lift, and getting off at the level which his mother's office was situated - he took a deep breath and braced himself for the nagging to come. After all, his mother would surely made a big fuss about his scar from the battle against 'Strike'. Although, that took place several months before - his mother would certainly not let him live it down. Instead, she most probably would nagged him about how careless he had been during the battle and he was to be careful in the near future.

---

Eriza Jule looked up at the intruder of her office with an annoyed expression on her face, but the sight of her son standing in front of her caused her to forget all about her troubles at work. 

"Yzak! When did you arrived? Come here and let me have a good look at you..." Eriza Jule started, as she stood to regard her son.

Taking in her son's appearance, she knew that her son had taken a shower before coming over since he was no longer in that red elite uniform of the Military but was now in the black business suit which he always wore when taking her out for dinner. The sight of the scar across her son's pale features was enough to cause her to wince, for it had tarnished the otherwise beautiful face which belongs to her son originally.

Yzak sighed inwardly as his mother begin to poke him here and there, inspecting his body to see if there was any other injuries which he failed to inform her - other than the 'obvious' scar on his face. Once his mother was satisfied, he stepped forth to give his mother a comforting hug which his mother hug him back in response.

"So mother, have you decided where to have our dinner?" Yzak spoke up, causing Eriza Jule to grimace as she recalled the pile of work on her desk waiting to be sorted out.

"Oh my... Yzak, I had no idea that you were coming home today. Thus, I had not taken the initiative to book us a table at any restaurant - although, we could defintely make do with the cafeteria downstairs. I hope you won't mind - but I had a pile of work to be sorted out later on." Eriza looked at her son, apologetically.

Yzak nodded and responded, "I don't mind. We can always make it up - later on. Why don't we head down for the cafeteria and had our dinner there, tonight? After all, I had something else to do later this evening..." 

While Yzak tried to appear nonchalant, he was cheering on the inside. Dining at the cafeteria within the building itself basically meant that he would be able to visit Michelle earlier than his scheduled time. 

---

Approximately about forty five minutes later, Yzak walked out of the building after bading his mother farewell and headed towards where he had parked his car. Settling himself behind the steering wheel, he mentally braced himself for his next trip - which meant a visit to Michelle.

Having spent about two months away from Michelle, he had absolutely no idea what to say in response to meeting the girl face to face. Although, they had shared a common phone conversation just a week ago, he was still nervous about speaking to the girl face on after being apart for quite some time.

The journey to the Aymans' residence took him about fifteen minutes, and by the time he rang the doorbell to the Aymans' - his palms was practically sweating. It was even worst when he realized the person whom answered the door was Representative Ayman from the Supreme Council. Apparently, he had forgotten the fact that his ex-team mate's father was a member on the council - just like his mother.

Although, the former was not really high on the hierachy of the council - he was nonetheless still a member of the board. Therefore, Yzak could felt his anxiety heightened to another level as Representative Ayman attempted to figure out the reason behind his impromptu visit.

For a while, neither spoke - as they tried to assess one another fully. It was not until someone in the house asked aloud about whom was visiting - did Representative Ayman finally responded that it was the son of Eriza Jule - whom was visiting.

There was some commotion going on behind the door, before Representative Ayman finally stepped aside and invited him into the house. As soon as the door closes behind him, he found himself staring at Mrs. Ayman and a little boy of five. The boy appeared to be studying him, before grinning widely at him and screaming up the stairs for Michelle.

After some moment, Michelle finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The sight of Michelle standing in front of him rendered him speechless. Her shoulder-length hair was let loose over her shoulders, and she looked healthy enough. His gaze then traveled down to where her belly was, and had to fight against the urge to widen his eyes in surprise. Although, he knew Michelle was pregnant - but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of her looking that 'big'.

It would appeared that Michelle was rendered speechless for a moment as well, for she was simply standing there and staring at him silently. Then all of a sudden, everything seemed to have happened at once. One moment the girl was standing a few feets away from him with disbelief reflected on her features, and the next moment - Yzak realized that he held a weeping Michelle in his arms.

It was not until the little boy of five giggled aloud, did Yzak finally realized that they had gained themselves some audiences. It seems like the boy's giggles had jolt Michelle back to reality as well, for Michelle was seen glaring down at the boy - in a moment of seconds time.

"Steven Ayman! What did I tell you about being discreet?!" 

The boy grinned and apologized, comically before bounding up the stairs - probably fleeing to his room to hide from an irated and hormonal Michelle.

Sighing aloud, Michelle turned her attention to the silver-haired pilot and grimaced for she knew her Aunt and Uncle would be requiring certain explanations. Glancing between her Aunt and Uncle, as well as Yzak - Michelle realized there was no other eloquent way to put things into simplified terms and thus decided to come out-right with the truth.

"Aunt Margaret and Uncle Michael, may I present to you - the father of my unborn /twins/... Yzak Jule!" Michelle dropped the bombshell on her Aunt and Uncle, before turning to Yzak.

Yzak was sporting on a mixed expression, the moment he heard the word 'twins' in Michelle's sentence - he had nearly fainted from shock. It was shocking enough to know that he was going to be a father at the age of seventeen, and further more he was going to be a father to a set of twins. That was worst than the fact that he was constantly on the battle field and fighting against enemies.

In response to Michelle's announcement, her Aunt and Uncle took it rather well. Although, her Uncle simply looked bewildered in the first place and muttered something under his breath. However, Michelle failed to catch what her Uncle was muttering about saved for the term 'Unbelievable'.

"Right... so, Yzak - are you going to stand there all day? Or... are you going to join me upstairs..." Michelle asked.

That managed to snap the silver-haired teen back into reality, after looking between Michelle and Mrs. Ayman for some time; Yzak finally nodded to Michelle's suggestion and thus the two youngster proceed to make their way upstairs to the room which Michelle was staying in.

Yzak mentally made a note to seek Mr. Ayman out later - and informed the former about keeping Michelle's pregnancy a secret from his mother. It was bad enough with the war going on, he does not need his mother nagging him about him being irresponsible enough to get some girl pregnant - at this point of time.

Eventually, Yzak ended up spending the night over at the Aymans' - which he was sure his mother would have thrown a fit if she was to know about it. Thankfully, Mr. Ayman had yet to inform his mother about his staying over - in Michelle's room, on the same bed - no less.

Michelle and Yzak spend the night getting comfortable with one another, doing nothing much but cuddling. Their conversation basically contains nothing of importance, although Yzak did managed to get the identity of the girl which his Commander held hostage from Michelle. Before he left the Aymans', Michelle had literally forces him to take one of her cell phone with him - such that she could locate him at a later stage of time. 

Although, Michelle would have preferred Yzak to get his own cell phone - she knew that guy would never do it on his own. Thus, Michelle would have to settle that for him at a later point of time - until then, Yzak would simply have to make do with one of Michelle's.

---

Meanwhile, the Archangel and the Kusanagi finally arrived at their destination point - the Lagrange Point 4, Mendal Colony. The moment they were settled in the colony, they begin to replenished the two fleets with the required recharging and maintainence - at the same time, collecting water for usage during their period of being in the colony. Pilots were urged to help out with the transportation of replenishing supplements to and fro between the Archangel and the Kusanagi. 

At the same time, for those pilots to train themselves such that they would be able to work better in the space atmosphere - should there be an attack later on in time. Thus, the various M1-Astrays and the 'Strike' were seen shuffling about the colony. The only exception had been Nicol Amalfi and Dearka Elthman - for the two of them had been pilots of the ZAFT originally and was more than accustomed to battles dealing with space atmosphere.

Therefore, Nicol was seen on the bridge of the Kusanagi helping Erica Simmons - the programmer in charge of the OS of the M1-Astrays to adjust the code; so that the M1 could get more accustomed to the space movements. 

On the other hand, Dearka was simply lounging about the Archangel busy with his flirting advances on Mirialla - which was a relief to Melody. After all, it was bad enough that she had to deal with all the tedious stuff of administrative and communications matters - it certainly would not help if she was to deal with Dearka's advances as well.

Moreover, she need to transferred information to Michelle as discreetly as possible. She was also shuffling in between Archangel and Kusanagi for she need to keep an eye out on the hangar conditions - as well as the status of the machines. 

In the meantime, Kira whom was escorting Athrun towards the direction of the Yakin Due was alerted by Athrun that they were nearing the borders of Yakin - thus it would be better if Kira were to head back, in case of being detected by the ZAFT Forces. However, Kira insisted upon the fact that he would stand guard - just in case something happens to him. 

Before letting Athrun head off towards the Yakin Due individually, Kira reminded the fellow Coordinator again about the fact that neither of them could afford to die now. Therefore, it would be good if the former could return in one piece. Athrun agreed and set off towards Yakin Due with resolutions in mind. 

to be continued

Date started: 04/06/07

Date completed: 04/06/07 


	18. Chapter 16

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 16

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 16

---

C.E.71, July 1 - July 12

---

As Athrun approaches Yakin Due in the shuttle which was borrowed from Captain Ramius, he stated his name, rank and identification code to the guards on duty at the gate of the ZAFT Military Base. He was well aware of the dangers lurking around him, as he stepped out of the shuttle following the guard whom was supposed to be leading him to his father - Patrick Zala. After all, he came to a ZAFT area using a shuttle with the Earth Alliance Forces stamped on. 

Silently, he was escorted to the Chairman's office by two other officers walking by his sides and another following slowly behind him - as if fearing that he might attempted to escape. In the meantime, Lacus Clyne whom was in hiding receives information about Athrun Zala being back on the PLANTs and was currently being escorted to the Chairman frowned at the information, worriedly.

She had been hoping that Athrun would not made a move to return after his departure, but apparently the former had not considered this an option. Lacus sighed, knowing full well that should a confrontation of beliefs took place between Athrun and his father, both of them being known for their stubborn streak will turned out to be 'deadly'. 

Glancing to the side, Lacus asked Officer Dacoasta if there was anything that could be done to save Athrun from the situation. After much discussion, they decided that although it was still somewhat early, it would seemed that they needed to make their escape now if they wanted to save Athrun Zala in time. 

Therefore, a call later to Andrew Waltfield - they finalized their plans. Andrew Waltfield would take a group of personnel whom are loyal to the Clyne Faction to seize the 'Eternal' fleet which was built specifically for the transportation of 'Freedom' and 'Justice'. While, Lacus Clyne would hurried over to where the 'Eternal' was situated with several bodyguards in tow. Meanwhile, Dacoasta would attempted to rescue Athrun Zala from the Chairman before meeting up with them.

---

Yzak Jule was hanging out at the headquarters with his Commander Cruez, when the announcement and news flash about Athrun Zala betraying ZAFT; as well as Lacus's traitorious acts came on. Yzak felt skeptical about the news, but since he was one whom never doubted the officials verdict - he did not voiced his doubts. 

On the other hand, Michelle whom saw the news had to resist the urge to snort as she merely sighed aloud since she was in no condition to join in the upcoming battle. 

Dacoasta met up with Athrun Zala, after Athrun knocked down the guards that was escorting him presumely towards the jailing quarters. However, it was not until Dacoasta met up with him and berated him for attacking his people whom were part of the Clyne Faction - did Athrun finally realized his mistakes. Apologizing that he had no idea in prior thus for his extreme reactions; he was handed a gun to shoot at their pursuers. They then made a beeline for the awaiting shuttle near the port - while the Eternal set off from the PLANTs. The two met up soon after, and Athrun was brought over to the bridge and was greeted by the sight of Lacus Clyne and Andrew Waltfield. The Yakin Due Defence team soon caught up with them and started a battle, but since there was no Mobile Suits on board - they were caught in a rather drastic prediacment. 

When Athrun questioned about the lack of Mobile Suits aboard, Lacus had smiled at him and stated simply that the Eternal was made specifically for the transportation of 'Freedom' and 'Justice'. Therefore, there was not a single Mobile Suit on board since the 'Justice' was safely docked in the hangar of the Archangel and the 'Freedom' was with Kira.

However, just before the incoming missiles could hit the Eternal. They realized that the missiles was gone, and they were now staring at the 'Freedom' in surprise for it was now traveling side by side with the Eternal.

The intercom screen came on and Kira's appearance greeted everyone on the bridge, for a while the latter seemed stunned to see Andrew Waltfield before relieve washed over Kira, since he had always been feeling guilty about defeating Andrew Waltfield. Now that it was clear that Andrew Waltfield actually did survived the battle, Kira felt as if a stone weight was being lifted off his shoulders. They continued on their journey towards the Lagrange Point 4, where the colony of Mendal was situated - with Kira fending off the incoming attacks from the ZAFT Forces.

---

In the meantime, over at the Moon Base where the Earth Alliance Forces were situated. Natarle Badgiruel was in the process of a stimulation attack - testing out the speed of its attack when William Sutherland entered the bridge with Azrael Murata in tow - whom would be boarding the ship as an observer. After informing Natarle that the 'Calamity', 'Forbidden' and the 'Raider' were now assigned to the 'Dominion' - William Sutherland left the bridge. 

Natarle called for a break, while she looked through the informations of the new pilots on board the ship. To her surprise, she realized that the three young pilots was actually the first batch of the 'Extended' pilots trained specifically for the piloting of the new 'GAT-X' series machines and that the pilots was linked to their respective machines - so as to make sure that they would work in-sync with the machines abilities. They were what the Alantic Federation classified as the 'Humans-CPU'.

Natarle's first thought was disgust, after all - this indicated that these pilots were no longer humans for they had been experimented on and treated as an object. In this case, even their enemies those Coordinators would seemed humans as compared to the young pilots on board of her ship. Then again, whom was she to argue - since that was what the Military had deemed fit to do. 

They then received orders from the higher authority about targeting the Archangel - whom was now hiding within the Mendal colony.

---

At the same time, the Cruez' team received specific orders to pursue the Eternal fleet. Thus, setting off for the Lagrange Point 4 - Mendal Colony. In the meantime, Eternal had just docked in the Mendal Colony and was still in the process of charging up the powers required for the meteor systems that would be attached to both the 'Freedom' and 'Justice'. 

During the short period of time, before the Earth Alliance Forces and the ZAFT arrived at their location. The crew members of the three fleets managed to get together and made themselves known to one another. Meanwhile, Athrun and Cagalli were sharing a moment in private as Cagalli commented wryly that Athrun seemed to have it in him to get injured all the time.

Somewhere away from them, Lacus and Kira was having their own conversation - and Lacus seemed to have an emotional breakdown out of a sudden and ended up crying in the arms of Kira. Cagalli whom witnessed the scene asked Athrun if he minded his fiancee crying in Kira's arms, but Athrun merely shrugged and responded that Lacus was no longer his fiancee and even if she was, the pink haired Coordinator had told him once that she likes Kira more than she does him. 

Cagalli made a knowing sound, before falling into silence again. 

After Lacus had calmed down somewhat, they decided to hold another meeting to discuss how to bring the war to an end, swiftly. However, the peace was not long to last - for no sooner than a few hours time, the radar detected the second Archangel Class fleet at the front entrance of the colony.

It was indeed the 'Dominion' with several others Earth Alliances Fleets following the lead of the Dominion. It was then decided that the Archangel and the Kusanagi will head out front to delay the enemies while the Eternal continue their task on hand. 

Athrun, Kira, Mwu and Dearka all launched out from the Archangel - while the M1-Astrays launched out to provide support. Nicol, on the other hand, was at a loss of what he could do when Melody approached him and pulled him towards the pilots' changing room.

"Melody? What do you want with me?" Nicol asked in bewilderment, not understanding the motives behind Melody's actions.

The youngest Haw sister merely smiled at him, before telling him to change into the pilot suit before she answered any of his question.

Not wanting to waste any more of their time standing around, Nicol nodded and obeyed Melody's orders. Once he was done changing into the ZAFT piloting suit which was brought back by Kira on his last trip back from the PLANTs, Nicol found himself being led towards the hangar of the Archangel.

After nodding to several personnels working in the hangar of the Archangel, Melody then pulled Nicol over to the black Mobile Suit standing in the hidden corner of the hangar and simply told him to get on the Mobile Suit.

"Huh?" Nicol blinked, not understanding Melody's intention.

"Just get in, there's a reason why I made you work on the adjustment of that particular machine - you know..." Melody commented dryly.

Nicol only gaped, speech failed him - at the moment. When Melody told him to work on the 'GAT-X204 Thunderblot' he had actually thought the machine was meant for someone else, but now - Melody was actually telling him that he could pilot the said machine.

"Nicol, just get in there - already! We have no time to lose, and with the ongoing battle out there. The Eternal would need somebody to stand by and keep them protected!" Melody commanded.

Still in a daze, Nicol somehow find himself obeying Melody's orders without questions and launching out to stand guard by the side of the Eternal. 

---

The moment Nicol launched out from the Archangel, his intercom system started buzzing to life. Practically, everyone was curious about the latest Mobile Suit and its pilot - and thus that ended up snapping the green-haired Coordinator back into reality and placed his mind on alert mode.

After being told to be careful for the third time of the day, Nicol merely answered a 'Yes' before Athrun could asked his question. 

"...How did you know what I was going to say?" Athrun finally asked.

"...Melody told me the same thing back in the hangar, and Kira just finished telling me so. Not to forget Dearka poking fun at me for the same thing, so I could jolly well guess what was on your mind before you even spoke. Rest assured I will be fine, I was not one of the ZAFT ex-elite members for nothing - you know?! Unless, there's another pilot with Kira Yamato's aiming skills, I think I can survived well enough on my own." Nicol stated matter-of-factly.

"Well...anyway, do keep an eye out for lurking dangers. I'll leave the Eternal defending task to you!" Athrun stated, before he ended the connection line from his part.

/Right... although, I doubt I would be in action for long. Since, Kira would be able to defend the Archangel on his own. Throw Athrun Zala into the fix, and you get the super duo whom will never be defeated by anyone else. 

Topping it off, Dearka was part of the crew as well - adding Mwu to the group, it will be a miracle if I would be needed to fight out front. Well, unless the ZAFT decided to make their appearances as well... otherwise, I see no possible reason for me to be engaging in any serious battles./ Nicol thought to himself, mentally.

No sooner had Nicol questioned his role in the battle, it would seems that the ZAFT did appeared as well. However, they were over at the entrance at the back of the colony and since it involves a certain Commander of ZAFT - Mwu Lla Fllga was able to sense the former's presence and thus headed towards the back of the colony, with the intention of battling the said Commander.

The sudden change in movements of Mwu Lla Fllga resulted in Dearka's following the former's lead, thus allowing Nicol to stand in and fill in the empty spot due to the 'Buster' and the 'Strike' sudden departure from the main battle ground.

Dearka was halfway past the Eternal when Andrew Waltfield caught hold of the former, after revealing that Mwu Lla Fllga had mentioned that the ZAFT Forces were over at the back entrance of the colony, Dearka's connection with the Eternal was cut off due to the poor reception within the colony's area.

---

As soon as the connection with Dearka was being cut off, Captain Ramius appeared on the screen of the Eternal - continuing where Dearka's explanation left off. She stated that somehow Mwu was able to sense the presence of Rau Le Cruez, hence the reason why he was so affirmed of the fact that there were ZAFT Forces around the colony. 

In actual fact, Mwu's gut feeling was right. Since Rau Le Cruez had no inclinations to disrupt anyone from the colony, he decided that it would be better if they first infiltrated the colony before launching an attack. Therefore, he took only Yzak with him as they headed out to the Mendal and it was by the back entrance to the colony which they came face to face with the 'Strike' and the 'Buster'.

There was no need to question which pilot was sitting inside of the 'Strike' since Rau had the very same ability as Mwu to be able to sense the other's presence. While Mwu battled it out with Rau Le Cruez, the 'Duel' was left facing off against the 'Buster' - each of the pilots full of thoughts.

Yzak, on one hand had thought Dearka to be dead and thus the sight of someone piloting the 'Buster' which used to belong to his former team-mate left him in a rage. Dearka, on the other hand - knew exactly whom was sitting in the cockpit of 'Duel' and thus was left in a turmoil. The sheer notion of fighting against his former team mates and best friend was hard enough to left a queasy feeling in the bottom pit of his stomach, and left him to wonder how on earth did Athrun used to do it with Kira.

Since his joining with the Archangel during the ORB's battle, he was later on filled in by both Melody and Mirialla on the actual relationship between Kira and Athrun Zala. The relevation of those two being childhood best friends and ended up fighting one another, in 'Strike' and 'Aegis' was startling enough to make his head swell with headache.

Now that he was in a rather similar position, he felt an overwhelming surge of emotions. Although, similar but his situation was slightly better than Kira and Athrun's past situation. For starters, he knew the fact that Yzak was sitting in the 'Duel' but Yzak had no idea about him being in the cockpit of 'Buster' - therefore, was slightly better as compared to Kira and Athrun, whom knew their opponents identity; right from the start.

to be continued

Date started: 04/06/07

Date completed: 05/06/07 


	19. Chapter 17

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 17

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 17

---

C.E.71, July 12 - July 15

---

Dearka stared at the monitor screen which shown the 'Duel' pointing its weapon at him, mentally going through the options he had. He realized there was no way that he could handle a fight between himself and Yzak, the way Athrun did with Kira. It was one thing that Kira and Athrun had managed to do so, but it was simply another with him and Yzak. 

First and foremost, Yzak's aiming skills and piloting abilities was just slightly below Athrun Zala's standard and considering the fact that Athrun Zala had graduated top from the ZAFT Military Academy and Yzak coming in second to Athrun Zala - was reason enough to cause Dearka to waver in his confidence of fighting against Yzak. 

Secondly, Yzak would no doubt killed him off if he had not make his identity clear to the former once they faced off. That much, Dearka was assured - he would stand no chance against the silver-haired pilot once the former was serious enough in a battle. After all, he was not Athrun Zala - he would never be able to defeat Yzak single-handedly while the former was in rage. Moreover, he was no Kira Yamato - thus could never handle Yzak in that maddening stage and still emerged alive. Therefore, he knew what he had to do.

There was only one option left, which was to come out with his identity. However, he knew that will pissed Yzak off as well - mayhaps even more than having the former being oblivious to his being alive. After all, there's a very likely chance that Yzak would just see him as a traitor like Athrun Zala. Then again, if it was either that or to die under the hands of Yzak - Dearka would rather risked pissing Yzak off and hope for a chance that the former would let him off without killing him completely.

His decision made, Dearka proceeded to open up the 'sound only' connection with the 'Duel' pilot. He dared not risked the image connection for the moment, since he was still not sure about the said pilots' reaction to his being alive and helping the supposed 'enemies'. 

However, before he could spoke - he found himself avoiding yet another attack aimed at him. Now pissed at the raging pilot, Dearka snarled into the system for the irated pilot to calm down.

"Damn you, Yzak Jule! Are you trying to kill me?!" Dearka lose his cool and snapped into the connection line.

There was a significant pause in the former's movements, before the familiar voice came over the system sounding hesitant.

"Dearka? Was that you? " 

"... Yzak... " Dearka uttered, suddenly at a loss of speech.

However, that was cut short and Yzak's accusing tone came over the system again. Dearka winced at the various swearing words coming from the 'Duel' pilot and sighed as he suggested for the two of them to have a proper conversation face to face.

There was another pause, before he heard the sound of the cockpit opening and proceed to do the same for himself. Stepping out from the cockpit of the 'Buster', he was unarmed but Yzak still had a hand gun pointed at him. They spoke but with wary eyes fixed on one another, eventually - they went on to debate on the 'rights' and 'wrongs' of the war and its idealism.

Their conversation continued until the 'Freedom' flew past them, and Dearka telling Kira to go ahead and that he would be fine; despite having to deal with the 'Duel'. 

After which, their conversation steered towards the direction of Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. Dearka 'kindly' informed Yzak that the pilot of the 'Freedom' which just flew past them was the former pilot of the 'Strike' - and added as an afterthought that Kira had been a childhood best friend of Athrun Zala. 

He then proceed to remind Yzak that Athrun had fought the 'Strike' head-on countless times, never backing away despite the fact that he knew he was fighting his best friend. Dearka then questioned Yzak if he would be able to do the same to him, after which, they simply stood there eyeing one another with distrust.

Dearka had no idea what was going on and taking place inside the colony, for that was something that only Mwu and Kira would be able to answer. Eventually, his conversation with Yzak was forced to end when Kira came back with an injured Mwu in tow and Yzak was commanded to leave immediately by the orders of Rau Le Cruez.

---

In the meantime, Kira whom landed upon the Eternal after escorting Mwu and the damaged 'Strike' back on board the Archangel collapse in the pilots' lounge of the Eternal. 

It would appeared that while Mwu and Kira was inside the colony with Rau Le Cruez, Kira and Mwu had each learned something about their past. Kira, whom was told of his birth secret was in too much of a shock that added with the accumulated stress over the weeks finally causes him to collapse in exhaustion. 

Cagalli upon receiving news of Kira collapsing from the Eternal crew went over to the Eternal immediately, she arrived just in time to find Kira coming back to consciousness. However, the sight of the very same photograph which she received from her late father - Lord Uzumi resulted in her anxiety for answers. Yet, Kira refused to meet her gaze when she attempted to ask Kira for the answers which she had been seeking ever since she was told that she was a twin of Kira.

Sensing Kira's distress and reluctance to answer any of Cagalli's questions at this point of time - Athrun took charge and pulled a protesting Cagalli out of the room where Kira was resting in. When Cagalli was able to argue, Athrun merely threw the blonde a stern look and stated simply that Kira was not in any stable mental stage to answer any of Cagalli's question and that she was to wait until Kira was ready to reveal more to her. For now, it would be best if she could just leave Kira alone to sort things out.

The moment Kira was certain that Cagalli was no where in earshot, he broke down emotionally in Lacus's arms and cried for a very long time. 

Outside along the corridor of Eternal, Cagalli revealed to Athrun that she would be heading out for battle as soon as the Strike Rouge was done with its' construction. Initially, Athrun had objected to the blonde's idea of joining them for battle but eventually caved when Cagalli appeared determined and unwavered in her decision to do so. Thus, Athrun merely pulled the blonde towards him and held her close to him, kissing the blonde princess firmly on the mouth for several minutes - before pulling apart and urging the blonde to take care of herself out front.

On the other hand, Mwu whom was recovering in the medic wing of the Archangel was telling Captain Ramius all about the sick ideas that his father possessed. It was also at that moment of time that he revealed the fact that Rau Le Cruez was actually a failure clone of his father's investment in the cloning experiment which used to take place in Mendal back when the colony was still in use. 

---

At the same time, Yzak whom had returned back to the ZAFT Nazca Class Battle fleet - Destroyer; Versalius which belongs to the Cruez' team had hurried over to his Commander's Mobile Suit for he find the former's voice sounded strange earlier on. However, he was met by the sight of an empty cockpit. Though bewildered at his Commander's strange action, he said nothing but retreated silently back to his stationed area for his duty.

He was half-way across to his stationed position when he decided that he could hold in his frustration no longer and that he needed to vent urgently. Hurrying back to his assigned room for some privacy, he took out the phone which Michelle had insisted upon him to bring along and dialed in the number to Miguel's old phone - which he knew Michelle had full use of it, recently.

"Yzak? Why the sudden call?" Michelle asked from the other end, and was immediately overwhelm by the number of times which Yzak proceed to swear and cursed into the phone.

It took some time for Yzak to calm down before putting his complaints into proper sentences which make sense to Michelle on the other end, and by the time Yzak was done venting - Michelle was having trouble controlling her mirth. However, she knew she can never laugh outright for Yzak would take that as an offending action. 

Yet, Michelle could hardly helped it - since she knew about half the things that took place just mere moments ago. She was just done with a speed conversation with Melody when the former filled her in about Dearka's face-off with Yzak and now in less than ten minutes after her conversation with Melody, Yzak actually called her to vent his frustrations.

"...Yzak, calm down! You should considered it a good thing that Dearka was not dead, despite changing sides. As to the idealism and the purpose of the war, it was not my place to comment - but I assure you, once you think it over carefully ... you would come to your own understanding of the problem. 

Neither you nor Dearka was at fault here, that much I would know! Right, you had better get back to duty, you should not be talking now. Battle was still going on outside - and you are supposed to be on stand-by!" Michelle finally interrupted the silver-haired pilot, during his mid-rant.

Once Yzak had calmed down enough, they ended their conversation and the former headed back out for his duty. Meanwhile, Michelle continued on her analysis work of the ongoing war for an official report to be submitted and filed away in the ORB's confidential files.

---

Meanwhile, Nicol Amalfi was staring up at his new Mobile Suit with a perplexed expression on his face. He was currently in the hangar of the Archangel, before he was rudely jolted back to reality as Dearka Elthman tapped him on the shoulder. Glancing up at the blond, Nicol nodded at the former ZAFT elite politely as a greeting.

Dearka Elthman took a moment to survey his companion before asking, "What's up with that /expression/?"

"Huh?" Nicol blinked stupidly, before catching onto the question thrown at him by the blond pilot. Shaking his head ruefully, Nicol responded that he was still reeling at the recent happenings which took place before and around him.

"Aa... I know what you mean... the irony of the situation, right?" Dearka commented, as his eyes glazed over - mentally going over his own situation.

"So... how was the 'fight' with the 'Duel'?" Nicol's query jerked the blond back to his senses, causing the said blond to frown before grimacing at the earlier episode which took place at the back entrance of the colony.

"... you really know how to put me in a bad mood, do you?" Dearka quirked an eyebrow at the green-haired boy, before responding. 

"Was it really that /bad/?" Nicol cocked his head slightly, as he regarded the blond in silent contemplation.

"... Oh... trust me! You /do not/ want to /know/ about that ! Fancy having Yzak Jule pointing a gun at you - constantly, was not fun at all! Half the time out there, I was wondering if that guy would really shoot me without hesitation. Thankfully, he was distracted by his own doubts about the orders from his /side/ - otherwise, I hardly think he would spare me..." Dearka told the fifteen year old pilot, dryly.

Nicol was about to comment when Melody rushed over to the two pilots and stated, or rather commanded that they were to launch immediately.

Dearka looked peeved but kindly kept himself from sprouting any smart alec comments that would landed him on the bad side of the Haw siblings. 

"What's going on, Melody?" Nicol asked, curious about the sudden orders.

"...No time to explain, to put it simply. Dominion had just launched their Mobile Suits for a second round of attacks. Since the Strike and Mwu was still in no situation to engage battle and Kira was still busy getting ready, it would be up to you two and Athrun to hold the front for the moment." Melody told the two, as she headed over to the other side to check on the recovery process for the Strike.

"... Right, off to the battle ground then!" Dearka commented wryly, as he settled himself into the cockpit of the 'Buster'. 

Nicol follow suit, but not before double checking the system and the state of the Mobile Suit. 

---

Over at the ZAFT Versalius, Fllay Allster was given the 'key' which Rau coaxed her into thinking that will end the war - and send her out to the escape pod. After which, Rau proceed over to the bridge and told the others to launch the pod out - after his launching. Launching out in his 'Ginn' - he opened up the 'SOS' channel and spoke clearly that before the start of the battle; he would returned the hostage captured earlier on during the Alaska battle to the Earth Alliance Party. 

The moment, Fllay confirmed her identity from the pod - Kira somehow went berserk and attempted to reach Fllay. Yet, that ended up with him suffering various attacks that eventually disrupted his viewing system. Athrun and Dearka ended up pulling him back towards the Eternal - while the Dominion retrieved Fllay back to their fleet. 

That being done, the Dominion somehow called on a sudden retreat to regroup themselves and to allow the three machines for recharging purposes. In the meantime, the Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal engaged the incoming ZAFT Forces in battle.

At this point of time, Yzak was still struggling with his emotions and caught in torment. Therefore, he literally froze on the spot when the Eternal destroyed the Cruez team fleet - the Versalius. However, the Eternal had only done so as a last possible resort to avoid being blasted into oblivion since they were surrounded by three of the Nazca Class Battlefleet and the only way for them to survive was to intercept the three fleets head-on. Knowing that the Versalius happens to be the leader of the fleets which surrounds them, Lacus issued the order of destroying the Versalius - since that would meant crippling the others; thus allowing them sufficient time to escape from pursuits.

Since the Versalius was destroyed, the ZAFT forces were ordered to fell back and retreated from the battle field so as to regroup themselves for the battles that were to come in time. 

to be continued

Date started: 05/06/07

Date completed: 05/06/07 


	20. Chapter 18

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 18

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 18

---

C.E.71, July 16 - September 23

---

Fllay Allster stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, she had finally changed out from the ZAFT underclass men female uniforms and into the new uniform which belongs to the Earth Alliance Forces. Earlier on, when she had been retrieved by the 'Raider' and brought on board of the Dominion - she had been so shaken up that the moment she found the familiar face of Natarle Badgiruel; she literally threw herself on the former and cried until she had no more tears to shed. 

The former had merely patted her awkwardly on the back and soothe her with comforting words. They were now back on the Moon Base, probably for regrouping and replenishing the supplies on board. Although, Natarle had suggested for her to remain behind - she had insisted upon on remaining on board. For it was her only chance to be able to see Kira, because she knew if she were to stay behind on the Moon Base - she would never be able to see for herself if Kira was indeed safe. 

Over the past few months, she had thought the former to be dead and she felt so guilty and bad about it for she had yet to apologize officially to the brown haired Coordinator. She had manipulated the former with her body and guilted the former into battling his own kind of people - simply because of her rage at her father being killed off by the ZAFT Forces. However, her last few months spent on board the ZAFT fleets as a hostage had shown her that during a war - both parties had made sacrifices. 

Even Coordinators had lost members of their own in battle, for both parties had its own grief during war times. It was unfair of her to berate Kira for failing to protect her father from harm. After all, even Kira would not be able to hold his own against so many Coordinators in battle. It was naive of her to think that Kira was formidable and unbeatable. Now that she knew that Kira was not dead, her only wish would be to apologize properly to the former for her actions and hoping that the former would forgive her. 

Therefore, irregardless of how scared and afraid she was of the frontlines and the blood bath; she would never backed down before she had a chance to speak to Kira personally. 

---

In the meantime, unknown to the others - the leadership of the Earth Alliance Forces had decided to begin the development of nuclear missiles equipped with N-Jammer Cancellers. It was partly due to the information provided by Azrael Murata whom shown them the diskette which Fllay had been given earlier on by Rau Le Cruez, providing information with regards to the N-Jammer Canceller equipped on the 'Freedom' and 'Justice'. 

While the heated battle was going on in the space, the Earth Alliance had also started its own battle down on the Earth against the ZAFT Forces. The second Casablanca Sea Battle occured as the Earth Alliance started to invade Gibraltar, and the ZAFT Forces abandoned the base entirely and withdrew themselves from the Europe area. This event took place on the 24 of July. 

Approximately about a week later, on the 8 of August - the Earth Alliance then launches the Operation 8.8, whose final objective was to capture the Carpentaria Military Base of ZAFT and intensifies its attack against the Oceania Union. The first wave of the attack would be the Ayer Rocks Landing Operation. 

However, the Earth Alliance was still unsatisfied - for it was now under control of the Blue Cosmos. Since the Blue Cosmos had always loathed the sheer existence of the Coordinators; they decided to take their battle to the next level. Which was to eradicate the whole community of Coordinators. Henceforth, on the 11 of September - the Earth Alliance launched the Operation Elvis, whose final motive was to attack the PLANT homeland. 

While these events took place on Earth, the Moon Base was quietly planning its next actions. It was finally decided that they would be launching an attack on the space fortress of Boaz - which belongs to the ZAFT Forces. The battle of Boaz would take place on the 23 of September, making use of the nuclear weapons which they accquired. 

During which period, the Eternal and its companion ships docking in the colony of Mendal were busy spectaculating on the ZAFT and Earth Alliance Forces next movements. Since the battle which took place sometime ago, either party had yet to launch another attack on them. However, that would indicated the starting of something big. 

It was not until the news of the Boaz Battle reaches them - did they finally realized the final motives behind the actions of the Earth Alliance Forces. They then decided to make their move - for there was no more time for them to lose. Should they waited longer, the PLANTs would be gone. 

---

Over at the PLANTs however was another scenario, the supreme council was constantly having meetings - each having their own opinions as to the current battle going on. Yzak had been trapped in turmoil ever since the conversation with Dearka, but he had yet to clarify his doubts with his mother. Whenever he met up with his mother, the former was either busy with work or had other companions nearby which resulted in the inconvenience of having a private conversation with the former.

Eventually, he had resorted to sought out Michelle over at the Aymans' whenever he had time to spare or that the Military had no orders for him. Recently though, his mother had apparently decided that fighting out front was too dangerous for him and had resorted to assigning him with the defence team of the PLANTs - that landed him in the same department with his childhood friend, Shiho.

"... Why are you following me? Can't I even have time for some privacy?" Yzak half snarled in frustration at the brown-haired female whom kept following him.

"Your mother told me to keep an eye on you..." Shiho responded with a shrug.

Yzak bite himself to prevent from swearing loudly, before leaving the girl behind to follow him on her own pace. He had somewhere to go and he needed to be there fast, he knew Michelle would be over at the gynaecologist today and Yzak wanted to head over to join the latter in her routine check-up. After all, Michelle was already in her third trimster of the pregnancy and he wanted to make sure that she would not overstrain herself.

Yzak was halfway across the lawn of the hospital when he realized the fact that Shiho was still following him, cursing silently - he turned and regarded the fellow companion with wary eyes before threatening the former into silence about whatever was to happen in the next few hours.

Once satisfied with the promise, Yzak nodded stiffly and walked into the entrance of the hospital - turning towards the department where the gynaecologists were situated. If Shiho was puzzled about his destinations, the former had wisely chose to keep the comments to herself and not voicing it out.

Arriving at the department, Yzak scanned the area swiftly before his eyes landed on a brunette sitting quietly in a corner flipping through some parenting magazine idly. As if sensing his gaze, the said pregnant brunette looked up and nodded at him in acknowledgement.

Making his way over to where Michelle was seated, he wondered briefly if he should introduced Shiho to Michelle.

"Yzak... care to introduce your female friend standing over there?" Michelle's sounded rather annoyed as she addressed him.

Yzak gulped, for he had half-forgotten about the mood swings that Michelle seemed to be having recently. Bracing himself for what was to come, Yzak gestured for Shiho to come forth as he introduced Michelle as his girl-friend to Shiho.

"Michelle, meet Shiho... she is my fellow /colleague/ and childhood friend - which my mother insisted upon sticking onto me." Yzak said, emphasising on the term /colleague/ - hoping that Michelle would not get the wrong idea.

"... I see" Michelle responded, as she nodded towards Shiho in acknowledgement. For a moment, she was about to say more - but the receptionist interrupted her by announcing that it was her turn to visit the doctor. 

Hoisting herself up with the help of Yzak, she made her way over to the door slowly for she was waddling instead of walking. Yzak followed Michelle into the room, but signaled for Shiho to wait outside the room. Shiho nodded, despite feeling uncomfortable standing among all the pregnant ladies in waiting for their turn to visit their respective gynaecologist.

---

Shiho mumbled incoherently under her breath, wondering how on earth did she get herself in such a situation with each growing minute. If that prat had simply told her that he was going to join his pregnant girl-friend at the hospital for the latter's monthly routine check-up. Shiho would be more than happy to be out of his sight and hide away in some corner within the Military until that guy returned from his trip. Yet, the guy had not told her anything - until they reached the particular section of the hospital. 

To make things worst, she was still in her ZAFT elite uniform. It certainly does not help that she was wearing the male version - since she despised wearing the skirt which was so short in her opinion. She defintely looked strange standing among those ladies in their maternity wear, if she had been in the emergency department - it would still be fine. For there was a war going on, and the emergency department would be flooded with injured soldiers seeking treatment. Yet, she was standing in the gynaecologists department - dreading every moment of it.

Finally, she witnessed the door opening and closing. Heaving a sigh of relief at the sight of Yzak Jule and his girl-friend, Shiho kept on reminding herself not to lose her temper in front of the former's girl-friend. She would wait until they returned back to the Military before screaming at the silver-haired elite - until her embarrassment and frustration fully vented.

The trip towards the exit of the hospital was continue in silence, Yzak waited until the cab scheduled to pick up his pregnant girl-friend left before turning his attention back to the awaiting Shiho.

Shiho took a few deep breaths, before throwing a dagger look at Yzak Jule. Once they were out of the hospital range, Shiho hissed at the said pilot dangerously and cursed the latter to hell and back, before she calmed down enough.

Yzak said nothing, but grinned at her embarrassment - when she was finally done with her rant. 

Shiho had to resist herself from wiping that smug look from the silver-haired teen, as she made her way to follow the guy back towards the directions of the Military Headquarters,

---

C.E.71, 26 September

---

On the morning of 26 September, Yzak arrived at his stationed position looking stiff. He nodded to several officers politely before heading off to find Shiho. Thankfully, the girl had yet to say anything about Michelle to his mother - then again, judging from the situation his mother would not have time to care about such trivial matters as well.

Saluting to several of his team-mates, he finally located the lounge where Shiho was in. Staring at the latter for a full second before clearing his throat to seek the attention which he required, he was greeted by the sight of a glaring Shiho.

"You're late!" Shiho stated, dryly.

"... Well, I'm here... so nothing else matters." Yzak commented.

"Where were you?" 

"...At Michelle's place, why?" Yzak quirked an eyebrow at Shiho, expectantly.

Silence, before the girl turned her attention away from him and stated neutrally.

"We might be launching out in ten minutes time, get ready...I'll be out there checking up on the rest of the team." 

With that, the lounge door opened and closed while Yzak looked out of the windows of the lounge. Staring out at nothing in particular, he was once again reminded of the conversation which he had with Dearka - some time ago.

At the same time, Dearka was mulling over the situation in the Archangel cafeteria staring into his breakfast set. Mirialla Haw was walking past the cafeteria when she noticed the blond staring into space - and approached the former quietly.

Nicol and Melody, whom was done with their breakfast and was about to begin their morning duties at their respective stations shared a common look between themselves - before shrugging and leaving the elder Haw sibling and the blond pilot behind.

"Are you done with your daydream?" Mirialla's voice broke the blond's train of thoughts.

"Huh?" The blond blinked stupidly, before realizing that Mirialla Haw - the girl of his dreams was speaking to him.

Mirialla Haw had to keep her temper in check, when she take in the former's stupid look. "I ask if you are done with your daydream!"

"Aa... I see..." Dearka Elthman mused, before asking. "Why? Is anything the matter?" 

"... No! I was just making sure if there's anyone in that empty brain of yours!" Mirialla shot back, having enough of the blond's stupid remarks.

They were, after all, in the middle of a war. How could the guy still have time to daydream was simply beyond her comprehension. Just because that guy had received proper Military training and was pretty much used to the idea of war - does not mean that he can survived anything that the war thrown at his feet. 

Shaking her head ruefully at her own thoughts, she decided that she had best get back to her station on the bridge. Turning on her heels as she left a gaping male staring at her retreating back, she wondered if she had been mental when she had first decided to approach the guy to attempt a conversation. 

No sooner had Mirialla left the cafeteria, Dearka was once again distracted from his breakfast as the alarm sounded - placing everyone on first-level battle station. Leaving behind his half-eaten breakfast, he headed towards the hangar with a sigh as he prepared himself mentally for the battle to come. 

to be continued

Date started: 05/06/07

Date completed: 05/06/07 


	21. Chapter 19

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 19

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 19

---

C.E 71, September 26 - 27 September

---

Everything started to happen at once, the Yakin Due started its' second battle against the Earth Alliance Forces. At the same time, the Earth Alliance Forces sends out troops which were equipped with the N-Jammer Nuclear weapons to engage the PLANTs Defence Team in battles. It was obviously a ploy, and by the time Yzak realized the nuclear weapons attached to the missiles - the ZAFT Defence Forces had not being able to react in time. 

As the missiles made its way to the PLANTs, Yzak was distressed by the fact. The thought of his kins and relatives living on the planet were in danger of being taken from him, he could feel the tears of anguish pricking behind his eyes. Yet being the stubborn person he was, he refused to let his weakness show.

The 'Freedom' and 'Justice' arrived in time to witness the scene, the Eternal attached the 'Meteor' system to the back of the two machines. The moment it was done, both machines sped forth - taking down as many missiles as possible. Thankfully, they had managed to arrive in time thus stopping the missiles from hitting home.

On the other hand, it signify the start of a chaotic battle. The three parties fought against one another, and Yzak had only enough concentration to fire on the offending Earth Alliance troops than to focus on the Eternal and its allies.

Meanwhile, Rau Le Cruez was out fighting the Strike with his latest Mobile Suit - the 'Heavenly'.

Lacus opened up the channel to urge everyone to cease fire, but it was in vain. Patrick Zala ordered for the Yakin fortress to fire its first shot of the 'Genesis'. The first blow of the 'Genesis' destroys more than 40 percent of the Earth Alliance Forces Troops. 

The group whom managed to evade in time to escape from the blast gaped at the destruction forces of the 'Genesis'. That was when Lacus and the others realized that 'Genesis' was just as dangerous as the nuclear weapons which were used by the Earth Alliance Forces.

Over at the Dominion, Natarle was about to call for a temporary retreat to regroup themselves - but Azrael would not hear of it and instead ordered for the base to provide back up assistance. 

Due to the impact of the 'Genesis' the whole battlefield was caught in a stupor, and the situation in chaos. Dearka, whom was about to launch out - was just in time to hear Lacus announcement of taking down both the nuclear weapons from the Earth Alliances and to prevent the 'Genesis' from firing again.

That causes the blond to gape open-mouth at the order, momentarily, forgetting his place for a second. He muttered a comment about the dangers involved irregardless of which to fight against, that comment was overheard by Mirialla whom was the CIC in charge of launching the 'Buster' into battle. 

"If you are scared, then don't go out..." With that, Mirialla turned off the connection.

Mirialla's statement had managed to shock the blond out from his reverie, but the cut off of the connection did not last longer than a minute before it came on, again.

This time, Mirialla paused for a moment before telling the blond to be careful out there. Dearka, hearing that comment had his energies up and running - before long, he was launched into the space for the battle to come.

---

Yzak whom had been in a daze due to the first blast of the 'Genesis' was shocked out of his stupor when his system flashed in warning for them to retreat as the second wave was about to come - and this time it was directed to the Ptolemaeus lunar base. Yzak was just in time to yell out a warning to the 'Freedom' and 'Justice' to get out of the shooting range, before the second blast came out eliminating the rest of the Earth Alliance Second Wave Attack Force.

Now, Athrun and Kira and the rest of the third party forces in the battle was more determined to stop the 'Genesis' from hitting earth. 

In the meantime, the 'Strike' which ran out of power was on the way to return to the Archangel for replenishing when Azrael all but went berserk at the loss of the troops. Ignoring Natarle's orders of retreating, he insisted that they meet the enemies head on. Natarle resisted and ordered the whole crew to abandon fleet and joined up with the Archangel.

She had just barely managed to get the bridge crew members out before locking both herself and Azrael on the bridge of the Dominion. 

Since they were determined to stop the third blast of 'Genesis' from hitting Earth, it was decided that Athrun were to head out with the ORB's Forces to destroy the 'Genesis'. Kira, in the meantime, will keep Commander Cruez entertained with the 'Freedom' - so that the former could not stop Athrun and the rest from approaching the Yakin Due.

Cagalli was nearly taken down by the 'Calamity' when Yzak stepped in with the 'Duel' and took the said enemy down. This allow Cagalli freedom to follow the lead of the 'Justice' thus heading towards the Yakin.

Meanwhile, Dearka was busy trying to deal with the 'Forbidden' attacks and avoid the strays bullets from the ZAFT Forces to hit him. Nicol, on the other hand was helping the Eternal at defending attacks from the ZAFT Forces. 

That left the Archangel in a vulnerable position, the shuttle which left the Dominion and was heading towards the Archangel was still floating out there aimlessly. Captain Ramius was about to grant permission for the crew of Dominion to dock when they find themselves facing the start of the Logherin attack from the Dominion. Having no way to evade the attack, the 'Strike' - having been nearest to the Archangel stepped in and sacrificed itself to save the Archangel from becoming dust. 

The impact of losing the 'Strike' hit the Captain of the Archangel in full force and she ended up firing its own Logherin attack at the bridge of the Dominion. With the loss of half the lunar base and the Dominion, the remaining Earth Alliance Forces was at a loss of what to do.

Over at the Yakin, Kira was still battling Commander Cruez head-on and Athrun and Cagalli had entered the interior of the Yakin. Outside the Yakin area, Dearka was just about to be taken down by the 'Forbidden' when Yzak steered the 'Duel' into his sight and shield the 'Buster' from the impact. However, that resulted in the loss of the weapons for 'Duel' - Yzak, gathering his wits simply took the 'Buster' weapon and used it as his own. That eventually helped in removing the 'Forbidden' from the battlefield, however - due to that action; both the 'Buster' and 'Duel' was suffering from damages which required immediate attention.

Dearka requested permission to dock from the Archangel, and half pulled and dragged Yzak along with him. 

Eventually, the battle come to an end when Yakin Due self destructed. The prevention of the activation of the 'Genesis' lies in the fact that Athrun had self-destructed his own 'Justice' to prevent the 'Genesis' from hitting Earth. It was later revealed that this was the only way to stop the 'Genesis' flow since his father had tied the 'Genesis' attack together with the self-destruction of the Yakin Due. 

The battle between Kira and Commander Cruez only come to a close after Yakin Due exploded due to the self-destruction of the 'Justice' and its' own fortress settings. 

---

C.E 71, 28 September

---

As dawn breaks, the Strike Rouge returned on board the Archangel with Athrun Zala and the unconscious Kira Yamato in tow. They were met up in the hangar by Melody Haw whom was busy with the casualty report - and Lacus was notified at the Eternal through the bridge. 

Yzak was over at the medic wing of the Archangel with Dearka and Mirialla Haw when the unconscious Kira was taken in with Athrun Zala following behind on his two feets. 

"..." Athrun and Yzak stared at one another wordlessly, each trying to gauge the other's motives.

Mirialla was just done with Dearka's bandage when an announcement came over seeking the former's attendence over at the bridge. Mirialla passes the duty of caring for Kira over to Melody whom just strolled in and headed over to the bridge for her duty.

Melody merely took one look at Athrun and Yzak, before ordering Dearka to head out and do his job.

Dearka stared at Melody incredulously, before commenting something about him being injured. Melody, merely glared and asked if the former was unconscious like Kira - otherwise, he had better get out before he was thrown out.

Dearka obeyed her orders, but not with mutterings and grumblings under his breath. 

Turning to Athrun, Melody told the former to take a seat while she was going to bandage his arm - which he had somehow managed to injure again during his trip to the Yakin.

Once she was done, she turned to Yzak - surveying the former before shaking her head at how 'pretty' that pilot had stayed. It seems like that guy had not managed to only substain minimum damage to his body and the same to say for his Mobile Suit as well. The 'Duel' was in a better situation than the 'Buster' - 'Justice' and 'Strike' would be the worst, seeing that they had been reduced to practically nothing but dust.

Melody was half-way through her assessment when her cell phone rang, she picked it up - half expecting that it was Nicol when it turns out to be Michelle instead.

Snucking a glance in Yzak's direction, she debated if she would take the call in private. Finally, she decided against it - after all, the war was over. 

"Michelle, any news on your side?" Melody asked, as she tried to balance the thick stack of files single-handedly.

"... Yzak was there, was he not?" Michelle asked, from the other end.

"Well...yeah, do you want to talk to him?" Melody asked, but was relieved when Michelle responded that she does not need to talk to the former - at this point of time.

Five minutes later, Melody hung up the call and told Yzak to either stay on board the Archangel or joined the Eternal. The PLANTs was still in chaos due to the lack of Chairman and such - negotiations had yet to take place and his mother and the rest of the supreme council had been held up by Representative Canavar whom had taken temporary control of the council.

Just then Lacus Clyne arrived at the medic wing of the Archangel, and Melody pulled both Athrun and Yzak into the corridor allowing Lacus privacy with Kira. 

"The two of you, follow me..." Melody told the two pilots sporting on the ZAFT piloting suits.

Arriving at the changing room, Melody dug through the cabinet and handed the orange sweater to Yzak and told him to change out from the ZAFT piloting suit. As for Athrun, she merely told the fellow Coordinator to go about his own duties. 

Once Yzak was dressed, Melody gestured for him to follow her. Athrun had been off to locate the blonde princess a while ago - while Yzak was still changing.

"...Where exactly are we going?" Yzak finally asked, after the silence that hung between them get too stifling.

Melody shrugged, and merely told him that he would know once they arrived. Eventually, they arrived at the hangar - just in time to witness the black Mobile Suit touched down in front of them.

Yzak watched in silence as the cockpit opened and a pilot dressed in their ZAFT piloting suit stepped down from the Mobile Suit. Frowning as he tried to raid his mind for any more pilots which turned to the third party during the war, and was puzzled when none came to mind.

The pilot coming their way seemed to have realized his dilemma for the moment the pilot spotted them, he took off his helmet revealing the familiar wavy green hair.

Yzak gaped, open mouthed at the sight of his familiar ex-team mate whom he was so sure had not survived during the battle near the ORB's territory.

"...Surprise?" Nicol commented wryly, as he floated his way towards the silver-haired teen.

"How?" That was the only word uttered by the silver-haired pilot since the sight of Nicol.

Just then the technician called out to Nicol's attention, but the name uttered was anything but familiar to Yzak. Turning to Melody, he asked. "Who's Nicholas?" 

Melody smiled and shrugged, "Nicol was now known as Nicholas Dino - at least, that was his name within the ORB's Military Register. He was recovered by the ORB's Defence Forces after the battle - since 'Blitz' was destroyed and he was half-dead. 

Under those circumstances, we could not send him back to Carpentaria or Gibraltar for treatment - for he was wavering on the line of death. Thus, we brought him back with us to seek treatment. He was in a coma of one month before awakening. Since then, he had been with the ORB Military... "

"... and the Mobile Suit?" Yzak eyed the black Mobile Suit, warily as if it would start attacking on its own.

"GAT-X204 Thunderblot, sibling production with the GAT-X207 Blitz... Functions were similar but different as well, was supposed to be shipped over to Heliopolis. However, it was attacked before it was shipped over and thus had been left in the deserted corner of the ORB's Morgenroete. 

I found it in half-completed state and told Nicol to finish it on his own. The other machine was now known as the 'Strike Rouge'... it was also in half-completed state when it was found." Melody explained.

After a few minutes spent talking with the technician, Nicol made his way back to Yzak and Melody. Heading back to the changing room, Nicol changed into his orange top and jeans - they headed over to the bridge of the Archangel for further instructions.

"So Nicol ... what took you so long?" Melody asked, as they headed towards the bridge.

"Hm..m..? Oh... I went to retrieve what was left of the 'Freedom' and brought it over to the Eternal first - before coming over. I tried to search the area for signs of Mwu - but all I managed to find was his helmet. Then I came back here, and found the 'Duel' in standing position and 'Buster' in its current state." Nicol responded, matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile, Yzak was still reeling from the shock of finding Nicol alive. Then again, no one would have expected Nicol to still live after such an explosion. Yzak shakes his head in disbelief, he had had too much experience with losing team mates - thinking them dead, when they turned up alive and healthy in front of him recently.

/The worst thing was ... all of them ended up in ORB.../ Yzak thought, the feeling of disbelief sweeping over him.

to be continued

Date started: 05/06/07

Date completed: 05/06/07 


	22. Chapter 20

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 20

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 20

---

C.E 71, September 28

---

Two hours later, the pilots could be seen lounging comfortably in the pilots' lounge of the Eternal. The 'Duel' would be shifted over once its' maintainence was completed by Nicol, it was one thing to be alive and another to be discovered by ZAFT personnel. Yzak had came over with Athrun and Dearka in a shuttle. They were then shown into the lounge area of the Eternal by the ZAFT personnel from the Clyne Faction.

"...Where's Kira?" Dearka voiced out after realizing that the pilot of 'Freedom' was no where around the lounge.

"Hm..m..?" Athrun Zala looked up from the laptop which he was working on, and turned his attention to the blond Coordinator. 

Yzak, on the other hand, was resting his eyes from the overuse of his eyes in the past forty eight hours of battle.

"Kira... he's over at the bridge of the Kusanagi..." Athrun responded, before turning back to the laptop.

Dearka looked baffled as he frowned at the information, before asking Athrun about Kira's reason for being over at the bridge of the Kusanagi.

"..." Athrun throw Dearka an annoyed look, before sighing and replied that Kira Yamato was over at the bridge of Kusanagi having a meeting with the blonde princess of ORB regarding the peace negotiation.

The peace negotiation was finally taking place on the bridge of the Kusanagi and Eternal through the use of the video conference. The Archangel was tranformed momentarily into a medic wing for the injured - for all the three parties. That was the reason why the pilots had been chased over to the Eternal.

The Kusanagi, on the other hand - was overwhelmed with its own personnel to care about the additional pilots hanging around.

"What has the negotiations terms got to do with that Yamato guy? " Yzak finally spoke up, startling Dearka and Athrun from their silent staring contest.

"Huh? What? Oh... Kira had to participate in the negotiations for several reasons - first of all, he used to be a pilot for the Earth Alliance Forces. However, he went 'MIA' before he could account to the said party. 

Secondly, he was the eye-witness to the Heliopolis case - thus, needed to be there for his statement. 

Last but not least, we just found out before the final battle that Kira and Cagalli; namely - the new Prime Minister of ORB were twins siblings. Hence, another reason for him to discuss negotiation terms with the said Minister before the official meeting that will take place with the Earth Alliance Party and the ZAFT Party." Athrun responded, matter-of-factly using his business tone.

"And your fiancee?" Yzak questioned, yet again.

"... Lacus is no longer my fiancee, but it had not been made public yet. My father told me before I went after 'Freedom' and turned traitor to him... now Lacus and Kira are /together/..." Athrun Zala replied, before turning his attention back to the laptop.

"... Dearka, what was /he/ doing again?" Yzak directed the question to the blond, as he shot an annoying glance in Athrun's direction.

"Oh... he was doing the report on his personal views on the war and reason for defecting to the third party - that was needed to be submitted to the council." Dearka answered, truthfully.

"... Dearka, don't you need to do your own report too?" Athrun's voice came over and interrupted the two in the middle of their conversation.

Dearka threw a glare at Athrun, before muttering the term 'spoilt-sport' and headed out for something. When he came back into the lounge, he was equipped with a laptop of his own.

Yzak snorted as Dearka cursed as he spelt something wrongly again, for the third time around. That blond could never get any spellings right without a dictionary with him.

"Honestly, Dearka - do me a favour... run a spelt-check while typing the report, alright? I am not going to check your report for you, this time around." Yzak commented, as he rise and headed over to turn on the TV-screen.

---

It was officially 2200 hours of September 28 when Nicol Amalfi entered the staff lounge, alerting Yzak of the fact that the 'Duel' had been unloaded into the hangar of the Eternal and was ready for usage. 

"By the way, the password had been restored back to its default version. Get the password from Kira later on, will you? I had no idea what the default password which the Earth Alliance uses was - since the Thunderblot's password was input by me when I was working on it." Nicol added as an after thought, as he peered over Athrun's shoulders and stared at the blue-haired Coordinator's report.

"...Actually, I know the bloody password..." Dearka started from his position.

"Huh? How would you know the password to the Mobile Suit?" Yzak asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond's skeptically.

"...Hey! The 'Buster' was once 'locked' by the Archangel Technicians, remember?" Dearka started, defensively.

"Oh...so... what's the bloody password?" Yzak asked.

Dearka threw his best friend a dirty look, before answering. "Just enter 4 Zeros and you get it..." 

Yzak mumbled something about the password being idiotic and lame before heading towards the hangar to double-check the status of the 'Duel'.

"So Nicol, how's the situation over at the bridge?" Athrun asked, drawing the green-haired boy attention to himself.

"Hm..m...? Oh, if you are talking about the Archangel - it's fine. Captain Ramius was still recovering herself from the emotional breakdown, now the bridge of Archangel was in control of Arnold Neuuman. As for the Kusanagi, they are now having video conference with Lacus Clyne - debating and deciding their next move. The supreme council would contact the Eternal once their side was done with its' damage control process. " Nicol reported, factually.

"So, when can I leave?" Yzak spoke up from behind, having heard the end of Nicol's report.

"No idea... we are still waiting for the instructions from the PLANTs council. So far, Representative Canavar had yet to mention anything about us - the soldiers." Nicol commented.

As soon as Nicol mentioned that little issue, the announcement came on for Yzak Jule to report to the bridge of the Eternal.

Nicol grimaced and shrugged, "Looks like I spoke too soon..." 

Yzak muttered something incoherent under his breath before turning to stare at Athrun Zala, which the former looked at him strangely.

"...Athrun Zala, you had yet to show me the way to the bloody bridge!" Yzak growled at the ace pilot in annoyance.

"...I apologized, it slips my mind... Come on, I'll bring you over. In the meantime, Nicol - do keep an eye on my report. Do not let Dearka copied anything from it!" Athrun warned as he made a move towards the door and gestured for the silver-haired pilot to follow him.

---

The two pilots arrived at the bridge to find several members of the PLANTs Supreme Council and the highest ranking officers of ZAFT present - they did not made a move from their spot until Lacus beckons them over.

"Yzak Jule, your presence was required back on the PLANTs. Your mother wanted to speak to you, for a start. Also, you need to file a report on the war for your part as well. Please made your way back as soon as possible." One of the ZAFT officers present told Yzak as he moved over to them.

Athrun, on the other hand, was simply told by Lacus to head over to the hangar to collect Kira and Cagalli. 

Several minutes later, Athrun re-entered the bridge of Eternal with Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Attha and a few Earth Alliance Officers in tow. 

"Kira, how's things going on your part?" Lacus asked, as soon as she caught sign of the said Coordinator.

"Huh? Oh... it's alright, managed to resolve the matter about Archangel betrayal issue back at Alaska. Captain Ramius will be submitting her report officially to the Earth Alliance Forces as soon as she finished her report - and would be leaving the Earth Alliance Forces officially as soon as the situation calmed down. The rest of the crew will follow suit, and since I was classified 'MIA' before - so the situation does not involves me.

On the other hand, Cagalli had issued direct orders to Kisaka - urging him to bring the rest of the Kusanagi crew back to ORB and start on its rebuilting process. It had been delayed for days, and its' better to get it back in shape as soon as possible. 

The Archangel had also been removed from the Earth Alliance Forces property, as to its ownership for now - had yet to be decided. However, it will bring us back down to ORB after the peace treaty was signed and witnessed." Kira recounted, word for word to Lacus knowledge.

After Athrun and Yzak left the bridge, the representatives from all parties started their next meeting and by the time a temporary decision was reached - it was already approaching the dawn of the following day.

---

C.E 71, September 29

---

Kira Yamato arrived in the pilots' lounge of the Eternal sometime in between the hours of 0400 to 0500 of the morning on 29 September.

He had entered the lounge to find Athrun dozing off on the couch and Dearka slumped against his seat with the laptop still on - showing his half-written report. Nicol Amalfi was no where in sight, he waited for a moment before poking Athrun and Dearka awake.

"Huh?" Both Athrun Zala and Dearka Elthman blinked up at him bearily, trying to understand their current location. 

Once the two recalled their location, Kira coughed to make his presence known. Satisfied of the attention he had on himself, he proceed on to inform the two of their fate.

"Listen up, the two of you... Yzak had just departed for PLANTs in the 'Duel' half an hour ago. The meeting at the bridge had arrived at a temporary decision - since we had no idea when the negotiation talk were going to be done - Representative Canavar had decided to allow the Archangel entrance to the PLANTs until everything had been sorted out." Kira then paused for a while, trying to recall what else had been decided - just as Nicol re-entered the room.

"Right, and the day and time of the trial for both Dearka and Athrun had been fixed. It was to be held on October 1 - which meant tommorrow morning, at 1000 hours. Right, and the two of you - need to be at Archangel in an hour's time, since that was when the Archangel was going to be entering the port of the PLANTs. Cagalli had already went over with the Lacus, I was assigned to tell you guys." Kira told the three pilots present, patiently.

"... So what would the Eternal be doing?" It was Nicol whom voiced the common question on both Athrun and Dearka's mind.

Kira frowned, before shrugging and responded that - it would be up to Commander Waltfield. Apparently, the Eternal still had some tidying up to do around the area - and we are supposed to meet up with the former after the whole negotiation was done within the PLANTs itself.

With that said, Kira left the lounge and headed for the hangar where the shuttle was ready and waiting for them. Athrun Zala stifled a yawn as he collect his laptop and following Kira's lead, leaving Dearka and Nicol to bring up the rear.

While the trio was getting ready to head over to meet up with the Archangel crew, Yzak was at his peak of frustrations. He was immediately assigned to patrol duty after his mother spoke to him at the council building, but he desperately wanted to go and visit Michelle and see how the girl was doing.

It was not until the late afternoon, after he was done with his patrol duty and the welcoming session for the Archangel - was he finally allowed to leave the area. He recalled briefly about instructing Shiho to act as a guide for the guests around the council building before dashing towards the carpark and 'borrowed' one of the Military cars without consulting anyone in advance and speeding his way towards the Aymans' residence.

---

The moment Michelle answered the door, she found herself being pulled into a warm embrace of the silver-haired teen. 

"Yzak?" Question lingers unasked as she welcomed the embrace from the former - as she hugged the pilot back in return.

After separating themselves from one another, they each took a good measure of time surveying the other's condition. Satisfied that neither was hurt or injured in any way, Michelle finally took in the fact that the former had been so anxious to get to the Aymans' residence that he actually drove a Military car from the Headquarters over.

"... Tell me you did not just 'steal' the car from the carpark..." Michelle eyed the silver-haired pilot, warily.

However, the silence which met her told her as much. Sighing audibly, Michelle asked the former whom was the guard on duty - and proceed to call the said guard alerting them of the 'missing' car. 

"... How did you know who to call? Did you even know the guards?" Yzak asked, as he settled down on the couch of the Aymans'.

"No, I do not know the guards. However, I know their 'Head' of Department... it happens to be one of Miguel's ex-classmate from his academic days. Met that guy a few years back, when I visited PLANTs - before the bloody Valentine incident." Michelle admitted.

"Oh... How are you recently?" Yzak asked.

Michelle stared at the guy strangely, before asking. "What do you think? I was doing fine, except feeling tired all the while. Not to mention I felt so irritated at my current size - I looked so bloated and ready to 'pop' anytime soon!"

Yzak winced, expecting the lengthy rant to be directed at him. However, was surprised when he could find none being directed at him - instead, his attention was diverted to a certain tug on his pants.

Glancing downwards, he realized for the first time - the five year old brother of Miguel Ayman was eyeing him with irritation laced within those piercing orbs.

Yzak gulped, "Y...Yes?" 

"Sir, you are stepping on my jacket..." The five year old, rolled his eyes at Yzak in annoyance.

Yzak looked carefully below him, and sure enough - found himself stepping on what seemed to be a red fabric. Lifting his leg off the material and picking it up, such that he could inspect it - he realized it was indeed a red jacket. Handing the jacket back to its owner, Yzak shuddered at being subjected to the glare of a mere five-year old.

Giggles erupting behind him, reminded him yet again of Michelle's presence. Shooting a glare of his own towards the giggling girl, he found his frustrations from earlier left him all at once. Pulling the girl towards him gently, such that he does not hurt the pregnant girl at all - Yzak placed a gentle kiss to the forehead of Michelle so tenderly as if the former was made from glass.

"... Yzak... I'm not that /fragile/... and you called that a /kiss/? Let me show you what a kiss was supposed to look like!" Michelle started as she pulled Yzak in for a deep and bruising kiss - that only resulted in them breaking apart for air several minutes later.

Steven Ayman whom witnessed the passion exchanged between his favourite cousin and her supposed lover, only rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the storybook he had been reading before the silver-haired lover of his cousin arrived.

Once they broke apart for air, Steven spoke up without glancing at them - telling them to get a room before he became sick from their public show of affections.

"...Was that how a five year old behaved nowadays?" Yzak frowned, as he directed the question to Michelle.

Michelle smirked, and responded. "Under normal circumstances, No... but this was hardly normal. You can be surprised how that little boy's parents behave around one another - it was so sickening sweet and loving. 

I used to hear Miguel complaining about how disgusting his parents was behaving - telling one another of their love by kissing and touching here and there. That was probably why Steven had been able to stomach our earlier episode that easily - without batting an eyelid."

"Oh..." Yzak left his words hanging, as Michelle proceeded to drag him upstairs to her room for privacy.

to be continued

Date started: 05/06/07

Date completed: 05/06/07 


	23. Chapter 21

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 21

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 21

---

C.E.71, October 1 - October 2

---

On the morning of October 1, Michelle and Yzak was rudely awaken from their peaceful slumber when the door of Michelle's room slammed open and a wide-eyed Steven Ayman proceed to wake them up rudely.

"What the hell was that?!" Yzak half cursed, half growled in irritation.

However, Steven paid him no mind and instead yelled for Michelle to awake. When Michelle failed to wake just yet, Steven ended up dropping the bombshell that Melody and Mirialla had arrived with his father and was currently having breakfast downstairs in the dining room.

Now that woke Michelle up completely, muttering and swearing under her breath - she glanced over at Yzak and then at her pregnant stomach and winced.

"...Somehow, I was hoping I would get away without facing them in this manner... but it would appeared that it was impossible at this point of time." Michelle grimaced as she tried to hoist herself up from the bed - she winced inwardly as the twins kicked her hard in protest to her sudden movements.

Yzak was off to one side staring at her, when she snapped at the former. "Stop staring and helped me up! Speaking of which, you had best get ready for the confrontation that would take place between my sisters and yourself." 

Somehow Michelle had just managed to get herself to stand on her two feets, when the door to the room opened and closed again.

Throwing a look of annoyance over her shoulders, she gaped at the sight of her elder sister - Mirialla Haw and her younger sister, Melody staring at her protruding belly with a stern expression on their face. Yzak, on the other hand, groaned aloud - when he realized the situation.

At his groan, both Melody and Mirialla looked over to him - and frowned. Michelle sighed, knowing what was to come.

"May I please have an explanation to the current situation?" Mirialla asked, looking anything but pleased - while Melody simply appeared amused.

Steven Ayman, meanwhile, was entertaining himself by sitting on the bed and staring at the four teenagers standing in front of him.

"...Fine then, have a seat - my dear sister... Speaking of which, Steven Ayman - kindly excuse yourself from our presence. This conversation was not suitable for children like yourself. Go downstairs and joined your parents - I will tell you when I am done!" Michelle started.

Once the five-year old was out of earshot, Michelle stared at her two sisters before dropping the bombshell.

"Well... I'm sure Melody filled you in on the start of the event - already. If not, Dearka or Nicol would have said something. Otherwise, Athrun would have let slipped of some issues by now. 

The thing is - this guy down here, Yzak Jule - the pilot of 'Duel' somehow had managed to get me pregnant along the line. Simple as that... and yes, it was a consensual act. We are old enough to make our own decisions - this happened due to the lack of condom. Then again, who knew that we would be so 'lucky' to hit the jackpot only doing it one time...

Before you asked, we are /together/ - can be classified as dating... but that was all. We had yet to get married, that issue come later - since I am not really sure if I wanted a marriage, right now.

Now, before you start saying anything. Let me best assured you - Miri, I know what I am doing, what he was doing... He was not simply going to disappear; we are going to go through this together. Responsibility to the twins would be shared between the two of us, and no - we had yet to tell anyone else. Especially our parents...

Right, the explanation of /our/ situation was done for now! I suggest you started telling me of today's event..." Michelle concluded the discussion, not giving Mirialla nor Melody time to ask questions. 

Meanwhile, Yzak gaped at how Michelle had handled the situation - it was so easy as if she was talking about someone else, not herself.

"..." Mirialla glared at Michelle, before sighing aloud in resignation. That was why Michelle was the one helping their father in politics and Military issues. That girl was never one to mess with - that sharp tongue was something Mirialla never possessed. The way Michelle was handling this situation meant something that was not to be argued but to obey, and Mirialla knew better than to argue with Michelle. 

Why bother? Since she never did once win against the younger girl in terms of an arguement. 

Michelle was not the top of her class in terms of debating and presentation skills for nothing, that girl was resourceful and cunning if there was a need to do so. Despite being only fifteen, Michelle had the knowledge that could come in par with their late grandfather - whom sacrificed himself together with Lord Uzumi during the battle of ORB against the Earth Alliance Forces - several months ago.

Mirialla was jerked back to reality, when Melody began speaking - filling the two in on the events that were to take place that very day.

They had came over simply because - there was nothing else to do around. The two of them did not know PLANTs that well as compared to Michelle - since they never did much exploring around. 

Kira had gone with Cagalli and Lacus over to the council to discuss further issues with relations to the peace treaty. Captain Ramius was still in mourning, Andrew Waltfield had just arrived back in PLANTs and was wandering somewhere on board the Archangel. Athrun and Dearka was heading over to the council as well - for they had a trial scheduled to take place in several minutes time. Nicol was busy with his duties on board of the Archangel, and Sai had preferred staying on board than heading out to explore. 

Michelle listened quietly as Melody filled her in with the information, once Melody was done - Michelle shrugged as she told Yzak to make himself useful by getting the diskette lying on the desk and bring it over to her.

Once accomplished in doing so, Michelle handed the diskette over to Melody instructing the former to give that diskette over to Erica Simmons, and to no one else. For it was the diskette which contained the plans that Lord Uzumi had made prior to her departing ORB - regarding its' future plans.

"By the way, I had further information as to why Archangel and the Mobile Suits were manufactured up at Heliopolis. I found the information by chance - when I hacked into Melissa's desktop - a few weeks ago while being bored out of my mind." Michelle announced, nonchalantly.

"... You hacked into Melissa's desktop? She's going to throw a hissy fit about it..." Melody commented.

"Not my fault, if she failed to check her bloody password regularly. Also, it turns out that the authorization for the Earth Alliance using Heliopolis for their manufacturing of Military equipments was signed by the bloody Seiran from the Parliament." Michelle stated, dryly.

"The Seirans... They never stop, do they? They are still sore over the fact that Aunt Miyako picked a Coordinator instead of their chosen candidate as a husband?" Mirialla frowned.

"No, my dear sister - they will never stop... It was always a well-known fact that they supported the Earth Alliance ideals on the Coordinators' subject. However, when our dear Aunt Miyako go ahead and let herself being swept off the feet by a Coordinator - it pisses them off. Now, they had to pretend in front of Coordinators to show that they welcomed Coordinators into their family. Therefore, to keep themselves in the good faith of the Earth Alliance Forces - they decided to let those imbeciles make use of the colony to manufacture Mobile Suits and the Archangel..." 

"...Tell me, did you make a copy of the information? " Mirialla questioned.

"Hm..m... Of course, I did ... " Michelle responded, before glancing over at the clock and frowned.

"Yzak... you are late, you had another patrol duty in half an hour's time. By the way, remember to take that bloody Military car with you..." Michelle told the silver-haired pilot, and shoo-ed the former out of the room.

Eventually, Melody and Mirialla left with the information which Michelle provided - and headed back towards the Archangel. In the meantime, Michelle slept the afternoon away in the room - only heading out for lunch and dinner.

---

It was late afternoon when Dearka met up with Shiho and Yzak at the cafeteria for ZAFT personnel, Athrun had left with Cagalli in prior. Representative Canavar had accepted his request to leave the ZAFT and Cagalli had taken the said pilot into her country, and offered the former ace pilot a job as her personal bodyguard which Athrun had taken up after Kira's persuasion.

Dearka then proceed to reveal to Yzak that the peace treaty would be signed tommorrow - on the 2nd of October at the memorial site of Junius 7. After which, the Archangel would set off and departed for ORB - Lacus and Kira would followed them together with Andrew Waltfield.

"...So what about you?" Yzak had asked, while he sipped his coffee slowly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dearka frowned, not understanding Yzak's intention.

"... I meant to ask you - what do you intend to do about Mirialla Haw..." Yzak throw a curious glance at the blond.

"No idea... " Dearka muttered under his breath, but Yzak caught wind of it - just the same.

Shaking his head ruefully, Yzak asked if the former had visited his father in prior. When the former responded that he had yet to pay his father a visit - Yzak suggested for the former to do so; immediately.

Fifteen minutes later, after receiving an earful from his father about not paying him a visit as soon as he arrived - Dearka was finally let out of his father's office to re-join Yzak downstairs at the foyer before heading off for dinner.

"So where are we going to dinner?" Dearka asked, as he settled himself into the passenger seat of Yzak's Mercedes Benz.

"You will know when you get there..." Yzak responded, before driving out of the carpark of the ZAFT Headquarters.

The journey was traveled in silence, it was not until Yzak turned into the driveway leading to the residence of the Ayman's - did Dearka finally realized the fact that they would be joining the Aymans' for dinner.

The door was answered by Mrs. Ayman, and the two of them were directed to the dining area. Yzak was seen sharing some private words with Mrs. Ayman, before the guy all but disappeared from Dearka's sight. A few moments later, the silver-haired teen arrived back in the dining area - only this time with another person in tow. 

To be exact, Yzak had returned to the dining area with a pregnant Michelle in tow. Now that caused Dearka to gape, as his eyes widen at the sight of the heavily pregnant Michelle guided to the dining table with the help of Yzak's support.

"...Honestly, Dearka - Stop gaping! You looked like a fish with your mouth open like /this/ " Michelle interjected.

In response, his best friend threw him a dirty look before sitting down himself. The dinner passes by uneventfully, with the occasional 'Pass the salt' comment. After dinner, Dearka was still staring at Michelle - before Yzak finally snapped and told him to keep his eyes away from Michelle.

It was not until Dearka left the Aymans' with Yzak in the car - did Yzak finally filled him in on the reason behind Michelle's pregnancy. Dearka would have whistled at the information, if Yzak had not been throwing warning looks and death glares at him.

However, that still had not stop Dearka from grinning from ear-to-ear and poking fun at the latter for the days to come. 

---

The following day, Dearka and Yzak traveled over to the memorial site of the Junius 7 with the rest of the Archangel crew. The treaty was signed under the many witnesses eyes' and was photographed and filed away for future reference. Once the matter was settled, Yzak and Dearka remained behind with the members of the Supreme Council as they allowed the Earth Alliance Representatives to leave - before sending the Archangel crew on their way.

Athrun left with the Archangel crew, while Dearka remained behind with Yzak - after bading the crew farewell. They traveled back to the PLANTs with the members of the council in a shuttle - before going separate ways with the council members.

"Why didn't you leave with them?" Yzak had asked, when they are out of earshot of the council members.

"... I wanted to leave, but Mirialla told me to remain behind - until I was absolutely sure of my destinations in life." Dearka responded.

Yzak snorted, before rolling his eyes and commented. "In short, she want you to think things over carefully before you start woo-ing her..." 

Dearka glared at Yzak, before commenting. "I wouldn't say that if I were you... After all, what do you intend to do with Michelle? She would be giving birth in like... a month's time?"

Upon Yzak's nod, Dearka carried on. "So... have you told your mother about her yet?"

"No" The answer was curt and stiff, but Dearka knew Yzak well enough to know it was a sign of Yzak's nervousness.

"I'll say tell her - before she found out by herself. Knowing your mother, it would not be pretty if she were to find out by herself..." Dearka told Yzak, before heading off on his own.

Yzak was left staring at the back of Dearka's retreating figure, before sighing aloud. He knew he would have to tell his mother at some point in time, but that would not be now. Since, he had something else to do before telling his mother. That was to get Shiho to cover up for him tonight - for his patrol duty. 

With that thought in mind, he headed towards the direction of the staff cafeteria - knowing that Shiho would be there having lunch at this point of time. It was easy to locate the said female, since the former followed her schedule as a daily routine. Therefore, it was not exactly hard for him to locate her.

After accomplishing this particular mission, he set off for the nearest mall for its supermarket - Michelle had been pressing him to get a cell phone of his own; instead of using hers all the time. Since, he had time to himself now - he intended to get it done before meeting up with Michelle; later on in the evening for dinner. Telling his mother about Michelle would have to wait until later, for now - Michelle was his top priority.

to be continued

Date started: 05/06/07

Date completed: 06/06/07 


	24. Chapter 22

Title: Heaven's will

Fandom: Gundam Seed

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Type: Multi-part, chapter 22

Pairings: Nicol/Melody (OC), Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Notes: As usual, this was my latest written version. I had managed to salvage certain parts from the original version and fits them in -- the rest were in the trash can.

---

Chapter 22

---

C.E. 71, October 6 - October 12

---

It took four days for the Archangel to finally arrive and landed in ORB, the moment they landed safely - Cagalli was met up by the remaining members in the Ministry and Parliament of ORB. 

Although, it was a pressing matter to fix the new identity of Athrun Zala - it would have to wait until Cagalli was done with the government issues. In the meantime, it was decided that Athrun would have to join Kira and Lacus over at the Yamato's residence - until further notice.

Nicol Amalfi, on the other hand - already had his fake identity ready; since Melody had taken effort into arranging it for him before the start of the ORB battle with the Earth Alliance Forces. His living quarters were situated at the Military hostel temporary - until proper housing could be arranged.

Mirialla and Melody were met up by their father, Matthew Haw - the moment they stepped down from the Archangel. Their father then told them to enjoy their next two weeks with their mother, whom was waiting for them back home. For now, he would handled the Ministries affairs single-handedly. For some reason, Matthew Haw did not questioned them on the whereabouts of Michelle - which both sisters were glad. Since, they had no idea how to answer the question if their father were to enquire on the whereabouts of the said female.

"Athrun, go with Kira... I'll call for you at a later point of time, when I had the time to deal with your immigration documents." Cagalli told the blue-haired Coordinator, over her shoulder as she followed the lead of Kisaka over to the Parliament House for the long over-due meeting.

Turning to Captain Ramius and Andrew Waltfield as well as the other crew members of the Archangel, Cagalli regarded them with apologetic expression as she told them to wait for further instructions on board. As for Sai whom was no longer enlisted with the Military - he was free to go back home.

Another three days passes by, before Cagalli finally attended to the remaining crew of the Archangel. After assigning them forms to fill in for their immigration record that was to be input into the system, each of them were given new identity - for it would not be too easy to go around with their previous identity due to their involvement in the war.

Eventually, Captain Ramius ended up aiding Erica Simmons in the daily running of the Morgenroete. The new Morgenroete was still in the process of rebuilding, and the underground Military facilities was in the process of construction. Until then, nothing much could be accomplished. 

As to the public sectors, schools and hospitals had been up and running - fully rebuilt during the period while Cagalli had been away in space. Since, those establishments does not involved the Parliament too much - and had more to do with the civilians daily living situations and routine. That, the interim government had dealt with - immediately, following the end of the war.

Andrew Waltfield, on the other hand, was given freedom to roam the city until they had some idea as to what the man would be doing. The rest of the crew were more than welcome to blend into the crowd and find jobs that will suit them within the public sector.

It was during the afternoon hours of the 12 of October, did Athrun Zala finally being summoned to the office of the Prime Minister - with regards to his latest identity. Over the past one week that he had spent in ORB, he was mainly hanging around the Yamato's residence - spending time with Kira's adoptive parents. Otherwise, he spent his time modifying the 'Haros' which belonged to Lacus, and fixed the 'Torii' to improve its' abilities.

---

C.E. 71, October 13 - October 19

---

The following one week, Athrun found himself being brought around the Island of ORB as he followed dutifully behind Cagalli as they surveyed the area which was still under construction. Nicol, joining him in the trip, occasionally - but otherwise, it would be only him and the blonde for company.

Nicol Amalfi, on the other hand, was seen frequenting the Haw's residence - if not visiting, then simply for the piano which he missed having been around so much. Melody Haw, had taken up on the hobby of playing a duet with Nicol whenever the boy was around her family residence. 

The elder sibling of the Haw family, Mirialla - had simply opted to take up a short term course on photography. Recently, the said female could be seen anywhere on the Island taking photographs and mostly based on the re-building process of the country. That would eventually ended up in the official files for the government rebuilting work.

As for the twin sister of Michelle, Melissa Haw could hardly be seen nowadays. According to what Matthew Haw had revealed, he had literally force the girl to head over to Alaska - as part of the voluntary rebuilding work for the Alantic Federation on behalf of the ORB Union. 

Lacus Clyne, on the other hand, was often seen helping Caridad Yamato in preparing meals - probably learning the ways of a housewife. That was often used as an excuse to poke fun at Kira's relationship with the pink-haired songstress. 

Kira Yamato, was another matter entirely. During the two weeks back in ORB, he either spent time conversing with Andrew Waltfield or Athrun Zala. After some time, he went on to help Reverend Malchio with the orphanage management. In short, he was slipping into a stage of mild depression and withdraw himself into an empty shell. 

Although, he had appeared peaceful on the outside but those who knew him thought otherwise. The impact of the war had finally came tumbling down on him, for during the war - he was often forced to fight in situations which he had no way of controlling. Now that the war was over, it was finally taking its toll on Kira's mental health. 

His inability to save Fllay Allster from a certain death seemed to be the key factor in his depression state, and it was only due to Lacus Clyne's constant support did he not broken down entirely, in both emotional and physical state. 

---

C.E. 71, October 20 - October 24

---

Over at the PLANTs, things were slightly more busier than usual. With Representative Canavar as the temporary Chairman - the council were able to calm the public down in the shortest time ever as they continued doing their respective tasks at damage control. The former council members were removed from positions and the Clyne Factions members had taken control of the majority running within the council itself. However, this was not a long-term solution and they need to elect a new council with a new Chairman - as soon as possible.

Yet, that could not be done in a day or two. So, until the suitable figure appeared - Representative Canavar would have to continue doing the duty of the Chairman until otherwise stated. Meanwhile, Yzak had his own trial coming up soon - Dearka, was already done with his since he was merely on trial for his betrayal actions against the ZAFT.

Yzak was another case entirely, for his was a result of following the orders of Patrick Zala - that was more complicated. 

Yzak had arrived home late on the 23 of October, after finishing his trial and was looking forward to have a good night rest when his cell phone blared to life, telling him to head over to the hospital - immediately for Michelle was send in earlier due to an early labour.

That was what reminded him of his failure to tell his mother of Michelle's existence, mentally wincing at what his mother would do when she discovered about the truth. Yzak sighed as he headed out to his car - driving down the lanes swiftly as he headed to the direction of the hospital.

He arrived just in time to fill in certain details on Michelle's admission forms, he was in the delivery room with Michelle for moral support until mid-night, when the wails of his first-born son made his way to join the world of living. By the time, his daughter was born - his hand was already numbed and probably cracked due to the strength of Michelle's grip as she delivered the twins after several hours of labour.

Since he had been too stunned by the sight of his son and daughter being born, he hardly raised any objections when Michelle decided to name his first-born son as Miguel Jule, after his late team mate - Miguel Ayman. Thankfully, he regained his senses in time - to name his own daughter as Regina Jule, otherwise - who knew what name Michelle would have given to his /precious/ daughter.

Yes, he had mentioned Regina being his /precious/ daughter - for he was smitten with the girl as soon as Regina made her first cry after being delivered by the doctor in charge. Despite having being born two weeks in advance - on the 24 of October, since it was mid-night when they arrived. Both Regina and Miguel were healthy and lively. After being fed, bathe and weighed - the two were brought to the nursery where they slept soundly and peacefully.

Michelle, in the meantime, was transferred into a private room - where she slept away like a baby after her hard day of being in labour. Yzak had stayed with her all the while, until early next morning - his mother had stormed into the room, having received information about the twins' existence somehow, in one way or another.

---

Yzak winced inwardly, as his mother launched into another lengthy rant about him being irresponsible in his actions - getting some poor helpless girl pregnant and in a middle of a war, no less.

/Poor helpless girl?... Mother, if you only knew how wrong you were ... Michelle was anything but poor and helpless.../ Yzak thought silently to himself, as he endured through another hour of lecture before his mother finally let him off the hook.

After his mother asked about the twins' names and time of birth, his mother had went off somewhere else - and thankfully, before Michelle awaken from her slumber. Sometime during mid-morning, Dearka had arrived with Representative Canavar in tow - congratualating him on his promotion to being a father. 

"Representative Canavar!" Yzak started to stand as he greeted the temporary Chairman of the PLANTs when the said person entered the room.

"Good Morning..." Representative Canavar greeted him, before turning to address Michelle.

"Michelle Haw?" The said Representative questioned, as she looked over the files which she had brought along with her for the trip. 

"Yes, Representative Canavar... I presumed - you had managed to get hold of my background information, seeing that you are here personally?" Michelle responded, a questioning look lingers in the depths of her blue eyes as she addressed the acting Chairman of PLANT.

"Hm.m... Yes, I have received informations from Representative Ayman - and from the proposal submitted by Lady Cagalli during the negotiations period. She had specifically requested for me to authorize you as a Representative figure for ORB Union - with regards to the recovery work progress for our country... so, what are your views as to her suggestion? Do you have any objection to the suggestion being made? " Representative Canavar stated, as she double-confirmed the information listed on her file.

Michelle shared a common look with Yzak, before shrugging and responding. "Honestly, I have no problem with the suggestion made by the ORB's new Prime Minister. However, I do have a query which I believed you could answer..." 

Representative Canavar arched an eyebrow gracefully, as she regarded Michelle warily before signaling for former to ask her question. 

"I was wondering... if I could enlist myself within the ZAFT Military, despite my being a Natural..." Michelle started, hesitantly.

"Now why do you want to enlist yourself with the ZAFT? If you don't mind me asking, that is ..." Representative Canavar asked a few more questions of her own, before responding that she could make it an exception for Michelle's case.

However, their conversation seemed to be spoken in riddles - since Yzak had no idea what the two females had been on about. Before long, it was decided that Michelle would be enlisted with the ZAFT as soon as Representative Canavar had the time to see to the matter - personally. In the meantime, it was decided that Michelle should rest well and recover her strength. 

With that Representative Canavar left with Dearka in tow, ending their visit to the hospital. 

Meanwhile, Eriza Jule had re-appeared with Shiho in tow. Yzak gulped, suddenly grateful that his mother was done with her lecture earlier on in the day. However, he wondered about Shiho's reason for joining his mother for the visit. Yet, he dared not voice his doubt - for fear of his mother's reaction.

"Good Morning, Representative Jule." Michelle had greeted his mother, politely before nodding to Shiho in acknowledgement.

"Good Morning to you too, dear... How are you feeling? Why didn't you tell me before - about the fact that it was my son, whom knocked you up? " Eriza Jule regarded Michelle, with a stern expression on her face.

Yzak's eyes widen, as he stared at Michelle in shock - wondering how they knew one another without his introduction. 

"Yzak... I know what you are thinking... Honestly, have the knowledge of my Uncle being part of the council ring any bells to you? That and the fact that he was serving under your mother for the past few years... oh and did I forget to mention that your mother had monthly dinner over at the Aymans' before the start of the final battle?" Michelle told the silver-haired man staring at her in shock.

"... Michelle..." Yzak half-groaned, if only he had known about this information earlier. Then, he might not have to suffer through the lecture - that morning and could have be done with it, as soon as he came back to the PLANTs and met up with his mother.

However, that was soon forgotten as Michelle responded to his mother's question from earlier. Throwing a look of annoyance at Yzak, Michelle told his mother that the reason why she had kept the knowledge of Yzak knocking her up from Eriza Jule - was simply because she did not want to trouble the said Representative, for she knew that the council had a lot of situations to deal with - during that period of time. ---

One month later, on the 24 of November - Eriza Jule announced their engagement to one another. That was met by cat-calls from half the ZAFT Forces who knew either one of them, and Michelle was officially inducted into the ZAFT Military Forces and appointed as a ZAFT elite soldier by Representative Canavar, personally.

By the month of December, Yzak Jule was promoted to the rank of the Commander and was offered a seat within the council. However, Yzak turned it down and directed the seat to his own mother - instead, claiming that politics had never been his cup of tea. Soon, the Chairman baton had been passed officially over to Gilbert Durandul as Representative Canavar stepped down from the role of the acting Chairman. 

to be continued in Part 2

Date started: 06/06/07

Date completed: 06/06/07

Notes: This is the end of the Heaven's Will, Part 1. However, there were more to come in the Part 2 - Fates & Destiny. Which I will begin with Fates, followed by the 'Destiny' which will go according to the time-line of the series Gundam Seed Destiny. 


End file.
